The Shape of his Sun
by Oshiga Lucis Bahamut
Summary: Reborn in a new world after dying in his final battle, he finds himself in a new world with a lot of regrets. Naruto must do his best to continue living and try his best to keep moving forward for those he holds precious. How would the presence of a certain deaf girl chance his world? And how would his presence affect the life of a loner girl? Naruto Harem.
1. Vol 1 - Prologue

**Here we go! Finally made my god damn my about what did I want to do with this fanfic.**

 **Hope you guys like it, I actually feel stupid I was limiting myself so much because I wanted to keep it "normal" world standards but then I realized it was stupid considering I was making an Harem kinda? anyways gaaah so annoying!**

 **Anyways! Enjoy the story guys, chapter 1 to 3 will stay mostly the same with the grammar fixed. Or at least most of the grammar was fixed.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, Yahari or any of the animes in this fanfic.**

* * *

Normal Talking "I'm hungry…!"  
Normal Thinking ' _I'm hungry…!'_  
Notebook/Hang sign Writing/Talking _"I'm lazy."_

* * *

...Actions...

Some people say that actions can speak louder and say much more than a thousand words could ever hope to say.

Depending on said actions you could make a change in this world.

Even the smallest of actions would get a huge message across and it could even give people an understanding of what type of person we are based on said actions.

Actions are more lethal than words.

However...

Words can also be powerful depending on who is speaking or why are they talking.

So now imagine how much can you change the world using either words or actions. Even if you don't make such a huge impact on the world you can always impact someone's world with your actions or words.

Be it for good or bad, no one understood this more than Naruto Uzumaki.

If one were to mention his name or hear it they would easily give you a list of his titles and accomplishments such as the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, the jinchuriki of the nine tails, the child of prophesy, the savior of this world, the hero of the hidden leaf, the last toad sage, the boy of miracles, the heir of Ashura between others.

However, none of these titles had any meaning now.

Some may ask or even be wondering why.

The answer was as simple as saying...

Naruto had died.

After the great fourth war and the battle against the rabbit goddess known as Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, there was one last fight Naruto Uzumaki had left.

His final and most important fight of all his life.

His fight between ideals with the only person he would call as his brother in all but blood.

The one and the only person he shared the deepest bond of all, his very fist bond and friendship.

Yes, he had to fight Sasuke Uchiha in their last and final battle of em all.

This, however, was not anything like their past fights as this was more of a battle of their beliefs and bonds.

The battle had lasted a whole day but that had been more than enough for them to change the landscape around them and by the end of it, the valley of the end was no more.

In the end, it ended up in a draw.

Both of them had lost their arms, or to be more specific they lost the arm all the way below the elbow where they received the powers of the sage.

The amount of chakra lost, the exhaustion catching up and the amount of blood they lost over the course of the war resulted in their death as they ended up bleeding out for the whole night.

This, however, was no the end of Naruto Uzumaki.

...Little did he know this was just a new start for him...

* * *

A loud gasp could be heard from the inside of a young boy's room as teary bright blue eyes jerked open as soon as the gasp escaped his mouth and by pure instinct, he had moved to a sitting position to grasp his chest as his heart continued to beat painfully.

The boy couldn't be any older than 11 years old, the kid had spiky bright blonde hair with bright blue eyes and fair skin. The boy had a rather exotic look with those whiskers like marks on each of his cheeks giving him a rather cute appearance if put together with that round face any child of his age has.

This, however, was not your typical 11-year-old kid.

This was none other than Naruto Uzumaki now known as Naruto Ishida the very same Naruto that died in the valley of the end.

If it wasn't because of the lack of peach colored skin he would have looked the exact same he did when he was little.

Most people must be wondering why did he turn into a child when he used to be a teenager of 17-year-old. And most important of all _how_ was he even alive to start with.

If Naruto had to say so himself, he didn't really know how or what even happened but he had been reborn in this... new world. With a new family, new culture and highly advanced technology compared to what he had in his previous life. Hell, he didn't even understand how did he end up here but he knew it was all true after all no one in this world can use chakra like he does.

He really doesn't remember his father (of this world) and he really didn't care to find about him. If anything the man was lucky he didn't care about him or else he would have kicked his ass for leaving his mother (of this world) for another woman. Even if the woman wasn't his first mother he didn't really care because this mom was his mother in this world and she loved him, cared about him and gave him all he had been denied in his previous life.

Anyways, the reason he knew his previous life was true was that he still had all of his chakra inside of this new body but he really didn't have a reason to use it so it didn't really make sense to him.

Maybe it was a way of reminding him of who he used to be.

But still, even he had to admit the people of this world were just... weak compared to the people of his old world. Even with all the weapons they had, he feels they don't really represent that much of a threat to him. He was sure he could dodge bullets with ease because he doubts they can reach higher speeds than the Raikage the one known as one of the fastest people in his world. Not to mention he could heal faster than they could injure him. He was physically stronger than anyone and while he was still nowhere near his old physical strength he was still strong enough to take on people who are older than him.

That and he still had his old experience as an ex-shinobi with years of death and life battles with what could be considered as superhumans in this world.

Naruto couldn't help but sigh when he finally managed to calm down enough to stop himself from crying.

He had been suffering from dreams or nightmares as his past came back to haunt him at full force. This had been happening ever since he had been... reborn in this new world. It wasn't an everyday thing but he did get those dreams every now and then. But whenever he got them he couldn't help but feel his heartbreaking every time as it killed him inside a little.

It wasn't like the memories he got were a bad thing all the time.

In fact, it was far from being a bad as those memories were made of the happiest moments of his past life.

It was all the memories he had made in his old life that he cherished like no other but at the same time, it was a curse.

It made him realize he had failed everyone that trusted in him.

He had failed to archive his own dream, he failed his friends, his goals and worst of all he had failed to free everyone from the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

He had been so focused on his fight with Sasuke that he forgot that everyone was trapped inside of the Infinite Tsukuyomi and even now he wasn't sure if they were still alive at this point. He knew Kakashi and Sakura couldn't free everyone from the Jutsu as they needed both his Ashura chakra and Sasuke's Indra's chakra to free everyone from the Jutsu not to mention they also needed Sasuke's Rinnegan to match the very same power the sage of six paths had.

He wouldn't dare tell anyone, not even his actual mother that deep down inside of his heart he wanted to die.

Deep down Naruto couldn't help but feel he didn't deserve another chance in life. Another chance to be happy and enjoy this new life when he had failed everyone. Each and every time he remembered all of his failures he felt he was being punished by suffering like this.

He felt weak.

He didn't have the same determination and flame he used to have in his previous life. He felt empty at points he felt he actually wanted to give up and end his suffering but...

He couldn't die.

If he died he was sure his friends and family would be disappointed for giving up and take the easy way. If he did he knew he wouldn't be able to face his parents, his godfather or his former grandfather or grandmother figure.

Not to mention the amount of pain he would cause his mother if he killed himself. He knew he was all she had in this world.

All he could do was to try and live and somehow manage to deal with the pain. It was the least he could do to not disappoint everyone more than he already had. He wasn't stupid enough to assume his friends would blame him but he just couldn't help but feel terrible.

If needed he would just bottle up his feelings like he had once done in his childhood back in the elemental nations.

Sighing, he slowly got up from the bed knowing he wouldn't be able to get any more sleep now, looking at the clock in his room he noticed it was nearly time for his mother to wake him up like usual seen as today was the day he transferred to a new school.

Both of them used to live in Tokyo but since his mother was really tight with money and her work barely gave her enough money to cover the bills she had decided to move out of the city and move to a city not too far from Tokyo after selling their old house.

Sadly since he was still underage he couldn't do much to help her with money, he had to wait until he was in high school to take a part-time job or maybe he could work while he was in middle school to get money and help his mother as much as possible. His older sister didn't help because she was studying aboard in Brazil thanks to a recommendation she got and probably already had a kid to take care of.

He loves his mother, a lot.

Even if she wasn't Kushina he loved her beyond belief. She always tried her best to make him happy regardless of how things were like for them, she always did her best to smile at him and make him smile no matter what and that alone was enough for him.

He didn't need any material stuff or expensive things to make him happy his mother being there for him and loving him was more than enough for him and that alone gave him the power to continue living and to try and make her happy no matter what. He even had started to apply himself to school to show her he appreciates everything she had done for him. He wanted to make her proud of him and even after he was done with school he tried his best to help her around the house so she could have things easier.

Shaking his head, he started stripping off his clothes and change into new ones consisting of a blue shirt with long sleeves, a bright orange hooded vest, a pair black shorts and a pair of white sneakers. It was quite similar to something he had used back in his world because it made him feel a little more comfortable not to mention he struggled a lot to find orange clothes that his mother would approve.

Happy with the changes he tried to fix his hair as much as possible before walking out of his room only to find himself buried in someone's stomach as soon as he tried to step outside of his room.

"Oh, Naru-Chan you are awake? I was about to wake you up so we could have breakfast." Said a soft almost melodic voice from adobe him, a voice he knew all too well and came to love.

Naruto didn't make any move to remove himself away from the owner of the voice as he merely wrapped his arms around said person as much as possible as a grin formed on his face.

"Hehehe, sorry mom I just woke up earlier than usual." Naruto replied looking up with a huge grin on his face looking at his mother with happiness something that was matched by her with a much smaller smile as she gently patted his head.

"I see... Seems I'm not the only one excited today am I?" His mother said with a small smile on her face happy to see her son was already in a good couldn't explain it but whenever he was happy she couldn't help but want to match his happiness.

Miyako Ishida, Naruto's mom, was quite tall even he would dare say she was taller than his own mom reaching a good 5'8" Miyako was a really young mother barely reaching her late twenties she had given birth to her child at a really young age so she had dropped out of school which had formed her to have really limited kind of works she could take.

Miyako had fair skin with olive colored eyes and long pale blonde hair reaching all the way to the middle of her back with long bangs of hair framing her face with the top having a small patch of black hair something she had done one day because it looked good in her words. Her hair was quite unique at least compared to some hairstyles he had seen in his life both here and in the elemental nations as her hair was a little spiky on the top and wavy at the bottom.

His mother was wearing a red tank top with black shorts and a black apron with white fluffy slippers, usually she was wearing long sleeved tops and long pants but seen as right now it was just the two of them and it was really early in the morning she had decided to just go like she woke up. It was barely 7:30 A.M. after all.

"You know it!" Naruto yelled with a huge grin on his face before hugging his mom one more time and run down the stairs for breakfast earing a small laugh from his mother who followed behind him on a much slower phase.

"Be careful Naru-Chan." His mother yelled making a stern expression for a moment before a smile formed once again on her face. Her son was... a blessing if she had to put someway. He was just so bright she would sometimes call him her little sun with how bright and cheerful his personality was like and it didn't help his hair was so spiky and bright. His smile was the brightest thing about him. Even she found herself stunned by how he looked when he expressed his happiness through his smile and his eyes it was almost like her son loves wearing his emotions on his sleeves.

Her son was her blessing, it didn't matter how bad things were like for them or how stressed she felt sometimes her son always found the way to make her mood go up every time. It was like he knew exactly when she felt down or bad and no matter how much she tried to hide it he always found out. But he also always managed to cheer her up even if it was the last thing he did.

And he always managed to fill her with joy even in her worst moment.

She knew that if it wasn't because of him she wouldn't have been able to move on from her divorce.

Her son saved her from her pain.

When she reached the table she saw her little sun was already there with his always present smile on his face waving his legs back and forth waiting patiently for her to get there. She didn't waste time and quickly went to serve him a couple of scrambled eggs and bacon, she had already prepared everything and it really didn't take more than a couple of minutes to make.

"Today is a big day for us Naru-Chan, so let's do our best since-"

"Today you start working as a hairdresser and I have my first day of school in this new city!" Naruto finished for her with a huge grin on his face and a rather playful twinkle in his eyes that made her chuckle and nod her head a couple of times.

"Mhmm,~ Naru-chan try to do your best at school to make friends and not give problems to your teachers. I know you had to leave behind a lot of your old friends because we had to move but try to make some new ones, it doesn't matter if you make a lot of them just make sure those friends count."His mother said softly resting her cheek on her hand while poking her scrambled eggs with a fork.

"I know mom! You don't have to worry! I promise I won't give problems to my teachers and I'll try my best to make friends and make you proud of me!" Naruto said giving his mother the same grin making her smile softly at him.

She was already proud of her son, he was the top of his class even back on Tokyo, he wasn't selfish like other kids, he never gave her problems, he always tried to make her life easier and she knew he couldn't make her any more proud than she was already.

"I know my little sun, it makes me really happy and proud to see how you always do your best." His mother said softly before reaching out to gently caress his head with a rather loving touch getting a more shy smile from him.

Naruto didn't really understand why but every single bit of love or affection his mother gave him made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside to the point he even got shy. Something anyone who knew him from his previous life would be quite shocked.

"Hehe, you bet I'll do it! I promise I will make you proud and happy and I never go back in my word!" Naruto yelled getting a chuckle from his mother as he rushed to finish the rest of his breakfast something his mother copied on a much slower way.

The beautiful and happy scene of a mother and her child laster for a couple more minutes as they made small talk between each other and enjoyed their breakfast in complete peace until they were forced to stop as it was time to start the day with their responsibilities.

Naruto had washed his own dishes as he was already used to and had gone upstairs to grab his backpack making sure that he had all of his stuff such as new books, some notebooks he had used before on the other school. He felt buying new ones was such a waste of money since these ones he had been using were still somewhat new he also made sure to pack the lunch box his mother made for him since sadly she had taken away his instant ramen.

When he finished with that he went downstairs where his mother was already waiting for him patiently with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Naru-Chan do you remember the way there?" His mother asked bending down to meet him eye to eye to show him her concerned face.

"Yep! I remember the way mom you have nothing to worry about!" Naruo said closing his eyes with a grin on his face nearly making his mother squeal at how cute he looked like.

"That's good, it never hurts to just make sure. You remember what to do when you get there right?" His mother asked tilting her face to the side with a smile, her answer came in the form of Naruto nodding with the same grin on his face.

"Of course! I just need to go to the principal's office to know my class right?" Naruto asked opening his eyes to look at his mother who only nodded her head with a small smile on her face.

"Mhmm, they shouldn't ask you for anything since we took care of all the papers and all that boring stuff yesterday." His mother said closing her eyes before putting her forehead with his in an affectionate way making him copy her actions and close his own eyes as he enjoyed the warmth and love his mother was giving him.

After staying like that for a couple of seconds she decided to pull back so she could pull him in a tight hug before kissing the top of his head making him hug her back in reaction something that made his mother incredibly happy.

"I love you, mom... I know I'm still too young and I don't say it often but I wanted to say that I appreciate all you do for me! Thanks for being the best mom in the world." Naruto said burying his face in his mother's shoulder hugging her tightly with his short arms.

His words, however, made a lone tear fall from her eyes as she squeezed him back and kissed the top of his head lovingly. She sure felt the luckiest person in the world thanks to her son, she could see a bright future ahead of him.

"I love you too my little sun, as long as you are happy I will always be proud of you no matter what happens or what you do with your life I will always be proud of calling you, my son." His mother said almost making Naruto tear up as he heard the very same words he had always wanted to hear when he was a little it was something he had always yearned when he had been in the elemental nations so hearing it right now from his actual mother filled him with joy.

"Yosh! I need to give my all too!" Miyako Ishida said as she quickly made her way upstairs to change and start working as the new local hairdresser.

She wouldn't let her son be the only one doing his best!

* * *

Ueno Naoka likes to think of herself as someone smart.

Or at least she considers herself smarter than anyone in her class and even smarter than the average girl/boy of her age at least.

She was the top student in her class so it helped in proving her point.

Uneo Naoka is an 11-year-old girl with long black hair that reached all the way to the middle of her back with two long bangs of hair reaching a little over her breast. She also had beautiful dark blue eyes that could be easily mistaken for dark purple, with white skin that only made her more beautiful. She was really average height for someone of her, maybe a tiny bit taller than the average but she didn't really care that much about it.

She was currently wearing a really simple white shirt with red sleeves (the color) that extended all the way to her shoulders with a much lighter red at the borders of the sleeves and on the collar of her shirt with a childish looking bowl of rice with a smiley face on it. To match she had a pair of black shorts with two small pockets, a pair of long white socks that reached a little under her knees with a pink border and the classic white and red shoes the school demands them wear.

According to her friend she was considered one of the most beautiful or cute girls in the school, something that escaped her since she didn't feel any special and she just didn't really care to be honest mostly because of two important reasons. One is that none of the boys really got her attention and she didn't even think of dating a boy anyways, just the mere idea of dating made her shiver in disgust. And second of all is that a lot of them were really dumb or in some cases really gross.

That and ew cooties.

No one could really blame her seen as she was still a fifth grader so it would be surprising or more like shocking if she found boys attractive or if she even wanted to date anyone. Thought she would say that the only positive thing she could find of being considered attractive by other people of her age was that it made her feel a bit more confident in herself.

Shrugging she just decided to not stress herself and just lean her cheek on one of her hands while continuing playing with a lollipop she had sneaked past her mother this morning. Sighing softly she decided to just wait for the teacher to start class however she felt it was taking longer than usual to get in the classroom something that made her a little curious.

Well, it wasn't like it was a bad thing seen as it gave everyone else some extra free time to do whatever they want. While she was the top of her class in academics it didn't mean she loves having classes.

She was 11 after all.

"Nao-Chan, Nao-Chan." Naoka heard from behind her making her stop her train of thoughts and turn around to face whoever was calling her, meeting face to face with a girl with really pale blond hair, and olive eyes. Her hair was tied in a double braid style. She had a pair of glasses with a bright pink shirt and a white skirt, with short socks and the typical white and red shoes from school. This was Kawai Miki the class rep another 11-year-old girl.

"Hmm? What is it, Miki?" Naoka asked with a raised eyebrow getting a smile from the other girl.

"Oh, nothing just wanted to ask if you had any idea why the teacher is late?" Miki asked smiling kindly at her while holding a book close to her chest.

"Nope, maybe he got in trouble?" Naoka said with a laugh obviously finding the idea funny since she didn't like the teacher at all he was too much of a bastard and hypocrite in her opinion.

"Mou... Nao-chan that's a bit cruel don't you think?" Miki said giggling at her friend but even she couldn't deny she also disliked the teacher something that was shared by everyone in the classroom. "Well... Some of the other girls thought we may have a new student and some of them are hoping it's a cute boy and well you can guess the boys are expecting." She said smiling at her friend watching as she paused most likely to think about what she said.

Naoka could actually see the logic behind that, though it would be kind of weird for someone to transfer schools at this time of the year. It was just rare but not completely impossible. Still, she couldn't help but now feel curious about the possibility of a new student joining and how he or she would be like, maybe if the new student was interesting enough she would try to friend him or her.

"Mmm..." Humming, Naoka got the attention of her friend. "Well if it's a guy I just hope he isn't a pig or an idiot like the other guys from the class." Naoka said honestly referring to the guys at the back who were wrestling who weren't actually trying to wrestle. The only thing they were doing was disgusting stuff such as putting saliva in each other's ears to make them surrender. That alone made both girls turn green in disgust and nod at each other.

And their parents wonder why they didn't want to think of romance right now.

"And if it's a girl?" Miki asked with her head tilted to the side.

"Well, that one is a lot easier, as long as she is friendly I wouldn't mind friending her I guess?" Naoka said with a shrug, as long as the girl wasn't rude or like her mother would say whenever a rude customer was in the store a 'bitch' not like she would say it out loud because she was sure her mother would find out somehow and kill her for it.

Accepting that answer Miki decided to forget the subject and just make small talk here and there with Naoka as both of them waited patiently for the teacher to get there and lucky or unlucky for them depending on how you see it as they didn't have to wait for that much for the teacher to finally arrive in the classroom.

The teacher like usual didn't really pay attention to anyone and just ignored how they bowed and said 'good morning' to him something no one decided to comment on it seen as they didn't want to get scolded by him as he could turn up to be a real bastard after all.

In silence, everyone just watched as he made his way in a rather lazy way to his desktop while scratching the back of his head with a loud yawn while also throwing his stuff on the desk in a really uncaring way.

"Good morning class." The teacher said with a tone that clearly said he didn't want to be there right now, still the class answered back with a "Good morning teacher" that he ignored making some of them sigh or twitch in annoyance.

 _ ***Sigh*** _ "As some of you may or may not have noticed or even cared enough to notice, I got here late and as much as I want to not come here and give classes to a bunch of brats I have no choice but to come here but eh anyways I was called to the headmaster's office." The teacher said leaning against the blackboard with a yawn leaving his lips while looking up at the ceiling.

"The reason I was called there was that there is a new student joining us today from Tokyo, I don't know nor do I care why he moved from there but he is waiting outside. You can come in now!" The teacher yelled at the end loud enough so the person outside could hear.

'Hmm... So it was indeed a new student huh... Still, I'm surprised the new student is from Tokyo.' Naoka thought with some surprise showing on her face, she was actually really surprised that someone from Tokyo had moved here considering that from what she can remember hearing from her parents Tokyo had a really high education level compared to other regions of Japan.

With that, the doors of the classroom were flung open and the new student speed inside as time looked like it had slowed down for everyone especially for Naoka…

* * *

Naruto had to admit he felt really impressed and at peace with how different this town felt like compared to the one in Tokyo. This one felt more... comfortable? Welcoming? Well he didn't really know how to put it but it felt less stiff or strict compared to Tokyo and in a way, it felt more... Natural compared to Tokyo that had a more busy and cold feeling that he didn't really enjoy.

He just felt that Tokyo felt a bit more uncaring for some weird reason.

Still, this change was really welcome to him as it reminded him a little of Konoha. Even on his way to school, he had been getting greetings from random people mostly from officers, some old people, and an adult woman all who had given him warm smiles and friendly waves something he really never got in Tokyo. He also loved how happy the mood in this town was like which only helped in making his own mood happier.

When he arrived at the school grounds he didn't feel that impressed mostly because he had been here before with his mother when they came here to sign him up and it was a really average school, but it was still a rather nice place. From what he could see no one was outside so he guessed that everyone was already in their classes, he did get here a bit late after all because he wanted to take his sweet time enjoying the streets and fresh air.

Without wasting much time he quickly made his way to the principal's office which didn't take that long as he could remember perfectly the way there.

As soon as he arrived there he decided to knock twice on the door waiting for someone to open the door with much to his luck didn't take that long. When the door opened he found himself face to face with the principal who was a really old man probably around his 60's wearing a brown suit.

"Ah, you are finally here I was waiting for you." The man said smiling warmly at the young boy in front of his office.

"Yep! I'm here like you told me so I could get class assigned!" Naruto said grinning making the older man chuckle in amusement.

"Ohoho, indeed I did say such a thing. Well, I already informed your teacher about you so he should probably be waiting for you outside of your classroom." The principal said before going back to his desk and open one of the drawers to pull out a piece of paper that he ended up giving to Naruto.

"In there it should say all the classes you will be having along with the exact time they start. It also says what class you are assigned to, if my age isn't catching up to me I think it's class 5-A." The principal said rubbing his chin in thought. "Mmm, anyways I won't take any more of your time young one you should hurry and head to class." The man said before smiling at Naruto who nodded his head in an enthusiastic way. Bowing to the man and closing the door gently he didn't waste time in leaving to search for his class.

Luckily enough he found his class without much trouble with the kind help of the janitor who was more than happy to help him, he was sure that if the janitor didn't help him he would have ended up taking whatever random direction he could think of.

When he reached the room he saw a man who he assumed was his teacher, waiting outside with a look that clearly said he didn't want to be here right now.

That or maybe he was not a morning person.

"Ano...?" Naruto said getting the attention of the man who just turned to look at him with clear disinterest in his eyes.

"Ahh ahh, so you are the new brat the principal was talking about?" The man said with a rude tone while scratching his head in an annoyed way completely ignorant of the twitching eye from Naruto.

'I'm so going to prank this asshole...' "Y-Yeah that's me..." Naruto said with a forced smile as a tick mark formed on the top of his head. If it wasn't because his mother wanted him to behave he was sure he would have already pranked this guy or at least punched him in the balls.

"Hmm? Well, whatever let's just get this over with I really want to sit down already. I'll tell you when you can enter." The man said and without caring if he understood he just decided to enter the classroom in a lazy way. When he disappeared into the classroom Naruto couldn't help but let out a sigh he didn't know he had been holding. He was completely sure that if he stayed alone with the man more time than he had to he was going to give him a piece of his mind.

Scratching the back of his head he decided to just lean against the wall looking up at the ceiling in thought. He could hear the man's annoying voice all the way here and he was completely sure he managed to hear some silent complains from people inside with his enhanced hearing.

So he assumed he wasn't the only one that dislikes the bastard.

It didn't take that long before he heard a loud 'You can come in' from the classroom which made him know it was time for him to enter.

Pushing himself away from the door he just did that and decided to enter the classroom allowing his gaze to wander around the room as he tried to take every single detail perfectly, he was slightly surprised at how different and messy this classroom was like compared to the ones in his previous school. Here you could see all kinds of things on the floor something he guessed was most likely from playing when the teacher was not present.

He, of course, was completely ignoring stares he was getting from the girls in the class as he was more focused on analyzing the room.

Something he didn't really understand. As far as he can remember he always seems to get a lot of attention from girls his age and sometimes from slightly older girls something he never really got back in his world because he had never had a girl showing interest in him. Most of the reason other people would even pay attention to him was when he ended up pulling awesome pranks.

Hopefully, his mother wouldn't find out because last time she turned really scary when she found out girls were interested in him back in Tokyo.

Like Shikamaru would have said, moms are scary.

Scanning the room he found himself staring at a girl with dark blue eyes almost purple and long black hair looking at him with her eyes widening. He felt surprised too not because he could recognize the girl, most of the reason was that she was staring at him with surprise and well she was quite pretty even he had to admit that much. It was just a random thought that crossed his mind but he didn't think much of it as he only made an observation about it.

Thought he sure was surprised considering most of the girls he saw in the room looked rather normal or plain in a way.

He was also surprised to see she had a T-Shirt of his favorite animated show. Rice boy was quite famous thought as the character even had his own amusement park and was quite popular with people of all ages if he wasn't wrong Rice boy had a manga too.

*Sigh* "Can you introduce yourself so we can start the class?" His teacher asked in a bored tone sitting behind his desk, all he got was a nod from Naruto breaking everyone from their trance as they stared at the unique looking boy. Even back in his world, his looks were quite unique. His shade of hair, skin color, and eye color was something you didn't see ever. And his whisker marks too but that was mostly thanks to his status as the holder of the nine tails.

"Hai… Hello everyone! My name is Naruto Uz- Err Ishida it's nice to meet you all! I hope we can all get along." Naruto said with a grin he had almost fucked up saying Uzumaki but at least he caught himself before he embarrassed himself in front of everyone.

He already expected the yells he got from the class who was quite excited about the new guys both guys and girls looked rather happy. For the guys, it was the chance to get a new potential friend who looked so friendly it was hard for them to not feel the need to friend him. While the girls were quite happy about the new guy is a cute guy with cute whisker marks and how they wanted to pet them much to his annoyance, while some were glad the new guy looked decent compared to the other guys. Decent in the way he wasn't a pig or disgusting at least.

"Ok enough yelling you brats are going to make my headache worse." The teacher said in annoyance. "If anyone got any questions for Naruto please raise your hand and ask them please take your time so I can give fewer classes today."

"Yes?" Naruto said pointing at a girl with glasses and pale blond hair.

"Uhm why did you move from a school in Tokyo to a school in this place? I heard Tokyo had really great schools so…" The girl asked feeling a bit shy as the attention was suddenly focused on her.

"Well my mother thought it would be better for us to move here, so far I like it here." Naruto answered with a grin before pointing at another person.

"Don't you feel sad about leaving your friends behind?" A rather chubby guy asked making Naruto hum in thought.

"Well I guess I am but I'm pretty sure I can make friends here with all of you so I don't feel so sad now," Naruto answered getting a few giggles and chuckles from the class, Naruto then pointed at Naoka who looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Can you tell us about you so we can know you better?" She asked leaning on her right hand with a smile on her face crushing the lollipop with her teeth then moving it around.

"Mmm well I guess I could hehe I'm 11 years old, I like Ramen, making friends, I love to exercise, my family and of course I like Rice Boy!" Naruto yelled with a grin getting several cheers from the fans of the show. "Things I hate are… I hate the 3 minutes it takes to cook instant ramen 3 minutes is not instant! I also hate people who don't cherish their bonds and for my dreams well I'm not sure right now." Naruto said with a chuckle rubbing the back of his head making some of them sweatdrop at his apparent addiction to Ramen.

"Well, I guess that's enough, for now, brat as much as I would love to have you keep wasting my teaching time I don't want to risk being spotted by someone." He said making everyone sweatdrop. "Ueno is the seat next to you free?"

"Huh?" She said surprised at the question but quickly recovered from her initial shock and quickly stood up. "H-Hai no one is using that sit." She said getting a nod from the teacher.

"Well Ishida use that seat, it will be yours for the rest of the year so do whatever you want with it." He said getting a nod from Naruto who just decided to walk straight to the seat that was just assigned to him.

When he reached the seat he found himself getting stared by the girl known as Ueno. Making him raise an eyebrow at her but merely decided to turn to face her and grin at her. "Nice to meet you I hope we can get along."

If Naruto had his eyes open he would have seen the blush that appeared on her face for a second before it went away. She didn't like the new guy, nope she didn't find him cute with those whisker marks he had.

"Y-Yeah I'm Naoka Ueno call me what you like the most." She said looking at the front of class watching as the teacher wrote something on the blackboard in a really lazy way.

"Hehe alright, Nao-chan I hope we can become friends." He said smiling at her before turning to face the blackboard, if he had stared at her he would have seen the small smile appearing on her face, time looked like it had slowed down around them as everyone else had blurred out and slowly muted out.

It was almost like the two were the center of the world at this point.

Unknown to Ueno Naoka she had just formed a bond with Naruto Uzumaki and that bond would just grow as time went on.

She hopes he doesn't disappoint her.


	2. Vol 1 - Meeting new people

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, Yahari or any of the animes in this fanfic.**

* * *

Normal Talking "I'm hungry…!"  
Normal Thinking ' _I'm hungry…!'_  
Shouko Writing _"I'm lazy."_

* * *

"Thank god its finally lunch break…" Naruto muttered incredibly tired leaning on his table with both of his arms extended, he was glad he could finally have a lunch break, the fact that he was doing his best in classes didn't mean he enjoys classes. He still hates school with a passion and since he can't do pranks he is pretty much forced to endure all this boredom and torture.

He ended up blinking several times when he felt someone staring at him, letting curiosity get the best of him he turned around to look in the direction he 'felt' the staring from and he almost felt the need to sweatdrop when he saw it was Ueno Naoka staring at him with so much intensity that he could swear he heard something like 'jiii~' sound coming from her.

Did he have something on his face or something? He hopes that's not the case otherwise he was sure as hell Sasuke would laugh at him from wherever he is because he had embarrassed himself somehow.

"Er do you need something Nao-Chan?" Naruto asked moving his body to a more proper way or as proper as he could so that he was looking directly at her, he only watched as she blinked at him and only coughed in her hand with both of her eyes closed and a small tint of red coloring her cheeks.

"A-Ah yes I wanted to ask if you want to eat lunch with me and some friends? Since you are new and everything." Naoka said as she slowly pulled out her lunch out of her backpack, he, of course, watched as she took out a small pink Bentō box it was… cute to say the least it even had a small bunny on the top.

"...Oh! sure! I would like that" Naruto said smiling at her before he went and looked for his own Bentō, while he was doing this he was unaware of the looks he was getting from people of his class.

Some groaned in disappointment when they saw he was already taken away by Ueno while others just continued staring at him commenting about his appearance and about him in general.

Of course, no one could blame them considering it was rare to get new transfer students more so at this time of the year.

Not to mention Naruto was unique looking on his own, his shade of hair was rare in Japan at least, and it was also rare to see someone with eyes as blue as his not to mention he is quite unique looking or like his mother would say much to his embarrassment that he was handsome for someone his age. To most of them, it looked like he was a foreigner because of his overall looks but he did say he used to live in Tokyo so it was really unique for them to meet someone who is a natural blond with blue eyes and the fact he looks Asian says a lot.

Naruto barely had time to grab his Bentō when he found his arm getting pulled by none other than Naoka who was looking pretty happy to take him away from everyone else, she was, of course, aware of the stuff everyone was saying which annoyed her to some extent.

"O-Oi! careful I almost dropped my food!" Naruto said but of course, his words ended up in deaf ears as Ueno only dragged him out of the classroom.

 _'Why is it that girls always love to have things their way?'_ Naruto thought as he was getting dragged around against his will. He wouldn't say it out loud after all his sensei warned him about the true danger to all males known as female fury.

...For some reason, all the males in the building wanted to nod their head almost as if a universal law between men was stated.

After getting dragged for a couple of minutes they finally reached their destination much to Naruto's relief since he didn't like getting dragged around like that and no matter how much he whined he just got ignored!

Anyways the group was made purely of… girls.

It was to be expected thought seen as girls usually liked to hang out with other girls and boys only like to hang out with other boys at this age at least at this age they did since he was sure later on they would be more worried about getting a girlfriend or boyfriend. At least as far as he can remember that's how it used to be when he was in the elemental nations, so he guessed it was the same here at least.

One of the first girls that came into his range of vision had blond hair like him but a much more pale version even more than his own mom's hair, with olive eyes, she kind of gave him the feeling of a nerdish kind of girl or at least she looked like one of those really behaved girls to him, he just hopes she doesn't scold him for being lazy.

The other girl that was sitting with her was slightly taller than Ueno and the blonde girl, she had short brown hair with freckles and gentle dark golden eyes? he wasn't even sure if her eyes were golden colored but it did match her hair color in a weird way. She was wearing more relaxed clothes compared to the one sitting beside her.

"Ah, Nao-Chan you are finally here. Oh, my you brought the new student with you?" The blond haired girl said covering her mouth in a surprised way making him raise an eyebrow at the weird gesture. The girl was cute he could admit that much maybe she did that so people would notice? He didn't really understand girl stuff after all.

That or maybe girls were just weird.

"Yep! He seems decent enough unlike the rest of the guys in the class" Naoka said with a smile looking at her friends who giggled in response getting an awkward laugh from Naruto, just what did the guys in his class do to make the girls have such a bad opinion about them anyways?

"Hahaha that's great. If he is anything like he looks then I hope we can become friends, my name is Sahara Miyoko hope Ueno didn't drag you too much." The girl said with a gentle smile on her face waving at him from her spot, Naruto only nodded politely at her at least she was nice?

"Sorry about Nao-Chan dragging you around, she sometimes does what she wants ahahah" The blonde haired girl said with a sweat drop, looking away when Naoka started glaring at her. "Ehem, a-anyways I'm Kawai Miki I hope we can get along." The girl said bowing slightly which he copied still that didn't stop the sweat drop from appearing on the back of his head.

"Y-Yeah *cough* Anyways nice to meet you! I hope we can all get along!" Naruto said with both of his eyes closed and a huge grin appearing on his face making the girls blush by how… warm his grin was like. He would at least open up his friendship to these girls if they were nice if they end up being assholes he would just not bother seen as he can't kick their asses and make them his friends that way.

Sometimes he hated how complicated this world is like.

Like for example females asking for equality yet using things such as their gender to protect themselves and come out as 'innocent' or people discriminating others over stupid stuff. Back in his world people didn't discriminate you for your looks or your race. Everyone was equal and if you were a shinobi that rule applied even more. They wouldn't care if you are a female or a male if you could fight for your village then you were going to do it without caring about minor stuff like gender or race. If anything you could get discriminated if you were from an enemy village but that's as far as it got.

He didn't count being a human sacrifice in that seen as that was just unique and they had a reason even if it was stupid to do that stuff.

"Yeah… I hope so too." Naoka said smiling at him she didn't know why and she obviously didn't understand why he gave her such a warm feeling when she talked to him but she had to admit she enjoys it, it's like his mere presence gives off an aura of protection and warmth.

It was... weird to explain it was like his aura and words were like honey, with a loving and warm feeling that just radiated off him in huge amounts. He gave a feeling that he would accept you regardless of who you are and what you have done. When she talks to him she could feel this... weird aura coming from him in waves it was almost like he could make friends with anyone he wants. She was actually enjoying the feeling it was like… surrounding her whenever she tried talking to him.

It was weird in a way it's like he just had this aura to him that made it natural for him to make friends with everyone he wanted.

Shrugging knowing she wouldn't find more about it she just sat down next to Naruto and they started chatting without a single care in the world.

"So are those marks on your cheeks for real?" Miki asked looking- no more like staring with all her might at his whisker marks, she wasn't the only one as the other two girls stared at him with their full attention.

"H-Huh? Yeah well, actually these are birthmarks my mother said I was born with them not sure why but I think it makes me look cool." Naruto said rubbing his chin he was proud of his whisker marks it made him stand out from everyone else and it also shows his connection with Kurama and in a way with his mother first mother.

"Woah I don't think I ever heard of someone having birthmarks like that before…" Sahara- er Miyoko- whatever he will just call her Sahara it's easier to say at least. Sahara had a look of awe on her face clearly finding his whisker marks amazing at least in what he guessed was her opinion, and besides who else could claim they had whisker marks as amazing as this after all?

"I have to admit it's unique, by the way, are you really from Tokyo? You just gave me the feeling you were from another country well not just a feeling but you look like you come from another country." Naoka asked getting a confused look from Naruto.

"Of course I come from Tokyo! I was born there and used to live all of my life there until we moved. Well actually now that you mentioned that I think my mom said my dad was from another country." Naruto said taking a small bite of his food, usually, he would be eating or more like inhaling his food but seen as he was with girls of his age he had to behave or else he would get beaten up.

He did not have a good experience with girls and his bad manners after all.

"Ohhh that sounds amazing don't you think so Mi-Chan?" Miki said looking at Sahara with both of her hands clasped.

"Um!" Miki said nodding at her friend before something popped up in her mind. "Oh! Didn't you say you like to exercise? Does it mean you practice a sport?" She said making the other two girls interested all of the sudden.

"Mmm… well, I don't really practice a sport but I do like martial arts. But I was thinking I could try other sports here it could be fun I guess." Naruto said honestly he did practice martial arts or well hand to hand combat in his case and it was considered a sport in this place so yeah he practices martial arts.

"Ohh that's interesting! I actually like sports! I want to join a track club when I get older my mom said I could do it if I really wanted to so I'll give it a try later." Sahara said smiling softly.

"Oh? Didn't know that about you. I don't really like participating in sports thought I hate staying under the sun for too long." Naoka said honestly, but the truth was that she just didn't have good stamina and she totally hated getting sweaty.

"Same as Nao-Chan I don't handle sports that well." Miki said with a sheepish look on her face, she would rather study than try to do sports herself she just wasn't.. someone who would exercise if possible.

"Oh right" Naruto said getting everyone's attention. "You like rice boy too Nao-Chan? I noticed when I entered the room that your shirt had a picture of him." He said making her blink in surprise.

"Yeah, I do actually I never miss a show myself!" Naoka said with her chest puffed out it was one of her favorite shows, one of the few that her parents would allow her to watch, while it was a bit childish she just loved the show with a passion it was just so freaking good.

"Haha that's great! I never miss an episode either!" Naruto said grinning at her making her eyes shine and before anyone knew it they started doing weird poses that appeared on the show much to the amusement of their friends.

 _'I guess… it wouldn't hurt to have some fun..'_ Naruto thought softly as he continued making poses with Naoka with a smile forming on his face just doing his best to enjoy the moment.

* * *

When classes finally ended Naruto couldn't help but feel relieved as he packed his stuff in his own backpack so he could go home. He had to admit he had fun today in school and he would dare say almost as much fun he had with his friends back in Tokyo but well it still made him happy he got some new friends here.

He did learn a lot of stuff like his assumption about his teacher being an asshole being true, thanks to Naoka telling him that. That only made his desire to prank the bastard even stronger. But he didn't want to risk making his mother go through the embarrassment of dealing with his school telling her that he was not behaving so he had to resist the urge.

For now at least.

He was technically 29 years old so he was more mature than his old self from the nations. Still, he couldn't get rid of a lot of things he used to do and since he wanted to enjoy a normal childhood he had to resist doing a lot of stuff he had done back in his time but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to enjoy himself, he could still do a lot of stuff he used to do and have a normal childhood something that was taken from him back in the nations thanks to his status as the Jinchuriki.

"Cya tomorrow Naruto~" Naoka said as she left the room with Miki and Sahara behind her waving at him action he copied and waved back.

"Cya tomorrow!" Naruto yelled back before chuckling as he finished putting everything in his backpack and made his way outside and went straight home, he had to admit that this city felt way more peaceful compared to Tokyo, maybe it was a good thing they decided to move to Chiba. **_(If you ask why Chiba I only went for it because_** **_its 30 mins away from Tokyo... I think?)_** In a way he could say it reminds him of Konoha, the city was always peaceful at least compared to Tokyo, also in here you could feel a warm welcoming feeling much like his village used to give away, the peace it made you feel it was like nothing you could imagine if you used to live in Tokyo.

The weather was actually a little weird in Konoha now that he thought about it, since it was hot as hell when summer got there, and it got cold to the point it snows in Konoha whenever it's winter he was sure Sakura said something about Konoha having extreme weather or something weird like that. Yet he never got the chance to see fall for some reason that season never touched Konoha, was it because of the first Hokage had created the trees that surround the village?.

Now that he thought back of his old home he couldn't help but question himself with a frown appearing on his face.

Was it really okay he tried to make friends? Did he even deserve it? He cursed himself as he had reacted by pure instinct when Naoka and the rest talked to him, but it wasn't his fault he just... he wasn't like Sasuke. He couldn't push people away that easy if they tried to become his friends. His own loneliness didn't help him either.

Deep down he was scared of being alone.

He didn't want to experience that type of pain anymore, the feeling of loneliness would just shatter what little remains intact of him. He just couldn't do something to destroy what few remains of him. He couldn't bring himself to destroy all he had worked to become, all his precious people in the nations had made him into.

But then why…

A hand slowly moved to touch his stomach or more exactly the place his seal is located. Why did he felt miserable when he thought about his home? Why couldn't he move on? Just why did he have to endure this pain? He could tank all the shit everyone throws at him, hell he survived a Chidori to the heart, the feeling of thousands or needles destroying his arm at a cellular level, hell he had lost his arm when he fought with Sasuke yet… It didn't compare to the pain he felt when he remembers all the things he failed to do in life and the people he failed. The feeling of not being with his precious people. It was way more painful than the treatment he got when he was little in Konoh-

Thankfully he was pulled out of his thoughts when a small brown blur almost went past him, it would have gone past him if it wasn't thanks to his reaction making him react by instinct and grab whatever the hell was going that fast only to find he had caught… a small puppy?

"Aren't you a fast little fella?" Naruto said with a small smile lifting the dog with both hands close to his face only for the dog to lick his cheek and bark in a rather adorable way at him. "Are you lost by any chance?" Naruto said tilting his head to the side only getting a bark making him chuckle some more.

"S-Sable where did you gooo~!? Mou~!" Came the female voice of a girl his age who appeared all of the sudden from the corner of the street, the girl ended up putting her hands on her knees to try and catch her breath.

The girl had long waist-length coral colored hair, he wasn't sure if that hair color was natural but he couldn't say anything since his hair is this shade of blonde naturally. Still, he had to admit he liked her hair color it was… cute? Anyways the girl had peach-colored eyes and fair skin giving her a really cute look that was enhanced by that pout she had on her face.

Even Naruto was forced to look away with a small blush at how cute this girl looks like with a pout on her face. That shouldn't be legal! More so when he has a deep weakness to cute and adorable things damn it! The girl unaware of what she did just ended up turning around to look in his direction and-

"Ah! Sable there you are!" Said the girl pointing at the dog that had made itself comfortable on top of his arms barking in happiness at the girl with his? her? tail waving in happiness, maybe she was the owner of the dog? She did call him/her Sable so.

"Are you perhaps the owner of this dog?" Naruto asked looking at the girl who blinked in surprise making him sweat drop, did she just notice he was there? Was this girl some sort of airhead like the ones found in manga?

"Ah! S-Sorry about him!" The girl said bowing to him making him raise an eyebrow so it was a male then?

"Its…ok?" Naruto said taking the dog in his hands and hand it to the girl who was more than happy to take him away.

"A-Ah thanks! Um…"

"Naruto Ishida" Naruto said with a grin on his face making the girl stare at him in silence, it was only thanks to her puppy that she got pulled out of her staring with a blush coloring her cheeks.

"Y-Yui Yuigahama!" The now identified as Yui said with a bow getting more chuckles from Naruto, this, of course, made her pout in mock anger thinking he was making fun of her.

"W-What's so funny y-you meanie!" This only made him chuckle even more which made her fume.

"N-Nothing just thought you were really cute." Naruto said bluntly whipping away a tear from his eye oblivious of what his words caused.

 _'C-Cute? He thinks I'm c-cute? D-Didn't mom say that's what dad told her when they m-m-married!?'_ Thought the innocent mind of one Yui clearly misunderstanding the situation.

"Well anyways I need to get going or mom will get mad! Cya later Yui-Chan~" Naruto said waving at her and running away.

"H-Hey wait!..." Was all she could say as Naruto ran off in a random direction probably to his house all while waving at her.

She couldn't help but frown when she just saw his retreating back, she actually wanted to talk more with him but now she couldn't seen as he left already. She thought she could be friends with him but well maybe she could try again if she saw him again? He did say cya later so he wanted to see her again?

With a determined look she looked at the direction he had disappeared.

She will make him be her friend even if that's the last thing she does!

With that in mind she just hugged her puppy close to her chest and made her way back home so she could tell her mother what happened today.

* * *

"I'm home!" Naruto yelled the moment he passed the main door of his home, not wasting any time in removing his shoes and putting them properly in their place.

"Welcome home!" Yelled his mother from the kitchen making him smile and run in that direction leaving his backpack on a corner where it wouldn't bother anyone.

 _'Hmm… Are we eating something fried? It does smell a lot like oil…'_ Naruto thought in wonder, he didn't really care anyways. To him, anything his mother made was perfect and delicious. He didn't really care what his mother made he was just glad she always made homemade food something he had always wanted when he was younger, yeah he loves ramen with a passion but homemade food from a mother was on a totally new level.

"Hey, Naru-Chan how was your first day in school?" His mother asked kindly smiling at him warmly, she was now wearing the clothes he was used to seeing her on this being a pair of long jeans and a yellow long turtleneck shirt with long sleeves. He watched as his mother finished putting the table and by the looks of it they are going to eat some fried fish with rice and some veggies on the side with a bowl that had soup in it most likely miso soup.

"It was good I made a couple of friends today!" Naruto said sitting on one of the chairs grinning at his mother who smiled in return and took her own place in the table across Naruto.

"Oh? I'm glad to hear that! I think I made a couple of friends myself too." His mother said leaning her cheek on one of her hands smiling softly at him.

"Yep, there was this girl-"

 _'G-Girl?'_ His mother thought with a twitching eyebrow when she heard that as her eyes instantly narrowed at what he said.

"Her name was Ueno Naoka thought I just call her Nao-Chan, she invited me to meet her friends they were really nice girls but I feel one of them wanted to touch my whisker marks…" Naruto muttered he didn't know why but he got the feeling Miki wanted to touch his whisker marks something he wouldn't let her do.

His whisker marks were sensitive damn it!

Naruto oblivious of what his mother thought continued ranting in his head about his whisker marks while his mother looked like she would kill someone or a certain group of girls.

Her son was too young to meet girls! No! Screw that he was too young to even talk to them or have anything to do with them! Her baby wasn't going to date anyone nor would she let some hussies take away her precious little sun. They better hope she never comes across them or else they will meet her pure and raw fury.

* * *

Somewhere else four girls in different houses sneezed and hugged themselves when they felt a shiver run down their spine at the random feeling of dread that just appeared.

What the hell?

* * *

"Oh yeah! Where was I? uh… well, whatever I really like this place more than Tokyo mom! It feels… um more welcoming?" Naruto said pulling his mother from her thoughts.

"O-Oh? Well, to be honest, I get what are you talking about, the few costumers I got were really nice people and well how to put it… more relaxed? Or calm compared to the people I knew in Tokyo it's like people aren't in a rush in here." His mother said smiling at _her_ little boy clearly understanding how he felt about this place.

"Yep! Everyone I meet on the way school and the way back are like that hahah" Naruto said laughing getting a few chuckles from his mother.

"Anyways let's start eating Naru-Chan before the food gets cold." His mother said giving him another smile before they started eating making small talk here and there.

Naruto didn't know why but he felt this was just the start of his adventure, he couldn't wait for tomorrow!

* * *

 _ **-The Next Day, Physical Education Class-**_

* * *

No matter how many times he went through this class on other schools he couldn't help but feel disappointed with the modern world. Today they were going to just run several laps around the track separated by gender obviously, then they would be allowed to play whatever sport the teacher decided. Still he had to admit the standards regarding physical education were… really low if he had to say so himself.

Hell before he learned he could focus chakra on his limps to boost his strength they had been forced to take several physical training regimens back in the academy from the age of 8 all the way to the age of 13 when they graduated so they could easily move around at high speeds and have strength in a real fight. Yet here people could barely handle a couple of laps.

He saw how Naoka and Miki struggled to finish the fourth lap while Miyoko ended her sixth lap with some problems but he could see she could keep going for more laps if she wanted. Himself was already on his tenth lap and he could barely feel the burn at this point he had to hold back a lot on speed but he still got ahead of everyone else running faster than everyone else it took him a lot of effort to not use the ninja running style last thing he wants is to be called a weirdo, but at least he could still run fast enough to not look inhuman if anything he just looked like he was just really fit compared to the rest.

"Wow, Ishida-Kun wasn't lying when he said he loved exercise he just finished his tenth lap and he doesn't even look that tired! While the rest barely reached their eight and look like they would pass out anytime soon!"

"Right? Right!? Kyaaa Go Naruto-Kun!"

"I wonder if he exercises back home?"

"Wah, Ishida-san is really fast!"

"Wouldn't be surprised if he was a prodigy in sports! A real prodigy in our class! How cool is that!?"

Was some of the whispers from girls of his class as they had gone the laps they could handle and look at the boys or more specific at Naruto who was completely showing off without knowing. Some of the guys who couldn't handle past their fifth lap looked at him in awe wondering how he did such things.

Even the teacher herself found it impressive just how fit he was or at least how he managed to just ace through every exercise they had gone through without even looking tired at all. She was sure that if he continued this way when he was older the boy would get to study abroad if he wanted. And if he trained hard he could even participate in competitions outside of the country if he didn't study abroad.

"Nice Job Ishida, if you keep it like this I will end up giving you perfect scores." The teacher smiled at him nodding her head at him before she turned to the rest of the class. "Ok class! We can finish the laps now, today we are going to play…"

Naruto just stopped paying attention after that a bit disappointed he had to end now he wasn't really paying attention to the number of laps he did he was just trying to see how much he could do before he felt the burn or something at least. Back in his world he was used to running large distances without any problem hell they didn't even pause once when they went all the way from Konoha to Suna and Naruto was the only one who didn't even look tired at all.

Some of the few things he retained from his old world were his godly stamina, his looks, Sasuke's headband and his own headband. He didn't really know how he still had them with himself but he was grateful he did. Though he did notice he was taller than he used to be in his world maybe it was because his mother made sure he ate properly?

Though now that he is thinking about his own condition, didn't people pay you everything to study abroad if you were the best in whatever the hell you were doing? He remembers hearing something about it on Tokyo. Maybe if he tried something like that with sports he could get some money out of it and help his mom if he takes part-time jobs too?

Now he was really interested in it. If he could really make a lot of money out of it then he had a good way to help his mom! Now he had to do it yes or yes! He could easily learn a new language if he wanted after all he had clones to back him up so he could use them (smartly) to learn anything he wanted. He was a ninja so he was basically a cheat code in this world. He was way stronger physically compared to normal people. He was sharper than normal people. And he had the tools he needs to be on top of everyone if he wanted it wasn't really honest but he was a ninja so he wasn't supposed to play fair, not to mention it would save him annoying classes so he was all in for it!

And with that Naruto's new goal was born… little did he know that his life was going to change next year.

For the best or for the worst was something no one knew.

* * *

 **Here it is another chapter and finally introduced a character from Yahari! Wanted to make this a lot longer but with what I have planned for next chapter I have to end it here sadly. This chapter was actually a bit hard to write but next one should be here sooner.**

 **Anyways next chapter we will end up seen a certain girl~ Cya next chapter!**


	3. Vol 1 - Her Sun

**A new episode!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, Yahari or any of the animes in this fanfic.**

* * *

Normal Talking "I'm hungry…!"  
Normal Thinking ' _I'm hungry…!'_  
Notebook/Hang sign Writing/Talking _"I'm lazy."_

* * *

It's been a year since Naruto moved to Chiba and started his new life in here, he had to admit it was probably the best year of his new life. While school sucked mostly because it bored the shit out of him, there was still no way in hell he was going to ever love school.

Ever.

Fuck school!

Ehem, anyways Naruto had to say he loves his new life here. The place became more of a home than Tokyo ever did in 11 years. Well, it was to be expected honestly, seen as he had more friends here and the people, in general, were just really nice, Naruto found himself becoming really popular at school mostly because he was everyone's friend. No one in school was immune to his power to make friends after all. At this point, everyone in school loved hanging out with him or just talking in general to him.

He also managed to ace everything in school especially in sports, they had yet to find someone who could beat him in any sport after all. In academics, he was the best thanks to his clones helping him out whenever he was busy training his body.

He still had perfect control over his chakra, some people would think he would have to train again his control but that wasn't the case as it was something more mental and by instinct and well memory more than anything else. Not like it really matters, to be honest, considering he only ends up using his clones and some minor stuff at most no real need for him to use his chakra that much but he did every now and then so he wouldn't get rusty.

Part of him was actually excited to finish elementary school so he could study abroad all junior school and part of high school maybe one year or two, he had been investigating about it and he found out he could actually study abroad when he joins a junior school. He was actually planning on studying in the United States or some other country for 4 or 5 years then come back to Japan so he could be with his mother or try to find something that would help him make money as fast as possible to help his mom.

If he lives alone or at least had some more freedom then he could create several clones to take a lot of part-time jobs and gather money for his mother, he didn't do that here because he was sure his bad luck would catch up to him.

It helps he likes sports so studying abroad should be easy.

His teacher said she would recommend him if he continued being the ace in every sport that way he would have higher chances of getting accepted, of course, he had talked about it with his mom and she supported him, but she was a bit sad about it but she would support him anyways since he promised to come back to stay with her and finish the rest of high school in Chiba. He was going to come back anyway so she wasn't that sad about it.

"Ugh, I forgot tests are coming up soon…" Naruto said with a groan that was followed by a yawn he, of course, wasn't going to study considering his clones made sure to keep him ahead on school so he could just chill and take it easy so he didn't have to worry too much about stuff. Ugh, he was starting to sound like Shikamaru should he expect the word troublesome to come out of his mouth anytime soon?

"Naaaaa-Chaaaaan!" He heard the familiar voice of a certain coral haired girl who immediately ran towards him waving her hand.

Yui Yuigahama, one of his best friends and he must say one of his closest friends as of now with Naoka not being that far from her. After that little meeting they had a year ago they started meeting more frequently or more like she always managed to run into him, he didn't know how she did it but he didn't really care, of course, they had ended up hitting it pretty nice and became friends after their second meeting they did share a lot of things in common.

Still, he would gladly say he was happy they met, after all, there was never a boring day with her around.

"Hey Yui-Chan~" Naruto waved back in a lazy way he of course internally groaned at the way she addressed him, Na-Chan sounds way too girly for his liking but he already gave up trying to make her stop.

"Did you get up late today? Usually, you are there before me." Yui said looking at him with a tilt of her head, funny enough the two of them went to the same school but they were in different classes, they ended up meeting whenever they could.

"Yep! But well it's ok at least we can walk together to school." Naruto said with a chuckle getting a smile and nod from the girl.

"Um! We usually don't get the chance since we live really far from each other." Yui said with a pout she had tried to make her parents move closer to him but they just plain out refused her, she, of course, smiled when she felt Naruto pat her head.

"There~ There~ We still see each other in school don't we? " Naruto said chuckling at his friend he had already gotten used to her really silly and cheerful easy going self it was like nothing could upset the girl and she would always remain positive with a smile on her face something that Naruto really loves about the girl.

"Oh by the way some people in my class said that there is a new student in school but no one knows what class is she going to end up in, some girls in my class said they saw her a couple of days ago." Yui said with an excited look on her face, of course, the idea of new friends would make the girl really happy, in a way she was really similar to him.

"Really? that sounds really interesting, well if she is a nice person we can talk to her Yui-Chan" Naruto said softly he was actually curious about this girl it's not that common to get people transferring this time of the year it's almost like him one year ago.

"Well let's hurry Yui-Chan or we are going to be late!" Naruto grinned at her then made a move to grab her hand and rush straight to school with Yui blushing at the contact.

She didn't understand what was this feeling but it was… nice whenever he smiles at her, talks to her, holds her hand and spends time with her she felt really happy like nothing else in the world. It was a different type of happy she felt when she was with her family or friends it was something she only felt with him.

She felt really comfortable and happy whenever she was in his presence it was like his own aura covered her in a warm and loving blanket that made her feel safe from everything. She had told her mother all this but all she did was giggle and didn't tell her why did she feel like that!

Why is her family full of meanies!?

She also felt really annoyed when Ueno tried to hog him all the time she didn't really understand it but she didn't like it when Ueno clings to him or tries to take him away from her!

If they had been paying attention they would have noticed there was a girl a couple of streets away from them with short hair looking at them in wonder with an older woman standing next to her with a stoic face waiting for their turn to cross.

* * *

"Yo! Kazuki, Nao-Chan, Miki-Chan, Mi-Chan~" Naruto said in a laid-back tone entering his classroom instantly spotting his friends or at least the ones he talked and interacted with the most. **(If anyone is curious Kazuki is one of Ishida's friends look him up as Kazuki Shimada it's the blond guy from the movie)**

"You sure got late today Naruto-Kun." Naoka said almost instantly going to his side and cling to him making him grunt, there goes what little personal space he had.

"So you guys noticed too? It's not like him to be this late." Said Miki with a giggle looking at Naruto with a soft expression on her face.

"Usually you are the first one to be in class or one of the first ones." Kazuki said in a laid-back way leaning back on a nearby seat, next to him was Sahara who only nodded her head.

"Yeah… I kind of decided to sleep some more today had a really good dream today." Naruto said with a chuckle getting curious looks from his little group of friends.

"Oh? Like what exactly?" Naoka asked hugging his arm looking up at him with her eyes shining with clear interest.

"Hehe, nothing out of the normal… Just some good memories." Naruto said vaguely getting some pouts since he didn't really say anything.

"What kind of-" Naoka couldn't finish asking when the door of the classroom was thrown open in a really harsh way making most of them scramble and rush to their seats knowing the sensei had arrived.

And he did walk in the class not that long after he ended up opening the door hard enough that it was a miracle it wasn't broken by now, over the years the teacher ended up becoming lazier and turned even more of a bastard something Naruto and Naoka didn't think it was possible he got to the point he would actually threaten students if they made him mad.

How the hell did he keep his job?

Naruto was actually reaching his limit and was actually close to punching the guy hard enough to knock some teeth of his ugly face, just one more reason and he will actually do it. He could get off the hook easily after all its not like anyone would believe that a teacher got his ass kicked by a 12-year-old.

"Hey! All of you brats sit down!" The teacher said making his way to the front of the class putting down his stuff on the desk. "We have a new classmate joining us from today she just moved to Chiba so I expect all of you to welcome her you brats."

 _'Hmm… So it was our class the one getting the new student then?'_ Naruto thought spinning a pencil between his fingers with his cheek resting on his left hand seems Yui was right again, he should probably get her something for that.

 _'Another girl? Well, as long as she stays away from Naruto I don't really care.'_ Naoka thought with boredom, she, of course, didn't want another girl bothering her friend seen that Yui girl was annoying enough.

"So that's about it." The teacher said moving to the door making everyone look at him wondering just what was he doing.

The teacher didn't take more than a couple of seconds to do that and come back to the room this time however he wasn't alone. As a girl was just behind him, a girl that actually made Naruto stop what he was doing and stared at with his eyes slowly widening.

The girl had fair skin with brownish pink hair in a short bob cut with her hair being straight around the sides, with dark brown eyes that showed a clear innocence and kindness that it actually made him let out a silent gasp. Some people say that the eyes are the windows to the soul, this means that their eyes will always show their true colors regardless of how much a person would try to hide it, when Naruto stared into her eyes he saw it… the purest, warm and kind of souls he had ever seen in his life.

It actually made him wonder just how sweet this girl must be to have such eyes.

The girl wasn't wearing anything out of this world wearing a simple pink top with a yellow tartan skirt with white socks and the typical white and red shoes the school forced you to wear, still, the clothes she was wearing only made her look even cuter than Naruto would of have thought.

Of course his reaction wasn't unnoticed by Ueno Naoka who felt both of her lips make a thin line on her mouth clearly not liking the kind of reaction he had with this new student, she, of course, didn't know why she felt irritated that he was actually looking at the new girl with clear interest in his eyes, she could even see he was actually starting to blush.

 _'W-What is happening to me?'_ Naruto thought with his eyes wide open feeling his hand twitch and if it wasn't because he had enough control over himself he would have actually touched his chest to feel why had his heart skipped a beat just now.

Looking back at the girl he actually felt like blushing when the girl smiled at him a really sweet and kind smile that just made him feel all… warm and fuzzy inside. What the hell!?

*Sigh* "Well then, can you introduce yourself?" The teacher said only to get completely ignored by the new girl who just continued staring at the class with a small smile on her face staring at them shyly. The teacher paused for a second before facepalming.

"Right... I forgot." He muttered with a deadpan before he just got over this and merely tapped the girl on the shoulder making her jump slightly in surprise.

The girl quickly got out of her surprise and moved her backpack in front of herself and searched for something inside with all the calm of the world, everyone else just stared at her tilting their head to the side finding all this rather… odd to be honest.

However, everyone gasped softly when they saw she pulled out a small notebook that said 'For written communication' this, of course, made Naruto widen his eyes widen in shock when he finally connected everything inside of his head. Did this mean she was-

" _Nice to meet you, I am Shouko Nishimiya, I want to be friends with all of you with this notebook so please use this notebook when you try talking to me."_ Shouko showed them the notebook lifting it enough for everyone to see making them look at her clearly surprised however when she turned to the next page everyone felt completely shocked.

.

.

 _"I can't hear."_

.

.

This made everyone freeze completely in shock and some of them to just start whispering among themselves clearly not believing what they just read.

"Unbelievable"

"She is deaf?"

"This is the first time I've seen someone like her…"

"Poor girl…"

"Weird don't you think?"

"Shh, what will you do if the teacher hears you?"

"Forget about the teacher if Ishida hears you then you are as good as dead!"

The teacher saw this and just clapped once with his hands to make everyone quiet and put some order in the class, putting a hand on her shoulder he just looked at the class.

"Now I know Nishimiya's… problem can be troublesome but I hope you guys can help her out" _'So I don't have to do it myself'_ The teacher thought at the end with clear irritation in his voice clearly not happy his class just got more troublesome.

"Hmm... Ishida, can you help Nishimiya out? You are the top of the class so I'm sure you can find a way to help her out if you do I'll give you extra points." The teacher said in a bored tone.

"H-Huh? I mean- Yeah I don't really mind Sensei I'll take care of her." Naruto said standing up making his way to where Shouko was, just staring at him innocently making him blush a little but he managed to compose himself enough and extended his hand to her with a smile.

Seen this Shouko quickly understood and handed him the notebook, which Naruto used to write what he wanted to tell her.

 _"Follow me Shouko I'll take you to your seat!"_ Naruto wrote grinning at her making her giggle softly but she still followed him with a nod of her head, seen this Naruto handed her back the notebook gently and grabbed her hand taking her to her seat.

Which much to Naruto's relief and slight happiness was in front of him, that would make it easier for him to help her out in class, knowing how much of an idiot the teacher was like he was sure he would need to help her out a lot.

* * *

When lunch break finally reached everyone in Naruto's group surrounded Shouko with friendly smiles on their faces or at least some of them did while others just faked it, the only reason they were doing this was because Naruto said he would help the new girl out and he wanted her to hang out with them.

Of course, the only one indifferent about this was Miki and Miyoko while Naoka and Kazuki only were there because of Naruto wanting to keep helping the girl get used to school. Naoka was the only one that clearly refused to interact with Shouko seen as she was actually taking most of Naruto's attention. Miki and Miyoko had tried to do some talk with Shouko and doing stuff like introducing themselves while Kazuki merely stayed on the side not wanting to deal with the new girl.

 _"Why did you transfer Sho-chan?"_ Naruto wrote in her notebook making tap her cheek with her pen before writing out.

 _"My grandmother lives here so we decided to stay with her seen as my mom missed our grandmother."_ She answered him with a small smile on her face.

 _"That's great I wished I knew my grandparents! How is she like?"_ Naruto asked her completely honest as far as his mother told him both of her parents died a while ago thanks to health problems and his father side didn't really want to have anything to do with them or at least his mother told him they didn't approve of them back then and never did.

Well, there was also the fact he didn't know his real grandparents in the elemental nations seen as his father was an orphan and his mother was just adopted? By Mito Uzumaki, he did his homework after all. He had a surrogate grandfather and grandmother thought.

 _"She is really nice, she makes a really good red juice, she always says something about it being a secret recipe it's really good though."_ She answered honestly giggling when she noticed the curious look on his face. Damn now he totally wants to try it!

 _"You should totally let me try it one day!"_ Naruto somehow managed to say in a rather childish way in the notebook only making her giggle even more.

While the two of them talked about pretty much anything the others looked with a sweat drop when they saw how he managed to look childish when talking through a notebook. Thought the only one who wasn't amused was Naoka as she only looked away with a small 'tsk' leaving her lips.

Just who did this girl think she was getting in the middle of their lives? She sometimes hated just how nice Naruto could be and if she was honest she sometimes hated how easy he could make friends with everyone don't get her wrong she likes it when it's with their small group of people but when it's out of that it makes her incredibly annoyed.

"Naaaaaaa-Chaaaaaan!"

Was something all of them heard and before Naruto knew it he found himself getting tackled by an excited Yui who ran straight to them as soon as she could or more like ran straight to him and made a point in tackle hugging him.

This made some of them wince when they heard the sound of several chairs crashing down among other stuff, that had to hurt a lot.

"Yui-Chan how many times have I told you to not run like that!" Naruto said groaning.

"Ehehehe a lot of times~" Was all she said making them sweat drop, why did she sound happy because of that?

"Ugh well just be more careful you could get hurt! Plus I was talking with Sho-Chan" Naruto said standing up with Yui clinging to him making Naoka get even more annoyed.

"Sho-Chan?" Yui asked tilting her head to the side.

"Oh right, this is Nishimiya Shouko-" Naruto said pointing at Shouko who only waved at her with a smile something Yui was more than glad to return. Without thinking twice Naruto wrote something on the notebook showing it to Shouko who only made a small 'o' with her mouth.

 _"And this is Yui Yuigahama a friend of mine."_ Naruto wrote getting a soft nod from Shouko, Yui seen this was confused at their actions.

"Ah sorry I forgot to mention. Sho-chan here can't hear so we have to talk to her with this notebook." Naruto said getting a small gasp from Yui.

 _"I hope we can get along."_ Shouko wrote with a smile showing it to Yui who panicked for a moment and wrote.

 _"M-Me too let's get along!"_ Yui managed to show how much of an air head she could be even when writing.

"We should probably start eating now don't you guys think so?" Miki said clasping her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Oh, right I forgot about that hahaha nice one Miki-Chan!" Naruto said going to his backpack to pull out his lunch box with everyone else doing the same, of course, this was something Shouko didn't hear about and only tilted her head to the side wondering what everyone was doing, of course, Yui being Yui noticed this and told her what was going on.

 _"We are just pulling out our lunch boxes so we can eat you should do the same Sho-chan!"_ Seems Yui went along with the nickname Naruto gave her, this, of course, made her smile and nod her head.

Lunch went without a problem for most of them or at least the only one who wasn't enjoying herself was Naoka who had a frown on her face glaring at Shouko in silence.

* * *

It was already the third period and everyone was in their seats doing as the teacher told them exactly what to write and in what order with everyone doing so in silence seen as this was the only time he would repeat of course the only one that didn't get what was going on was Shouko for more than obvious reasons.

While she didn't hear a thing he said she did notice everyone was starting to write down stuff when the teacher moved his mouth, and her being shy just looked around in confusion and hoping someone would tell her what they had to do.

Naruto, of course, noticed this and couldn't help but frown, was the teacher that much of a bastard?

He just reached a whole new level in Naruto's opinion after all the idiot knows Shouko can't hear and didn't even bother to explain it to her in a way she could understand. The least he could do is write it down on the blackboard instead of saying it considering Shouko's condition.

Seen as no one was going to try and help the girl he just poked the girl in the back with his pen getting her attention, when he saw that he just pointed at his notebook then at her and made a movement with his hand like he was writing on the air, so she could understand he wanted her notebook to write for her.

This made her smile and gladly gave him the notebook getting a grin from Naruto who just started copying down what the teacher said hurrying up enough so he could keep up with him, he used both of his hands to do this so he could also write on his own notebook with his other hand.

Who knew learning how to write with both hands would be useful?

He, of course, had to do this for almost all of the classes they had but he really didn't mind if he could help someone then he was sure as hell he would do that.

This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Naoka who frowned again seen the attention Naruto was giving to the new girl, she already realized what was going on and she couldn't help but feel jealous even if he was doing it to just help, he was doing it way too much for her liking.

She actually gripped her pencil hard enough to almost break it in half when she remembered his reaction when the girl introduced herself that was the first time she had actually seen a reaction as strong as that from him.

This was no good for her.

Unknown to both Naruto and Shouko this was the start of something horrible.

* * *

Days, weeks, months went on after Nishimiya Shouko joined the school and Naruto was hitting it off pretty good with Shouko as he pretty much was with her all the time talking or helping her out with stuff she needs, he even was studying with her when they had lunch seen as she was a little behind compared to most of them and Naruto took it upon himself to help her out. He even took sign language so he could communicate better with her even Yui had ended up joining seen as she wanted to talk even more with Shouko.

Thought some of them noticed Naruto had managed to get the hang of sign language really easy almost as if doing signs with his hands were a normal thing to him, hell they noticed one day he his hands had actually blurred with how fast he did some signs. Yui even joked about him being a ninja much to his embarrassment and shock.

However not everything was perfect as Naruto slowly drifted apart from his group of friends and started to only hang out with Shouko and Yui, seen as they took it upon themselves to learn to hang sign and while Naruto had mastered it already Yui was nearly there after 5 months, so most of their conversations went on by that. At first, it wasn't that bad but seen as Naruto started to help Shouko more and more each passing day he started to spend more time with her in class and after class.

While his old group of friends drifted apart from him seen as they felt awkward in the presence of Shouko, only one who was actually still somewhat close to Naruto and his two female friends was Sahara Miyoko as she had taken it upon herself to learn hand sign language from them.

This, of course, had a really… nasty consequences.

Each passing day that Naruto drifted apart the bigger the hate some people in the class started to feel negative over the influence Nishimiya was having even if it was unconsciously it was like Naruto didn't have time for anyone else unless they actually tried to spend time with Shouko, someone they didn't do for obvious reasons. Sadly this negativity turned into hatred and this hatred leads to bullying.

At first, it wasn't that bad only pulling some minor pranks only messing around with her every now and then but as time went on it got worse and worse with Naoka actually being one of the few that actually went further than others.

She started by mocking her way of talking when Naruto wasn't listening, then it went on to make rumors about her then it just got worse and worse as Naoka and her group was going further into their pranks and bullying over the girl, who just continued trying to cover up what marks the other girls left on her when they ganged up on her.

It got even worse as they started taking her hearing aids and playing with them or actually throwing them away or in some cases even break them for fun. This, of course, was mostly done by Naoka and Kazuki while Miki and some other people from the class started laughing about it,

when Naruto went home things got worse for her and the bullying didn't seem to disappear.

Of course, Naruto never noticed because Shouko didn't show she was actually affected by any of it and just did her best to hide it away from him, something she was actually managing to do thanks to a single thing.

She was happy because of Naruto.

She didn't care if everyone started bullying her all of the sudden because she found comfort where Naruto was. All the damage they tried to inflict on her got healed thanks to Naruto, she would dare say Naruto was the reason she was still able to smile like she did. Shouko didn't tell a thing to Naruto or anyone, she just endured all the stuff they did to her without complaining she didn't care at this point she felt part of the reason she was bullied was because she slowed everyone down if she was bullied she thought it was her own fault but she just didn't care anymore because Naruto was there.

They didn't even bother to know her at this point, she was sure all they saw was a deaf girl and nothing more. They didn't see the same thing Naruto did, he saw an angel whenever he looked at her one of the purest and kind people he had met. He had actually done his best to get to know her and find the real her even if they judged her by her problems, she would still smile at everything they did to her because in the end… Naruto was at the end waiting for her.

He was her sun on her darkest day.

No matter how dark things got he was always there to brighten up her day she had even told her mother and grandmother about him getting a few teasing from her grandmother and while her mother didn't approve of it, she was still happy the boy made her daughter happy and it was true he made her happy, and that was enough for her to accept the boy seen as he didn't want anything else but to make his precious people happy.

That was also another reason she didn't tell him because she knew he would actually do something about it or in his own words he would kick someone's ass back and forth and would get himself in trouble and that was something she didn't want.

As long as he was there she would be happy.

She was sure that even if she lost in her own darkness he would pull her out, if she lost herself he would find her and she didn't even know how he would do it but she trusted him completely, he would help her even if she was her own cell but she wouldn't be afraid of anything because she knows Naruto would be sitting right next to her if anything ended up happening.

She trusted him and knew he would shoulder all she couldn't handle on her own, he understood her and tried to help her all the time and he never did it out of pity, no he did it because he cares about her. That's why she had to be strong she wouldn't sink in the darkness even if there was nothing for her because Naruto would pull her out even if everything looks unfair she would hide all of the scars **(not physical ones)** her classmates would give her and she would give her best to make him not notice she was suffering when he was away and even if she suffered she would forget about it when she spends time with him.

But even she knew that hiding it forever was impossible, but she would do her best for now so he wouldn't notice.

She loves him after all.

* * *

"Ok class, today I a really serious topic I want to talk about with all of you." Said the headmaster standing in front of Naruto's class with a really serious look nothing like Naruto was used to see the old man.

The headmaster actually looked disappointed almost as if he was disappointed in someone, huh did someone mess up and they were in trouble? Shit, he hopes not because he didn't do anything this time and he had done him to restrain himself from pulling pranks!

"As some of you may have noticed Nishimiya-San is absent today, well there is a reason as to why she is absent and that's exactly what I want to talk about." The headmaster said seriously making Naruto worry this time.

He had noticed Shouko was missing today but he just thought she got sick or something and was going to bring her today's notes and homework to her place but if something had happened to Shouko then he was going to check her today.

"Yesterday... We had a call from Nishimiya-San's mother and she had to report something rather... shocking to say the least, she reported that her daughter arrived home with another missing pair of hearing aids making it 8 in total now or in some cases just plain out damaged." The director said making Naruto look at the front in clear shock with both of his eyes widening with each word that came out of the mouth of the old man.

 _'W-What? Does this mean Sho-chan was bullied? But I never saw anything like that…'_ Naruto thought honestly surprised at what he just heard however he quickly scowled this time gripping his fist hard enough that he literally broke his own metal pen with how hard he was gripping it and what he heard next only managed to make him even angrier.

"And that's not the worst thing she told me, yesterday her mom said that Nishimiya-San came home soaking wet and had signs of getting physically abused in the way she was actually injured on several areas of her body." The headmaster said making some of them gasp while others just tried to look indifferent at what he said.

 _'Shit… Naruto-Kun is getting mad'_ Naoka thought, resisting the urge to bite her lower lip and settle with just rubbing her hands under her desk as she stared at the anger she could see from Naruto, she had seen how he just destroyed a metal pen with his bare hand.

She knew they had taken it took far yesterday when they had tried to take away her hearing aids like they usually did every now and then but this time Shouko had tried to fight back which made her and a few people react badly.

"So I'm asking you right now to tell me if you know anything about Nishimiya-san getting bullied or any similar kind of harassment directed at her then, please let us know. From what Nishimiya-san's mother told us the hearing aids are very expensive." The headmaster said seriously looking at the class who only remained in silence obviously none of them wanted to confess.

 _'What should I do? If they find us out then we are going to get in some serious problem… My family can't afford to buy those hearing aids if they are really expensive.'_ Naoka thought nervously she wasn't dumb enough to think her family could repay all those and not give a single care. Her family was not really that good economical at most they were average.

"A-Actually…" Miki started making everyone turn to look at her in panic was she going to sell them out? Shit, Miki was never good under pressure-

"The only person that is always with N-Nishimiya-San is… Is Ishida-Kun." Miki said making all of them pause in shock at what she said but none of them had the strongest reaction compared to Naruto who looked at her in shock. Was she actually trying to blame him?

"W-Wow! What the hell is that suppose to mean!?" Naruto said loud enough for everyone to hear making Miki flinch when she heard the actual hurt tone in his voice but she couldn't go back now if she sold anyone in the class then they would sell her out.

"Now that you mention it, only Ishida is around Nishimiya at least that's how it is now that Sahara moved to another school." The teacher said this time as it made sense to him after all he always say Naruto with Shouko all the time it was rare to not see them together to start with. "Then if no one else did anything to Nishimiya the only person who could have is you, Ishida."

"Huh!? You can't be fucking serious! Why the hell would I even do anything like that to Sho-chan!" Naruto yelled slamming his hands on the table openly glaring at the teacher making some of the class actually gulp when they heard the fury in his voice and even Naoka visibly flinched when she heard just how hard he had slammed his table. He, of course, turned to look at his friends asking in silence to talk for him but all he got from them was a shake of their head and them turning to look at the other way making him feel actually hurt that his friends had betrayed him not only Miki but all of the class did.

"Huh? Are you for real brat? If it wasn't you then who the hell could it be then! Now stand up here and confess what you did." His teacher growled out this time smashing his fist against the blackboard making the headmaster widen his eyes at one of the teachers actually talking like this to a student.

"H-Hey Terumi-Kun you ca-"

"Screw you bastard!" Naruto yelled making everyone gasp when they heard him and he quickly made his way to Naruto's seat glaring at the younger boy, however, Naruto didn't back down and glared back just as hard.

He was not going to get intimidated by some stupid bastard that was accusing him of hurting his precious friend! He had taken down Kurama, Madara, Kaguya, and Sasuke so he was not going to be scared of some stupid teacher.

"Listen here you brat." The teacher said this time going as far as grabbing Naruto by the neck of his shirt and lifting him up in the air in hopes of actually intimidating the younger boy to confess, however-

He messed up with the wrong boy.

As soon as he lifted him up Naruto pulled back his head and smashed his forehead against the teacher's nose so hard that he ended up breaking it and send him to the floor in shock at the strength Naruto had put behind his hit.

"Terumi-Kun! I want you out of this classroom right now! Go to the infirmary and then head to my office as soon as you finish." The headmaster growled in anger when he saw just how one of the teachers in his school just tried to intimidate a younger boy and not only that but he was sure if things escalated more he would have hurt the boy.

"You are all free to go home if you want I'll go deal with your teacher now and then have a talk with Nishimiya-San's mother." The headmaster said walking out of the office with a scowl not happy with the events right now.

It didn't take long for the class to meet Naruto's fury as he stared at all of them in clear anger and hurt in his eyes as his eyes passed over all of them before they landed on Miki.

"I cannot believe you Miki-Chan we were supposed to be friends how could you lie like that?" Naruto said this time a bit softer feeling hurt how his friends just ended up throwing him to the wolfs without a doubt.

"How cruel… Who else could it be if you are the only one that hangs out with her no one else co-"

"Miki don't you fucking lie to me and act like the fucking victim if you do that again I'll be sure to break your god damn mouth." Naruto said glaring at her strong enough to make her freeze in terror this was the first time any of them actually heard him this mad.

"I-I think you are going a little overboard Naruto." Kazuki tried to defend Miki by putting his hand on his shoulder only to get punched in the stomach sending him straight to the ground with a glaring Naruto looking at him.

Of course, Naruto was incredibly hurt by all of them, how could they turn into scum just like that? They were nothing but liars, and scum who abandoned their friends when they saw the opportunity if they had tried to incriminate him for all that then it meant they had a thing to do with all of this.

That just lowered his opinion on all of them how could they hurt a girl like Shouko? A girl that didn't do anything to anyone, a girl so kind and pure like her? It just escaped him how cruel and cold this world could be.

"This is a warning to all of you… Don't try talking to me… You all make me feel like puking, you are all nothing but scum- no screw that you are all worse than scum if you all abandoned a friend just like that." Naruto said growling at all of them he couldn't believe all this, the people he thought as friends just betrayed him like that? It just… broke him inside how could they do something like that.

How could children do something like this? Hell not even in his own world, a fucking world that was at each other's throats all the time was this disgusting.

With a final growl, Naruto grabbed his stuff and left the classroom making all of them flinch when he slammed the door.

Unaware that they had broken something inside of him more than just their friendship with him.

As soon as he left everything went to chaos in the classroom.

"Miki how could you do that to Naruto? Do you realize what you just did?" Naoka growled out smashing her hands on Miki's desk showing just how upset she was with how things went like.

"B-But I couldn't do anything else if I mentioned anyone in the class then I was going to get exposed too!" Miki said crying but that wasn't enough to stop Naoka's rage as she just grabbed her from the collar of her shirt and glared at her.

"Then why did you even try to say anything? We could all have just acted like none of us knew anything and they would try to find the one who did it on another class!"Naoka said glaring at her friend- no she wouldn't even call her that at this point because she just fucked everything up!

"I-I…" Miki tried to say but this only made Naoka even angrier and just pushed her back rough fully back on her seat before she just went and grabbed her stuff.

"If I can't fix things up with Naruto tomorrow, forget about talking to me ever again." Naoka growled out before leaving the room in a similar way he did.

Today a lot of things were broken.

.

.

No one saw Naruto or Nishimiya after that day.


	4. Vol 1 - High school life begins!

**With this, we can finally start the new chapters of this rewritten version of The shape of his sun.**

 **A lot of things changed, new characters and slight crossovers were added (some character wise and some in just some elements). Decided to give Naruto a different appearance well not that big of a change but considerable enough that will make him stand out a bit more.**

 **Also removed the thing about him going to America and all that crap since it was just… unclear to some degree. Hell, when I was writing those things I wasn't even sure myself LOL I just wrote it in the heat of the moment.**

 **I would suggest reading this chapter again and while it retained quite a bit of the previous chapter it has a lot of new stuff added and changed along with a new character that will impact the story!**

 **Naruto will still have all of his original personality, if anything I'll make him a bit more on the soft and gentle side. Probably a little naive in some situations but we shall see.**

 **Also, the name of the fic may change but for now I'll leave it as it is.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, Yahari or any of the animes in this fanfic.**

* * *

Normal Talking "I'm hungry…!"  
Normal Thinking ' _I'm hungry…!'_  
Notebook/Hang sign Writing/Talking _"I'm lazy."_

* * *

 ** _[Play Final Fantasy XV OST - 25. Bros on the Road]_**

"Heh… No matter how many times I've done this and I still can't get used to it." Muttered a tired male voice with a small hint of amusement in his voice, the owner of the voice had both of his eyes closed with his elbow resting on the armrest that was close to the window with his cheek resting over his knuckles, the male in question didn't seem all that bothered by the storm that was going outside most likely because he was still tired from his trip.

The young adult or teen, in this case, was really tall for someone of his age reaching a really good 5'8" in height making him quite tall compared to the average teen in Japan. The teen has fair skin a little on the pale side with really bright blue eyes that were hiding thanks to the fact that he had his eyes closed. To complement those blue eyes he had golden hair that was spiked all the way back with a single bang of hair going across his left eye with a handsome face. If you looked close enough you could see that he had three faint whisker marks on each of his cheeks but it was hardly noticeable at this point unless you concentrated. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a V neck showing off part of his chest and shoulders with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with light blue jeans and a pair of stylish black boots and to finish off he had a pair of wireless white headphones that had music playing through them. **(I become a fan of this looks ever since I started writing Her Hero, His Savior. If you want more info just look at the fanfic cover or look up Gilgamesh prototype on either Google or Youtube.)**

This, however, was no normal teen, this was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Though he only goes as Naruto Ishida now that he is taking some small vacations from his work because he had finally decided to attend high school again.

It had been around 4 years since he had left Chiba and started focusing on his goal of helping his beautiful mother.

In the end, Naruto had decided he didn't want to leave the country mostly because he had found a different way to earn that money and give his mother the life she truly deserved. He had to admit he was looking forward to spending most of his high school years in Chiba after so much traveling, hell just recently he was in Korea because of his 'job' but even he would say it was interesting having the chance to travel so much without having to be the one running large distances. Even if he hated it sometimes he had to admit he loves the benefits of being an idol.

He couldn't help but chuckle finding it funny, after all, who in the world would have expected Naruto Uzumaki to become an Idol of all things?

He had become the youngest Idol in all history and one of the youngest to become a top idol. And it was all thanks to the effort he had put into becoming one, he had spent day and night training his voice, his dancing skills, his charisma so he could become an Idol for the sake of giving his mother the life she deserved. A life where she could enjoy all the pleasures life had to offer, a life free of stress and hardships, a life where she could truly relax and be happy. He had worked hard into becoming a successful idol so he could finally remove that stressed look from his mom's face.

Ever since he become an idol most of his money went straight to his mother's bank account, he didn't really find a use to money himself. His food and living expenses were given to him by the company that his manager works for, and while he gave his mother a great part of his money he still had more than enough to buy himself stuff that he wanted. Being a top Idol he was forced to work as a model from time to time, appear in some movies, provide his voice sometimes for animes the latest one being a huge hit even if it was a bit… far from his comfort area, hell even his voice had been used for games not like he really minded seen as it was one of his many hidden pleasures which his manager allowed because Naruto rarely desired anything that wasn't ramen, food or sleeping.

One would have thought that a top Idol would have more selfish desires huh…

Since he started pursuing the life of an Idol he had been forced to change his appearance slightly to not cause a big commotion whenever he felt like going out. It wasn't that amazing of a change since he only allowed his golden hair to drop down instead of being in the usual spiked back style that he loves, he also used eye contacts or Henge in his case to change his eyes to bright red being the total opposite of his bright blue eyes. Even to this day he was surprised his own manager had yet to find he was 'normal' like everyone else.

With a soft sigh escaping his lips he decided to finally open his eyes to look outside and stare at the rain with his eyes softening when he felt nostalgia invade his body, it had been so long since he had come back home. Usually, his mother was the one that visited him and the few times he was in Chiba was for really short periods of time since he was mostly busy with his work or with his mother. But now that he finally had the chance to stay in Chiba without having to worry about work was quite… peaceful.

Looking outside he couldn't help but feel his eyes drop a little in sadness when he remembered the short time he had been in Chiba and more specifically his time in elementary school. he could still recall the shock he felt when he found out his... friends had bullied the girl he had considered his closest and dearest friend. But not only that, they had also betrayed him in the most painful way possible. Not even the scornful and hateful looks he got in his childhood in Konoha compared to the pain he felt when the people he considered his friends. His precious people just betrayed him like it was nothing, hell, even to this day he still felt pissed off that they would even say something like he would ever hurt his dearest friend. A part of him wanted to forget about it and just forgive them because they were children yet he knew that deep inside he couldn't forgive them until they apologized to Shouko.

He had forgiven people for greater evils, like Nagato for example who was the responsible of killing the man who was like a father to him, or Sasuke after that final clash that killed both of them. But with his _'friends'_ he just couldn't not only for the pain they inflicted in his heart and the pain they inflicted on Shouko. He couldn't forgive himself for failing Shouko when she needed him the most it just reminded him so much of his greatest failure.

Yet the worst part is that she didn't blame him one bit.

No matter how much pain she went through thanks to the bullying and the beatings she got from his friends she was always there at the end smiling at him like everyone was ok. Hiding her pain for him and just giving him that beautiful smile of hers. He didn't understand it one bit... how could she be so strong? He was weak, he felt miserable when he got shunned by the village when they made him feel like he was worthless and like no one cared about him. Even now he can hardly think about his past without feeling the need to break down in tears as the pain was brought forth whenever the weight of his failure crashed on his shoulders. Yet Shouko never faltered when they bullied her, she even went as far as to defend him from the accusations that he was the one that bullied her something that had impressed her mother and instantly knew she had been speaking the truth seen as her own daughter never tried to defy her or even talk back to her.

She defended him when both of their mothers were notified by the principal of the situation and they quickly denied such accusations refusing to believe it was him the one that had brought so much pain to him. Thanks to that he had been free of accusations and the school had apologized for the mistake if it wasn't because Shouko told the headmaster who were the ones that bullied he was sure that things wouldn't have gone as smoothly but she had been encouraged by Naruto to speak the truth. After that, he didn't know what happened but his best guess was that the students were punished or something like it, he was sure that something happened because the school forced the students family to pay back.

He felt a smile form on his face when he remembered how he cried when he found out that Miyoko and Yui didn't have anything to do with the bullying, he was actually really happy to know that at least he had some real friends besides Shouko. Well, it was to be expected anyways considering how kind Miyoko was like and well... Yui is pretty much like a cute little puppy so he could hardly imagine Yui being mean to anyone.

After all that he had ended up saying goodbye to his friends because he had started pursuing his goal of helping his mother more than ever and that started by getting some good recommendations from the principal as a way to apologize for what his teacher had almost done in order to avoid problems, thanks to this he secured himself a place in some elite schools but following this as a way to pursue his goal meant he had to say goodbye to his friends even if it was just for a few days.

He didn't believe in permanent goodbye's it was more of a see you later than anything.

While he still had some contact with Yui and Shouko after that he never told them when he became an idol, much less when or how he became one which in itself was a funny story in itself since he had actually taken an interest in it after meeting a certain woman who just happened to be the daughter of a famous president of an Idol agency. It was thanks to that woman that was his manager now that he managed to become the youngest Idol in all history along with becoming the top idol in his country.

He stopped his train of thoughts all of the sudden when they arrived in front of his new house, making him remove his cheek from his knuckles and pull his headphones down to his neck, he watched in silence how they went through the gates of the house all the way to the front door where they stopped. The house was really impressive being a two-story modern house, he was actually quite impressed with the house probably because most of the time he had been working as an Idol he had been staying in high-class hotels or apartments for short periods of time but this house was quite impressive in itself and considering it was quite… different from most of the houses he had seen in his way here he made the wild guess that his mother just had it custom made with the money he gave her. (If you want a better idea just look for Madoka's house in google since I'm not good at describing it)

As soon as they parked in front of the house his driver didn't waste time in opening the door for him, he didn't really have anything with himself other than his phone and his wallet seen as his manager had sent all of his stuff to his mother. As soon as the door of the car closed Naruto thanked the man getting a bow in return before he left through the gate, making him chuckle since he was used to how the drivers from the agency acted like. Thankfully it was a guy this time since the last time he had a female driver, things got a little… awkward since she was a fan of his.

Shaking his head he quickly made his way to press the doorbell feeling excitement enter his body, starting from today he will finally live with his mom once again and will finally get a chance to stay in one place instead of the constant traveling which he was already bored of. Some of his fans would find it funny or shocking but he was actually a mama's boy something he had found about ever since he met his mother Kushina before he died. He had punched his father when they met for the first time while he ended up hugging his mother instead. Not like he would ever hit his mom after all Shikamaru and Kiba told him to never punch your mother or make them angry because moms are scary and Kushina specifically had a really bad temperament and reputation so the thought of making her angry just made him shiver in fear.

It didn't take that long before the door ended up opening and he felt a smile appear on his face when he saw his mother walk out of the door. If it wasn't because he had seen his mother every now and then while working he was sure he would have broken out in tears already just at the sight of his mother. She still looked as young as he could remember her, however, this time she had changed her hair a little along with her eyebrows turning them completely blonde this time and she also had nearly unnoticeable wrinkles under her eyes which were only visible if you focused hard enough. His mother was wearing a white turtleneck with light blue form-fitting jeans and a pair of white fluffy slippers.

"Hai! Who may it be?" His mother said and this time he couldn't help but feel tears forming on the corners of his eyes when he heard her speaking, quickly clearing away the small tears from his eyes he gave his mother a smile watching how her expression changed to one of shock then to happiness when her eyes landed on him.

"I'm back home... mom." Naruto said with a warm smile before he found himself getting tackle hugged by his mom which he was more than happy to return. No matter how many years passed he would still think her hugs are the best. This woman was the one that gave her the one thing he had wanted the most in his previous life, the one thing he had yearned so badly when he was a kid in his previous life. Even if she wasn't his first mother he didn't care because she was still as important and special to him like Kushina was, both of them are his mothers and he would never change that.

All of his childhood back in the elemental nations he had always wanted the love of a parent more than anything else, he wanted someone that will help him out when he needed it the most, someone who would be there to comfort him when he had nightmares, someone to treat his injuries if he got hurt playing, someone who would give him unconditional love no matter the type of person he became.

Neither son nor mother said a word, simply enjoying the embrace that only a mother and a son could share one so innocent yet full of love. The loving and amazing warmth that spread through their body as they hugged each other an embrace full of love and affection that showed just how big and important their bond as a family was like. No matter how many times he hugged his mom it still felt the same as always, it had a different kind of warmth he felt compared to the times he hugged Yui or Shouko.

It was special and unique to him.

It was just a feeling he loved whenever his mother hugged him or gave him any sort of love, it was a type of love and warmth only a mother could give their children and it was impossible to give this same love unless you two shared a bond of mother and child.

Finally, after what felt like forever, he felt his mother remove herself from the embrace and without saying anything just moved her hands to touch his cheeks in a motherly and loving way giving him the most beautiful smile he had seen on his mother with tears leaving her eyes.

"Naru-Chan…" His mother spoke up looking at him with teary eyes making him chuckle at the way she still addressed him, most teens would find it annoying or embarrassing but he didn't feel anything like that if anything he loved the nickname his mother gave him.

"Yes, mom?" Naruto said smiling at her softly relaxing at the touch of her hands.

"Welcome back home." His mother said with the same beautiful smile on her face. "Let's go inside Naru-Chan! I'm sure you have a lot of things you want to tell me but first of all how was your trip?! Did you have fun in Korea!?" His mother said almost jumping on her place clearly excited that he was back.

"Yep! I have a lot of things I want to tell you!" Naruto said the grinning following after his mom with a grin, he couldn't wait to tell her some things he had done since the last time they had talked! "Like the concert there was-…"

* * *

"I wonder if something happened to him? He usually tries to answer me as fast as he can… maybe he is busy? Hmm" Thought outloud one Yui Yuigahama with a pout on her face making her look quite adorable, any normal male would have blushed but no one was looking at her considering she was in her room. She was currently lying down on her bed hugging a pillow close to her chest.

Yui had grown a lot compared to the little girl she used to be standing at a proud 5'5" feet, back in elementary she used to be one of the smallest girls in her class but in her mother's words, she was really adorable back then much to her embarrassment. There was also the fact that she ended up becoming really _gifted_ something that most girls would feel jealous about.

She wearing clothes didn't that really hide much about her figure going with a pink tank top and a pair of shorts. If it wasn't because she was really innocent someone would have taken her as a really seductive girl with those clothes any healthy teenager would have passed out with a nosebleed.

She sighed knowing that pouting wouldn't get her anywhere so she just rolled on her side to look at the wall, she was already kind of used to not having a quick answer from Naruto like usual since he was always busy. Sometimes it took her hours to get an answer from him but regardless she was still happy that she had retained some kind of way to contact her beloved childhood friend though she would usually just chat with Shouko while both of them were waiting for an answer from him.

Thinking about her childhood friend made her wonder how he looks like now, for some reason he had refused to show her through pictures because in his words it would be more fun to wait until they met again to show each other how much they changed. While she was irritated about it she did understand... to some degree. She just knew he was doing it to tease her considering he became somewhat of a tease over the years since he would usually tease her over stuff she told him every now and then through messages.

She didn't need more teasing damn it! Her mother was already bad enough.

Still... she couldn't help but smile fondly when she thought about him. People usually said that it was unlikely for someone to stay friends with people after elementary school something that kind of made sense? I mean during those days you hardly worry about anything and just along with the flow. Besides Shouko and Naruto, she only had stayed in contact with two girls from her class since the rest just disappeared or she just forgot about them.

If she was completely honest with herself, she felt closer to Naruto and Shouko even if they mostly talked by messages. She had moved to the same school Shouko was since she felt a little uncomfortable in her previous school.

Why did guys have to bother her and try to confess to her? Ugh, she didn't get it at all. She had done her best to show them she wasn't interested but they didn't seem to back down and it was starting to get absurd to the point she couldn't even spend time with friends without having to deal with boys confessing to her! It was so gross. Her parents agreed as long as she did her best on academics something she really didn't want to do but she was forced to it now unless she wanted to deal with those confessions.

Sōbu High School was an elite school so by her own logic it means that she will find people that are better looking than her so she won't be dealing with stupid confessions!... Hopefully! Good thing she had moved to a different school already. Now she just had to prepare for tomorrow and hopefully, things will be just as peaceful as today.

Well, there was also the fact she rejected all the boys because she was saving her first relationship to be with Naruto.

She had noticed she had slowly fallen for him over the years and it wasn't someone she could help he was just perfect as a guy. He was caring, he was loving in his own way, he was good in school, he was easy to get along with, he shared in a way, her motto of making everyone get along.

And most important of all he was her first and best friend in the world.

"Yui-Chan! Your father brought some sweets! Do you want some?" Her mother yelled pulling her out of her thoughts.

"A-Ah yeah! Don't eat them all like last time mom!" Yelled Yui running out of the room in a hurry knowing that if she got there too late her mom would end up eating all of the sweets like always.

She did get her sweet tooth from someone after all.

* * *

 ** _The Next Day_**

* * *

Next morning we could find Naruto finish some exercise inside his room, he was glad that his mother took into consideration the fact that he needed a really big room to train every now and then along with enough space to practice his singing and dancing for when he went back to work as an idol, he didn't want to get rusty after all. Since it had rained all night he had decided to leave his usual running session for tomorrow and just focused on the rest of his exercise.

A single day without running wouldn't hurt anyone.

He allowed a grunt to escape his lips when he ended the last of his pushups when he reached the number of pushups desired. So with little to no problem he got up and started stretching his muscles, he was what people now days would call the pinnacle of fit, he had unlimited stamina, impressive strength and he barely gained any fat thanks to his constant training.

With a yawn he made his way to the bathroom stopping in front of the mirror, and while he didn't want to sound narcissist he had to admit he looked amazing as hell, years of intense training had given him a body people would kill for, normally people wouldn't be able to obtain a body like he did at his age but him being an ex-shinobi made him train since he was 5 years old to keep his body as the strongest weapon he could rely on in the world. He was a ninja trained in the art of killing after all. But anyways, thanks to years of training Naruto had gained lean muscles, toned muscles, and attractive muscles he had just the perfect build to keep a lean figure. He had been in several magazines some which required him to wear really revealing tops or none at all so he had to keep his body at top conditions since it was required for his job as a model and as an Idol.

Thankfully Naruto never went shirtless outside unless it was for a magazine. He was sure that he could make both female and male stare at him, maybe he should do that so he could poke some fun at people, after all, he wasn't against it at all, considering he used to do it a lot with the sexy Jutsu and its many variants.

His eyes then turned to look at his right hand or more specifically at the white sun mark that was in the palm of his hand showing the power he had gotten from the sage of six paths. He felt the need to wince when he stared at his mark and quickly tried to hide it with a henge to avoid some unpleasant memories to come back.

During his time as an idol he had gotten back the mark when he was in the middle of training, however he came across a lot of troubles for example it felt a little harder to use his sage mode, back in his childhood he didn't try it since his body was too weak to handle the strain it would give him, sadly this problem was mostly because he had found out the hard way he couldn't use sage mode thanks to the lack of nature. But the biggest problem was his six path power and his Biju chakra modes.

Using those techniques were quite… traumatic for him because it made all those bad memories and thoughts come back and bite at him so hard that it nearly made him have a panic attack. He clenched his fist when he thought of his powers and how useless they were now.

What was the point of being so powerful if he had failed to use his power to save his precious people? What the hell was the point of being one of the strongest shinobi if he had failed to do the one thing he could only do with his power-

Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts he just took a deep breath he just made his way to the bathroom to take a morning shower to get rid of the sweat off his body, and while he made his way there he couldn't help but smile at his new home something he had worked hard for his mother to have compared to small house they used to have back then, he could see his mother was happy so he didn't really care about anything else.

He didn't take that long to shower seen as he was running out of time, he already told his mother he would skip breakfast today since he ended up oversleeping a little not like it was his fault considering he was still tired from his trip.

With that, he started to change and he found himself cringing at the uniform, while he was used to wearing uniforms thanks to his job he had to get used to wearing stiff uniforms which were nothing like the easy to move uniforms he wears whenever he had to dance or sing. He didn't really have an option now, so he just went along with it by putting on a pair of black dress up pants, a white dress up shirt with the top two buttons down revealing that he had an orange v-neck shirt under, he had decided to roll the sleeves of the dress up shirt close to the elbows, on top of that he had a black blazer with the sleeves also rolled back to cover his white sleeves.

He made sure to go with the same hairstyle he had yesterday to avoid any hardcore fan that would notice he was the exact same copy of his idol self. He did put some bracelets and a pair of black round earrings on his ears to finish his looks.

After leaving his house with something light to eat on the way there he found himself enjoying the trip to his new school, he was in high spirits because he would finally see his friends after so long he couldn't help but feel excited about it. Almost as if trying to mimic his mood the weather was perfect today, despite being so early in the morning he could feel the fresh air fill his lungs with an amazing feeling.

While doing this he noticed he was getting a lot of looks from the female population not like it was something he wasn't used to, You didn't work in what he did without getting all kind of looks from not only females but guys in some cases, he did felt the need to sigh in relief when they only stared at him and didn't do anything else, after all, there are some fans that are quiet… bold. You would be surprised how many girls had tried to show their boobs to him much to his annoyance.

And here he thought that only guys were perverts.

With a shrug, he pulled his phone out of his pocket along with a pair of earphones which he didn't waste time to put music on. He wasn't done however as he pulled a piece of paper from his other pocket that had all his schedule written on it, by the looks of it he had to go through three whole classes before lunch and then he would need to wait for another four classes before the day was over and he would pretty much be able to go home around three, which wasn't so bad considering he had to sometimes work all day.

It didn't take that long to reach the school and much to his relief no one was outside, not like he was here early or in time anyways but at least it would make his day a bit more relaxing even if for a few moments. He was instructed to go straight to the teacher's room seen as his homeroom teacher would wait for him over there. He couldn't help but allow a whistle to escape his lips when his eyes landed on the amazing structure it was unlike most schools he had seen and attended and it was quite a modern style compared to his old schools and quite spacious, but it was to be expected considering this was an elite school.

And just when he was about to step inside while admiring the school something unexpected happened.

 _"I'm late! I'm late!- Uwaaah!?"_

A girl crashed right into his back.

If it wasn't because Naruto was not your average person he was sure he would have been sent to the ground with the person that crashed into him, but this wasn't an anime for such a thing to happen so instead only the person that crashed into him and ended up falling on her back feeling as if she crashed into a wall.

Unconsciously Naruto looked back to see who crashed into him and he was surprised when he found himself looking at a girl with… over-sized circular glasses and for some reason that escaped him he couldn't see her eyes since she had them closed probably because her glasses fell on the floor after the crash. She also had purple hair that was tied into two low ponytails and he had to admit he was quite surprised to see a girl with that hair color since the only girl he met that had a unique hair color was his friend Yui. The most noticeable feature about this girl had to be the fact that she was a bit... overweight and the fact that she was a little on the small side made her look a bit chubbier than she probably was, if he had to say so he would say she was around 5'4" probably a bit shorter. By the looks of it, she was a student here, most likely a first year student like him, seen as she was wearing the whole uniform. Unlike him who couldn't bear with the thought of wearing a full uniform, she was wearing the whole uniform consisting of a black blazer with a white dress up shirt underneath of it, a red ribbon tie, the school uniform skirt and black stockings and a pair of brown shoes.

Just the thought of having to wear that stiff uniform made him shiver.

Sighing with a small smile on his face he went to pick up the glasses to help the poor girl which weren't that far from her but without the ability to see he doubts she will even notice that as soon as he picked up the glasses he kneeled next to the girl so he could grab her hand which surprised her a lot but that quickly changed when she felt a pair of glasses rest on her hand.

"Here." Naruto said watching how she froze for a second at the sound of his voice before quickly putting her glasses like her life depended on it. He felt a little shocked however when he couldn't see her eyes even after putting her glasses on, he almost thought she was using some kind of genjutsu which in itself was rather silly.

It didn't end there as he extended his hand to her which made her blue-green eyes widen at the sight of him, her mind quickly connected the dots and for a second she thought she had seen the familiar figure of her favorite anime character standing behind him, while both of them had slight differences like his hair being a more golden tone she couldn't help but connect both of their appearances and voices.

 _'S-Shion!?'_ The girl thought in total shock with her eyes wide open and a huge blush on her cheeks. Putting aside some of the details it was almost like she was meeting the real version of Shion, it didn't help at all that they had a similar voice! Or at least she could hear traces of Shion's voice in his tone one that she could only recognize thanks to hours of watching Mirage Saga on a daily basis, she was however pulled out of her fangirl mode when she heard his voice.

"Are you all right?" Naruto tilting his head to the side with the same smile placed on his face making her really embarrassed all of the sudden, more so because she would see he truly cared if she was ok or not which in itself was really powerful because it showed just shows how open he is with his feelings something that now days was rare to find.

In fact, it was actually embarrassing! Please stop her heart won't be able to take it!

"O-Oh yeah, t-totally! Thanks for asking!" The girl said smiling sheepishly taking his hand so he could help her stand up, she really didn't get hurt so other than her skirt getting a little dirty there was nothing else wrong if anything he was the one dealing the most damage! It wasn't fair he looks and sounds just like her favorite character! Surprisingly he managed to help her stand up with little to no problem and she wasn't ignorant enough to not be aware of her own weight.

Even a normal person would have some problems to help her with both hands.

"Glad to hear it." Naruto said fixing the strap of his bag, he was happy she didn't get hurt. He didn't want to get anymore late than he was already. That and he didn't want to somehow gain the reputation of someone who ended up hurting a girl in his first day, just thinking of what his mother would do if she found out made him fear for his life.

Suppressing the need to shiver he just waved at the girl with an awkward smile and started making his way to the classroom since he was too late to go to the teacher's room so his best option was to head straight to class and apologize to his teacher.

As soon as he reached his classroom he had to stop himself from entering without a single care in the world since that would be extremely rude and he couldn't do such a thing since he just transferred and the fact that he was already lade could be enough to get him in trouble. This was an elite school after all so he will need to deal with all the troublesome rules he had to follow.

If it wasn't because he was looking forward to attending classes with Yui and Shouko again he wouldn't have bothered with attending high school and just keep using private teachers, or just not bother with school at all. With a sigh, he just went and knocked twice on the door and wait for his teacher to open the door so he wouldn't leave a bad impression.

Lucky enough he didn't have to wait for too long for the door to open and even he felt really impressed when he saw the teacher, who was a really tall woman probably just as tall and she was quite the looker. To put it as simple as possible he would say she was beautiful, having dark purple eyes and long black hair that reached all the way to her shins with some of her hair sticking out of her shoulders, she was also really gifted on the chest area which for some reason was easy to notice with the formal clothes she was wearing and if it wasn't because he trained with a super pervert he would of have stared at her chest. She was wearing a knee-length white jacket similar to a lab coat with a black vest and a white dress up shirt and dress up pants that hugged her body a bit too perfect, and to finish off she had a black belt, brown dress up shoes and a loosely worn black tie.

"Hmm? Is there anything you need?" The teacher asked with a smile on her face putting a hand on her hip showing just how easy going she was.

"Ah, yes. I was looking for… Shizuka Hiratsuka-sensei? I was told she was my homeroom teacher." Naruto answered making her look at him with a look of realization.

"Oh, then it means you are the newly transferred student Naruto Ishida right?" His sensei asked getting a nod from him making her smile again something he copied it with one of his one. "Can you wait here until I call for you? I need to inform the rest of the class about you."

"Sure, I don't mind waiting a bit more." Naruto said with a nod of his head which seemed to be enough for his teacher to enter the classroom once again.

He could hear his teacher all the way from his position outside the classroom, he could almost hear her talking to the class telling them they would have a new student joining them today or something like that before a rather loud "Come in" came from the classroom indicating him that it was his moment to walk inside.

Closing his eyes he used his free hand to open the door and make his way inside making the whole classroom go silent and almost instantly he felt all the eyes of both females and males land on his figure along with some gasps from the female population, he didn't really bother opening his eyes until he was standing in front of the whole class and when finally opened his eyes he allowed his eyes to roam the classroom watching how the girls blushed almost instantly when they felt his bright blue eyes land on them. It wasn't anything he wasn't used to since it was a normal thing for him ever since he became an Idol.

His eyes, however, landed on a certain coral haired girl that was sitting on the back, a girl he instantly recognized and it took all of his willpower to not go and greet her since he was in the middle of class. The girl didn't seem to recognize him but he could feel her eyes focused on him which made him smile knowing how much of a shock she will get when he presents himself.

"Could you please introduce yourself to the class?" The teacher said getting a nod from him along with a grin appearing on his face.

"Yo! I'm Naruto Ishida! I just got back in town after years of being away from my hometown, It's a pleasure to meet you all" Naruto said in a friendly way, of course, and almost instantly he heard all the girls squeal at him at the top of their lungs or at least most of the girls did with the exception of two one being a blonde haired girl and the other one being the coral haired girl.

"Kyaah! Another handsome boy!"

"I'm so lucky to be in this classroom!"

"Is he a prince!?"

"He must be! After all who would have golden hair and bright blue eyes like that if they weren't some sort of prince!"

"Silence!" Shizuka yelled before things got out of control and she did a great job to intimidate the class when she glared at them, seen this she had to sigh. "Naruto here just moved back here so try to get along with him." Shizuka said making more than one nod and feel excited.

"I know some of you have questions but you can do that when lunch is here since we are already late to start classes." This made her get several groans of disappointment.

"Sensei can I have a request?" Naruto said getting a raised eyebrow from her but she nodded anyways making him smile and lean to whisper in her ear making her blink in surprise.

"…I see, well Yuigahama!" Shizuka yelled pulling the girl from her staring.

"H-Hai!" Yui stood up with a stutter making Naruto chuckle, yep same old Yui.

"Naruto here said you are a childhood friend of his so do you mind showing him around when you can?" This, of course, made everyone look at Yui with wide eyes while the girl herself was blushing in embarrassment.

"H-Hai sensei I don't mind showing him around the school."

"Good, then Ishida can you take one of the empty seats so we can start class? We are already late as it is." Shizuka asked kindly getting a nod from the grinning Naruto who stared at Yui with a playful twinkle in his eyes.

Reunited at last!

"Sorry, I'm late sensei! I had to go to the nurse office!" The sweet moment was broken almost instantly when a certain chubby girl snapped the door open so hard that it was a surprise it didn't fall off. The one responsible was none other than the girl that crashed into Naruto a few minutes ago.

"Ah." "Ah." Both Naruto and the girl said when they noticed each other's presence.


	5. Vol 1 - Service Club?

**Chapter 1 to 3 just got the grammar fixed here and there, chapter 4 was rewritten and had a lot of things changed along with a new character. This will be also fixed, changed and rewritten until next chapter which I will make from scratch.**

 **The reason I took forever to finish the rewriting was that I was researching stuff along with trying to get a better grasp of what I wanted to do with this fanfic. And it was hard because I couldn't decide in some cases or I couldn't see the story until the end with those options I found. But thankfully I managed to find something that I was satisfied with.**

 **Also made a mistake since I didn't mean to make Naruto in a second-year student so I already fixed the chapter and made him a first year again.**

 **Forgot to change something in the previous chapter, instead of 'The next day' it was supposed to be 'The following days' just so you all don't get confused with this chapter.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, Yahari or any of the animes in this fanfic.**

* * *

Normal Talking "I'm hungry…!"  
Normal Thinking ' _I'm hungry…!'_  
Notebook/Hang sign Writing/Talking _"I'm lazy."_

* * *

As soon as lunch break started, Naruto found himself being surrounded by his classmates who were more than happy to start bombarding him with questions. And while some of those questions were a bit personal or suggestive he tried his best to answer most of them to try and leave a good impression on his classmates. He obviously didn't tell them what he did for a living since it would be really troublesome to deal with them, considering how extreme and bold some of his fans could get.

It wasn't that bad if he had to say so himself, it was quite the interesting experience and it was way better than having to study directly under a private teacher that the agency provided him seen as he was constantly on the move. While it may sound a bit lonely to study like that he didn't mind it one bit because he had Yui and Shouko not to mention his manager was always around and his mother visited every now and then.

It did help a lot that Shouko and Yui were attending this school.

Though, he ended up being taken away from everyone by none other than Yui and the girl that crashed into him who took him to the rooftop so no one would bother them. Apparently, they were really good friends, just how little this world had to be for such a thing to happen huh.

"Hoh? So both of you know each other… The world is such a small place huh…" Naruto chuckled resting his cheek on the palm of his hand using the rooftop railing to support himself while using his free hand to drink from a juice box he got in the school cafeteria. He already ate the rest of his lunch so he was just taking his time to enjoy his drink, however, he wasn't alone since he had Yui and the girl he met this morning with him and much to his surprise they knew each other.

"Hai, we have been friends since the day she joined the school, but I don't think she ever mentioned anything about a childhood friend." The girl with purple hair said fixing her glasses so they were properly resting on the bridge of her nose, though at the end she started rubbing her chin in thought trying to recall if her friend ever mentioned something about it but no matter how she tried she couldn't remember a time where Yui mentioned something about a childhood friend.

"Heh… Isn't that a bit cold on your part Yui-chan~" Naruto said faking a hurt tone in his voice, he even went as far to grab his chest almost as if he was in pain.

"M-Mou, Na-Chan… don't tease me please." Yui puffed her cheeks in annoyance and stomped her feet hard on the floor showing she wasn't amused by his teasing.

"Sorry, sorry couldn't help myself." Naruto chuckled turning around to stare at Yui who didn't seem to believe his words one bit. Shaking his head with a smile on his face, Naruto turned slightly to look at the other girl that was with them. "I believe we haven't been introduced yet, my name is Naruto Ishida, Yui's childhood friend. It's a pleasure to meet you…?"

"K-Kae! Serinuma Kae and the pleasure is all mine." The now known as Kae said with a deep bow which forced her to fix her glasses again since she bowed too fast.

"Kae-Chan is it? I hope we can get along from now on. A friend of Yui is always a friend of mine." Naruto said with small grin getting a nod and a small smile from her which was enough for him, he was about to open his mouth to say something when his phone started ringing getting the attention of all three of them.

Excusing himself Naruto took out his smartphone and moved a little further when he noticed it was his manager the one that was calling him which made him curious wondering what he- SHE needed from him since he hasn't gotten a call from his manager since he got back home. While doing this the Kae got closer to Yui looking at Naruto's back with a relaxed and peaceful look on her face.

"Ishida-san sure is nice" Kae said leaning on the railing and rest her cheek on the palm of her hand. Yui for her part only smiled softly knowing exactly what was she talking about. "He didn't even seem that bothered by my appearance and even treated me nice."

"Na-chan has always been like that… He is always nice to people regardless of their looks." Yui said looking at Naruto from the corner of her eye, as far as she could tell she had never seen Naruto be mean to anyone who didn't deserve it. Naruto was always nice to everyone and just like her, he believed that everyone can be friends and he tried to get along with everyone if possible.

 _'Too bad Naruto-San is also blonde… Or else he would be the perfect match for Hayato… Not to mention 6x6 doesn't sound right...'_ Kae thought seriously rubbing her chin in thought trying to picture how both of them would look together as a couple but no matter how she tried to imagine it she ended up dissatisfied. If only Naruto had black hair or dark blue he would be perfect as Hayato's boyfriend. Not to mention it was hard to tell who was the Uke and who was the Seme.

Meanwhile, with Naruto, he stopped talking all of the sudden when he felt a dangerous shiver run down his back in the middle of his call. He couldn't quite understand what was it but he just knew it was dangerous like someone was trying to-

 _"Naruto-Chan? Is everything ok You stopped talking all of the sudden~"_ A feminine voice said from his phone making him blink and remember what was he doing before that weird shiver appeared, with a deep breath he lifted the phone back to his ear.

"N-No, everything is alright manager. Anyways-"

 _"Mou I told you to call me Ringo-Chan~"_ Ringo interrupted Naruto before he could continue much to his annoyance.

"B-Baka! I won't do something as embarrassing as that!" Naruto answered back with a harsh and hushed tone or as harsh as it could be when he was forced to talk as low as possible so his companions didn't hear him.

 _"Ehhh!? Why not! Back then you used to call me like that all the time~ When did my cute little student get so cold with me, I'm sad~ Sniff sniff."_ Ringo said making Naruto gain several tick marks over his head along with a twitching eyebrow and it took all his willpower to not crush his phone right now or end the call.

 _'Sniff? What are you a dog?'_ "M-Manager…" Naruto said with a growl making Ringo giggle through the phone seen as he- SHE got what she wanted.

" _Anyways Naruto-Chan I hate to ask this when you are taking your break from being an Idol but the producers of Mirage Saga want you to come to Tokyo so you can finish the voice acting of Shion so they can end the season and start working on the next one."_ Ringo said with the same cheerful tone in her voice making him sigh and let it go for now.

"It's fine, It was part of the contract that I would have to do the voice of Shion until the anime stopped airing." Naruto said with a somewhat bitter tone, while he was in a 'break' from being an Idol it was more that he was being allowed to have more time and was still forced to work on weekends since the president didn't want people to forget who was the number one idol. In other words, he just had all his work as an Idol pushed to weekends which is the agreement he came with the president.

To be honest he wanted to take a break from his job so he could enjoy his time with his friends and his family but the president was against it because he couldn't allow Naruto to just disappear like that when he was a top Idol and someone with Naruto's talent could easily be taken away by another agency and it would hurt the agency quite badly both economically and reputation wise.

 _"Sorry Naruto-Chan Then I'll call you again later since I have work right now~"_ With that, his manager ended the call making sigh and put his phone back in his pocket.

Even to this day, he couldn't get used to the weird antics of his teacher. Deciding to not think more about it he just went back to talk with the girls until it was time to head back to class.

* * *

More than a week had passed since Naruto came back to his hometown and started attending school. And while he had to give up most of his weekend to work as an Idol he was pretty satisfied, he truly wished he could send a shadow clone in his place but he wasn't completely sure if that would be a good thing considering that most of his clones tended to be weird most of the time and it never ended well for anyone. It was a small sacrifice he had to pay so he could study and live in Chiba so he wasn't that bothered by it, not to mention that spending his time with Yui and Kae was really fun.

For the most part, he had been doing that spending his time at school with either Yui or Kae when they weren't busy hanging with other people and when they did he just took his time to lay back and chill or nap since he was trying to enjoy his peace. He had met Yui's new friends and they were in a way his… friends? Kinda? He didn't really know what to think of them, Hayama Hayato was kind of weird in his opinion it was like he was just using a mask but at the same time, he wasn't. In general, he would rather just not hang around him if possible. Ooka, Tobe, and Yamato were just odd in general since they only seem to get along when Hayato was around them otherwise they would be split doing their own thing not even bothering talking to each other. Hina who was also part of the group that Yui hanged with was also friends with Kae for reasons that neither Yui nor Kae wanted to explain much to his own confusion but he didn't really dig deeper into it, she was quite nice in his opinion having a really energetic personality which was a plus in his opinion not to mention she was cute.

Last but not least was Miura Yumiko who stood out the most in the group just like Hayato and Yui, just like them she was really popular not only among the class but in school. He had mixed feelings about her since he had seen how Miura likes to push Yui around or well more than push around she was usually ordering nearly everyone in the group around excluding Hayato. She was pompous and didn't seem to care about people who weren't part of her group almost as if she considered herself superior to those around her and in a way like the type of person that would force her ideals onto other people. Yui for some reason was quite fond of her and from what he had seen she does care about Yui to some extent. During his time in school, she seemed to treat him nicely or at least has tried to friend him and talks to him to some extent, the only reason he didn't mind her that much was because she was the only one that sits next to him that doesn't bother him with pointless things like flirting.

Kae quickly became his friend since she was surprisingly easy to get along with, she was a really kind and warm person and while she had some weird moments he couldn't quite understand he couldn't say it was a bad thing since it was really entertaining and amusing in his opinion. He was surprised when he found out she was an Otaku but he didn't see it as a bad thing since he had quite the love for anime and manga mostly anime since it was one of the reasons he had agreed to lend his voice for anime characters.

Though he could still do good without having to use his voice for yaoi animes, and the only reason he allowed it was because the anime was a Shonen and a really good one at that.

Leaving them aside however he had to admit his experience so far was interesting, to say the least like for example he somehow ended up having his locker full of love letters, he obviously didn't bother reading them since he really doubts he knows the person that send them not to mention it was probably just a crush like the one his fans had. While he didn't throw them in the trash he just ended up putting them away in a box, however, he was annoyed that every single day he found his locker full of those stupid letters. One would have thought that they would have taken the hint when he didn't bother reading any of the letters.

Sadly not everything went perfectly since he had yet to see Shouko, the reason was that Shouko was not around because she was going through some medical exams and checks to see if the treatments and medication were working along with probably having to undergo more treatments to help her out. Not to mention they were also checking how her grandmother was doing and helping her to take her monthly check up and even if she didn't look like it she was quite old reaching past her 70 years and from what he could remember was quite fragile health-wise.

To say that Naruto was disappointed he wasn't going to see Shouko anytime soon was putting it lightly.

He was sad that he wasn't going to meet her until she was done but he didn't have any other choice but to wait patiently for her return and while he was tempted to tell her he was back he wanted to wait so he could give her quite the surprise. With each passing day, he felt his excitement grow, he wanted nothing more but to see her really, REALLY badly. The two of them had bonded to such level that he would go as far as to say it was deeper than the bond he shared with Sasuke, his brother in all but blood.

He didn't understand why but the moment they met they just clicked perfectly like it was destiny itself that wanted them to meet and thanks to that her he felt his own pain and scars slowly heal and close themselves. There was hardly a day when people didn't see them together, and the only time they were ever apart during their childhood was whenever they had to go home. Even he didn't understand what was this feeling but it was almost like his soul yearned for her.

 _'Wished Sho-chan was here but I guess I won't get anywhere stressing about it'_ Naruto thought with a shrug while it saddened him that he wouldn't see Shouko anytime soon he wouldn't get depressed about it, he was sure that she would somehow find out and start feeling bad about it and that wasn't something he couldn't allow to happen no matter what.

"Neh, Na-Cha— I mean Naruto-Kun are we done here?" His friend Yui couldn't help but ask with her head tilted in a cute way that made nearby guys blush.

"Hmm~ I believe the Judo club was the last one that I'm aware of. Or did we miss one that I wasn't aware of Yui-Chan?" Naruto answered leaning back on his seat putting both of his legs on his desk while crossing his arms behind his head.

"I think you defeated all the sport clubs~ You also defeated the math club, the history club, the manga club, the anime club, the art club, the music club and the drama club yesterday during lunch break." Yui answered honestly trying to think of any club that may have escaped her but she couldn't think of anything, to be honest.

"Don't forget about the cooking club Yui-Chan." Kae said cleaning the blood that came out of her nose earlier when Naruto was challenging the president of the Judo club who just happened to be a pretty boy. Just seen both of them hold each other tightly made her imagination run wild to the point Yui had to hold her so she wouldn't hit the floor when she nearly fainted.

No normal fujoshi would be able to handle the scene of two pretty boys holding each other covered in sweat was too much for her poor heart.

"I'm still surprised you defeated them Naruto-Kun, I didn't know you could cook either." Yui said with a pout, she didn't even get a chance to try out the food he had made in any of the challenges because the judges had cleaned through every dish that Naruto made so, hell, when he challenged the cooking club she had already eaten but when she smelled what Naruto prepared she felt her hunger surface and even now she feels her stomach rumble by thinking of the hamburger he made.

Not even Kae got a chance to taste it with how fast they cleaned the plate even she is doubtful that Kae even got the chance to see dish itself.

"Is it really that good? You should give me the recipe one-day Naruto-Kun." Kae asked with a small smile on her face, even she was curious about the burgers since just like Yui she didn't even get a chance to taste them.

"Mmm? Sure, I don't mind. If you want I'll give it to you after classes." Naruto said with a shrug seen no problem with it.

"Naruto-Kun~ Hiratsuka-Sensei is looking for you~"

Hearing this he twitched in annoyance knowing that his relaxing time was coming to an end, so with a deep sigh he excused himself and went to the teacher's room with a grumble leaving behind two confused girls who were left wondering what did Naruto do to get called by their teacher.

While making his way there he furrowed his eyebrows trying to think of a reason he was being called, as far as he knows he hasn't done anything bad unless you count that one time he nearly fell asleep in the middle of class this Monday but it wasn't like it was his fault since he had to work all night last Monday since he was doing the voice acting for a new game and since he only had weekends to work he had to use a great part of his weekend to finish everything and while he could send a shadow clone he would rather not risk having the clone popping not to mention they tended to have really weird personalities.

Just thinking about the things his clones could do made him shiver in fear.

Shaking his head he quickly made his way to the teacher's room where his teacher was peacefully smoking a cigar without a single care in the world. And as soon as she noticed his presence she stopped lazing around and act like she was doing something.

"O-Oh, nice timing Ishida. I hope I didn't call you at a bad moment." His teacher said giving him a small smile while crossing both of her arms under her chest making his eye twitch when he forced himself to not look in that direction.

'This woman… She was totally fooling around just like I was doing a few seconds ago.' "Don't worry I wasn't doing anything important Sensei." Naruto said as calm as possible with a strained smile feeling a tick mark form on the back of his head.

"Mmm, well that's fine. I actually had something important I wanted to talk about with you." His teacher said grabbing a piece of paper that was laying on top of her desk.

"I'm not in trouble am I?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing like that, It's just I got several clubs telling me how they got humiliated by a certain student of mine." Shizuka said with an amused smile making him blink in surprise before a grin appeared on his face.

"Who knows, must be a really badass person if he did all that alone." Naruto said with a shrug which made her roll her eyes.

"So? Is there any reason you suddenly started challenging AND destroying every single club?" Shizuka couldn't help but ask with a raised eyebrow, if she was honest it was really impressive that he had managed to defeat nearly all clubs in school in the most crushing and humiliating way possible defeating them in their activities it got to the point she even felt bad, and by the looks of it they wanted him to join one of their clubs.

"No reason, I was bored." Naruto answered with a completely plain tone that made her sweatdrop.

"O-Oh… A-Anyways! It's been over a week since you joined and wanted to ask if you didn't have a problem so far with school? I know it must be a little rough to get used to school." Shizuka asked giving him a kind smile that made him pause.

"…Well, so far I haven't run into any trouble or more like I feel like school was more peaceful than I thought it would be." Naruto answered honestly making her nod.

"That's good, isn't it? I was a little worried since I noticed you would rather sleep in lunch break than hang out with people your age most of the time and if it wasn't because I see Yuigahama and Serinuma with you every now and then I would have thought you have no friends." Shizuka said standing up from her seat.

"You know what they say Shizuka-Sensei, quality over quantity." Naruto said remembering what his mother Kushina said back then and the memory itself made him smile softly and lovingly, even to this day he could never forget those words she gave him words that his mother said to him as a baby when she was dying thanks to being pierced by the nine tails claw.

"O-Oh? T-That's true I s-suppose." His teacher said with an awkward cough trying to get rid of the blush that appeared on her face, seen that much love and warmth from just a smile was too intense for her who was ashamed to say was quite inexperienced with guys, especially when it's the handsome kind of guys.

"I do appreciate the concern Sensei but you don't have to worry about me." Naruto said giving her a bright smile that she could have sworn nearly blinded her, it was like an angel was staring at her! It was so frustrating! Why didn't she have someone like him during her high school time damn it. "If that is all can I…?"

Shaking her head she tried her best to get rid of the 'bad' thoughts that were invading her mind and went straight to the last thing she wanted to talk about.

"Just one last thing Ishida, have you decided on a club you want to join? While you aren't forced to join a club it is recommended that you join one for extra points more so if you are a first year since it can help you in case you end up struggling." His teacher said all of the sudden with a really perky borderline cheerful tone which made him think she had something in mind.

"Me? Join a club? Well, I did consider joining one when I was beating all the clubs but none seem to get my attention since they seem a little boring in my opinion and wouldn't help me improve in anything." Naruto answered honestly scratching the back of his head, and he wasn't lying when he said that since all the clubs weren't up to his standards so it would be pointless if he joined any of them. He didn't want to join a sports club since he wasn't interested in becoming a pro and it would be boring considering how superior his body was like it would be really boring.

Being a shinobi in his past life did the work.

Now if there was a ramen appreciation club… he would be more than glad to join and swear his never-ending loyalty to the club.

"That's a surprise… I thought you would have ended up having at least a bit of interest in one of the clubs." Shizuka said clearly surprised and shocked by what he just said, she was honestly expecting him to at least end up joining a sports club at the very least considering how fit he was like or at least show some interest in one of the many clubs he had defeated.

She did perk up when a crazy idea crossed her mind.

"-Actually I have a suggestion if you are willing to try it out. As you may or may not know I'm the advisor for the service club, so I would like it if you could join as a temporal member of said club since the president is struggling a lot to get new members so I would appreciate it a lot if you could join." She offered making him pause and blink several times.

The service club?

"… It's not one of those weird Otaku maid café's I heard about… right?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow wondering if his teacher was ok by asking him to join a club like that, he came across one of those when he was making his way home with Yui. She didn't seem to like the idea of him even looking at said café for some reason.

Still, why the hell did a club like that even exist anyways!?

"P-pff" Shizuka for her part tried her best to not laugh really hard when she imagined the president of the club wearing a maid outfit and serving people with a smile on her face which in itself was completely hilarious. "N-No, nothing like that I assure you."

Seen the confused look on his face she explained.

"T-To put it as simple as possible, it's a club that helps people with their request no matter what it is it could be something like helping people who are having problems to confess, focus, learn how to do certain things to give an example." Shizuka explained wiping away a lone tear, this only got her a weird look from Naruto wondering what was wrong with her.

"That sounds… Uhh, Interesting?" Naruto said with a dull tone not completely sure what to think about e club, if anything it sounds like it was a club that takes requests similar to those D rank missions he used to take when he was a genin.

"So? What do you say? Want to give it a try?" Shizuka asked cheerfully lighting up a cigarette making his eye twitch.

Naruto didn't answer her at all only scratching the back of his head since he wasn't really sure what should he think about it. The club did sound quite interesting in his opinion, and while he was a little upset that he didn't know about said club to challenge it he guessed it was because it's a really small club if it only had one member but he guessed it was because people weren't interested in doing something like requests the only reason he found the club somewhat interesting was because it made him think of the missions he used to hate during his time as a shinobi and it did hit him straight into the nostalgia trip.

Maybe he should check it out since it could turn out to be fun not to mention she said it would help her out a lot and so far she had been the teacher that had been the most lenient and helpful out of all considering his bad habits of getting distracted easily so he did own her that much for not scolding him.

"Sure, why not? If it helps you out Shizuka-Sensei I wouldn't mind trying it out at least." Naruto said with a warm smile being more than willing to return the kindness she had been giving him.

"G-Good Then let's get going, I'll talk with the president of the club since she can be rather… hard to deal with." Shizuka said standing up from her seat and start walking out of the room turning her face away from his vision making him sweatdrop.

"You are so weird Shizuka-Sensei…" Naruto said following her with his hands in his pockets.

If he had been paying enough attention he would have noticed the small blush coloring her cheeks.

Without saying anything he followed behind her in silence walking through the slightly irregular shaped school. Now that he thought about it this school was so weird because it formed a kanji with how every building was placed.

"So can you tell me anything about the club Shizuka-Sensei?" Naruto asked breaking the silence making her look at him.

"Hmm? Sure, it wouldn't hurt to tell you, let's see..." Shizuka said crossing her arms under her chest supporting one of her elbows with her hand while the other one held her chin almost as if she was doing a thinking pose.

"Well... There is not much to say, the club only got one member as of now that one being the president of the club, she is a good girl even if she isn't the most open of people but I'm sure you two can get along." Shizuka said smiling fondly.

The girl was rather... difficult to deal with sometimes. She had been looking out for the girl since the start of the new school year and even if she was doing it for an old friend of her's it didn't mind she hates it.

"The club is really chill, considering the lack of requests the club has right now."

Naruto for his part only hummed in thought, that really didn't say much about the girl or the club but it did make her sound or look like a total ice queen or maybe she was shy or reserved? Or maybe the girl was just plain out weird. He didn't know since she didn't tell him that much about her.

Though, he had to say the club sounds really nice. If it was really chill then he could really use a moment to relax and just take it easy in general, according to her the club barely had any activities or requests so he wouldn't have to worry too much about getting busy.

"So is there any reason the club is so far from the other clubs? I noticed there is no one around here." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow, he thought it was just imagination when they started moving further from the other clubs but now he did notice there were less and fewer people the more they walked.

They had already passed the art club, the music club, the literature club and even the chess club.

"Mmm? Oh! That is because the president of the club requested a room that would give her some peace and privacy." Shizuka said with a shrug, she didn't tell him that she agreed to her request because she knows the younger girl doesn't like to deal with people more than she had to and well she was quite… stubborn.

"Well, I can understand that…" Naruto muttered in annoyance, while he didn't know why the girl needed her peace and privacy but he understood the desire of wanting some peace and quiet thanks to the fact people couldn't leave him alone.

"Don't worry~ Anyways I'm sure the two of you will get along." Shizuka said patting his shoulder getting an awkward chuckle from him.

"Yeah… Let's hope that's the case." Naruto said with an awkward smile something she ignored thankfully.

It didn't take more than a couple of minutes for them to reach the room, and he wasn't surprised to see the outside looked the same as any other classroom however this one said in the outside "Service Club" Shizuka didn't bother knocking on the door and just plain out slammed the door open with a grin on her face, he didn't know if he wanted to sweat drop at this or match her grin because he would have don't the same thing.

 ** _*Sigh*_** "Hiratsuka-Sensei, I told you several times to please knock before you enter..." Said a really soft female voice that made him freeze in place, not because he knew the voice but it was thanks to the fact it was so soft and… sophisticated? If he had been any normal guy he was sure he would have blushed, but even he had to admit her voice was beautiful enough to make his heart start beating a little faster.

He could hear the faint yet high-class tone she had in her voice that sends shivers down his spine, he wasn't used to hearing anything like this not even during his time as an Idol he had met anyone with a tone like that not even the few idols he had met had a voice like that.

When he crossed the door he saw the owner of said voice and he nearly found himself stunned in place it was only thanks to his experience meeting female idols that he didn't turn into a blushing mess.

The girl had fair skin borderline pale, with beautiful long waist-length ebony black hair with beautiful angular blue eyes that showed just how annoyed she was right now with Shizuka. From what he could see the girl had a slim petite attractive body that while it wasn't as gifted in certain areas as someone he knows it did add some beauty to her and he would even say that it enhanced her looks. The girl was wearing the standard Sobu uniform, wearing a white dress shirt under a black blazer with white buttons and borders with a red ribbon tied around her neck, the only difference he picked up from her uniform if he had to compare it to Yui's was the fact that she was wearing thigh-high socks that match the uniform.

It made her look like a doll, and give her this certain delicate and elegant look to her if anything and when she got up from her seat he noticed she was smaller than him probably 5'5" or 5'6" compared to his 5'8" in height. Or at least he was sure she was around that height, he was never really good when it came to height and all that crap anyways.

"Well even if I knock you never open the door~" Shizuka said in a laid-back way getting a look from the girl that shows that she wasn't amused at all.

"That is because you enter before I can reach the door." The girl said with a sigh giving Shizuka a disapproving look, remembering all the times she had gotten scared when she just barged in the room all of the sudden before she could reply or register the knocks.

"Anyways, what business do you have with me Hiratsuka-Sensei?" The girl said coldly not messing around with the subject, after all, Shizuka only came to the room on Fridays or when she really needed to talk with her.

"Straight to business I see... But well whatever I'm here today because I got someone who is interested in joining the club." Shizuka said pointing behind her with her thumb or more exactly she was pointing at him making the girl focus her attention on him and he was sure as hell he just heard a gasp coming from the girls mouth much to his confusion.

What he didn't know is that the girl was staring at him with wide eyes, or if you want to go into details she was staring at his whisker marks with wide eyes.

…Is it normal he feels irritated with her staring?

Shizuka, of course, noticed this and made sure to give the girl a teasing smile.

"I see you have no problems with him then?" Shizuka said teasingly making the girl snap out of her staring and starting blushing when she registered the words from her teacher.

"W-What kind of nonsense are you talking about H-Hiratsuka-Sensei." The girl said with a stutter trying her best to make the burning sensation of her face go away when she got caught up staring at the whisker marks he had.

"Nothing~ Anyways, Ishida this is Yukino Yukinoshita from class 1-J she is the current president of the service club, and Yukinoshita this is Naruto Ishida from class 1-F." Shizuka said getting a sigh from Yukino who gave up with dealing with the antics of her teacher.

"I'm hoping you can take him in Yukinoshita since the club needs 4 members so it won't be taken down and I can also see the two of you getting along quite nicely~" Shizuka said smiling slyly making Yukino sigh again.

"I'm sorry sensei but I never said anything about needing help getting new members." Yukino said giving her a look something that Shizuka just shrugged off.

"I'm aware of how much trouble you have when it comes to recruiting Yukinoshita, and this is also something he decided to do." Shizuka said getting a sour look from her knowing she couldn't say anything about it now.

"Excuse me, Ishida-kun are you sure you wish to join this club? Knowing sensei she could have forced you into joining" Yukino asked politely ignoring the twitching eyebrow from Shizuka.

"Huh? O-Oh well, to be honest, I find the main objective of this club quite interesting." Naruto said with a grin closing both of his eyes and scratching his cheek with one of his fingers.

He, of course, didn't notice this action made Yukino staring at him with a light blush not because he was good looking but it was thanks to the fact that he reminded her of a grinning cat.

She loves cats after all.

"I-I see, very well then. I will take him in as a member but until he proves he is good enough for the club I will only take him as a temporal member." Yukino said crossing her arms in front of her, holding the book she had been reading before they entered the room with one hand.

This made Shizuka smile happy with her answer knowing her plan had been successful, turning around to face Naruto she then said. "Good! It seems you got accepted Ishida, make sure to attend the club every day after classes or during lunch if you wish to do so and try to follow Yukinoshita's order and help her out if she needs it alright?" Shizuka said smiling softly getting a nod from him.

Satisfied with the results she just left the room without saying anything else closing the door behind her slowly leaving the two students alone in the room creating an awkward silence between them. Knowing he was already part of this club he took one of the chairs and sat down on it not that far from Yukino who was staring at him in wonder if he had noticed the staring or not he didn't show it as he only turned to face her with a sheepish smile.

"I hope we get along Yukino-Chan, this is the first time I'm part of a club so I hope you can help me out." Naruto said with a sheepish smile, he did notice the small blush coloring her cheeks when she heard the casual way he said her name.

"Yukino-Chan? A bit too soon to refer each other like that don't you think? Unless you are used to call every female you meet so casually which I can see happening considering your looks." Yukino said coldly and bluntly quickly getting over her blush, she, of course, didn't mean anything bad with that seen as she was stating a fact.

Any normal person would have found that statement quite rude but seen as this was Naruto, he didn't even seem to notice how rude that was like.

"Huh? No, no I just hate formalities never been good with them yah know?" Naruto said chuckling making her blink.

That was… an unexpected reaction?

"I-I see, do you perhaps lack tack when it comes to females? When was the last time you had a real conversation with a member of the female population? Considering your looks I doubt it was that long ago" Yukino said trying to test out if he was really that pure as a guy or he was just faking it to try and get close to her, not like it would be the first time someone tries it anyways.

"Weird questions you got there…" Naruto said giving her a weird look but he answered nonetheless. "But I guess a couple of seconds ago if you count Shizuka and if you meant someone of my age I guess a few minutes ago? But it was mostly talking with my friends." Naruto said getting a slight nod from her.

"I see…" Yukino said impressed, she could hear the honesty in his words so she would try to believe the guy since he didn't have any other intentions with her. The last thing she wants right now is to deal with someone who just is interested in her looks and can't hold a decent conversation with her. "…-Then do you wish to be called by your name? You said you don't like formalities that much."

"Yeah, it would be better so tired of people calling me Ishida yah know? Plus we are going to be part of the same club so I'm hoping we can become friends." Naruto said grinning at her making her blink in surprise not expecting that kind of answer from him but it made her nod.

"Very well, I'll call you Naruto-Kun is that good enough?" She asked getting a nod from him. "Good, then I'll explain to you what the club is about seen as I don't trust Hiratsuka-Sensei." Yukino said flatly getting a sweat drop from him.

Sensei…

"To put it as simple as possible this is the service club, or as some people would call it a 'Volunteer' club that has the sole intention of helping out those who come up at us with requests for help and us being the kind souls we are helping them out, no matter how big or small the request is we are going to do our best to end up helping them as long as it is reasonable." Yukino said in a dramatic way, making him clap.

"I welcome you to the Service Club, and I am grateful to know there is another kindred soul out there willing to help the poor fools out there, it warms up my heart to know how Lucky the world is to have people like us." Yukino said and almost as if by magic the room went dark and a single light illuminated Yukino who had angelical wings and a golden halo.

This, of course, made him sweat drop at the weird girl.

In his opinion at least.

"Thanks for having me..?" Naruto said laughing nervously and lucky for him that was enough for her.

"You are welcome, now I would like to ask if you had any reason in particular that made you join this club?" Yukino asked crossing her arms.

"Well other than finding the club interesting I didn't have a real reason to join, but after what you said I feel attracted to the idea of helping out people." Naruto said softly giving her a warm smile as memories of the times when he used to do D rank missions crossed his mind making him remember all the people they had helped out.

"Is that so? Hopefully, you don't get disappointed with the lack of activities then since this club rarely gets any request." Yukino said smiling at him, for some reason she couldn't explain his smiles were so… contagious like it was impossible to not smile when he smiled, it was like he just gave away this aura that made people feel his emotions or he just showed off his emotions so much it was contagious.

"Hahaha don't worry, at least we can relax whenever we don't have anything to do." Naruto said grinning.

"Mhm, also sorry for not having any tea to offer I was planning on restocking today or tomorrow seen as I always prepare homemade tea for myself so I can enjoy my reading." Yukino said politely.

"It's fine, and judging by everything that happened so far I'm going to guess Shizuka-Sensei didn't even bother telling you a thing." Naruto said with a sweat drop, she had said she was going to tell Yukino that he was going to join but so far he had seen nothing that made it look more believable.

"True…" **_*Sigh*_** "I swear that woman…" Yukino said with a loud sigh holding her forehead with a couple of fingers shaking her head in disapproval. "…Anyway leaving that aside I wanted to ask a couple of things." Yukino said tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Sure, go ahead." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"I have heard some… rumors going on this past week about you, and I didn't really recognize you at first but now that I did I feel the need to ask about them." Yukino said making him blink in surprise.

What rumors is she talking about?

"Judging by your expression I'm inclined to believe you haven't heard of them right?" Yukino asked getting a nod from him. "I see… Well, it's my duty to ask you personally about them and I also want to confirm if it will bring problems in the future or not." Yukino said facing him with a serious look on her face.

"I'll just skip the illogical ones and ask if you are aware of how people seem to view you?" Yukino said sitting on top of a table.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused, he didn't expect that kind of question as far as he knows he hasn't done anything bad… so far.

"Mmm, I'll be nice and explain it to you this time. Basically, people think you are sometimes unapproachable, untouchable, and out of their level from what I heard." Yukino said flatly with no judgment in her voice, after all, she understood perfectly in what position he must be.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows scratching the back of his head in annoyance. If he was honest he didn't do it intentionally he was mostly spending his time with Kae or Yui most of the time and he did hang around Miura's gang sometimes (rarely) but whenever he wasn't he used to spend his time napping.

He also had a bit of problems trusting other people that much, the only reason he was friends with Kae was that she was too nice to even feel any hostility towards her. Miura and her gang were only because of Yui so if she trusted them he could trust them… to some degree.

"I, uh have some troubles trusting people." Naruto said honestly with a troubled look.

"May I ask why? From what I've seen so far you don't seem to have problems to socialize with people. In fact, I find it surprising with how you appear to be, I would go as far as to say you are the type of person who wears his feelings and thoughts on his sleeves." Yukino said with a raised eyebrow making his eyes widen in shock and surprise.

He was actually impressed and shocked she had managed to get that much out of him with just a couple of words being exchanged between them. It actually takes a really sharp mind to figure out something like that, he was sure that only someone as smart as Shikamaru would be able to do such a thing.

That said great things about how sharp and smart this girl must be.

"I… Uh… Well, I won't go into details but after some people broke my trust a couple of years ago I find it hard to trust people again in fear of getting hurt or those I care about getting hurt..." Naruto said softly looking away from her clenching his right hand as the memories and the really faint feeling of betrayal came back to him. "You aren't wrong with me being a person who wears his feelings and says whatever he thinks without caring about what other people will think but I just feel I can't extend my friendship to people who are fake or are just interested in stuff they see about me and not interested in knowing me for who I am."

"…I see." Yukino said with a much softer finding his reason logical. "It is hard for someone to trust again on people after they break your trust with something like that, betrayal is a rather hard thing to overcome after all." She said with an understanding tone nodding her head softly.

"True on that." Naruto chuckled agreeing with her, after all these years he has yet to be able to forgive his old friends for what they did to Shouko.

With Sasuke it had been so different even after all those years that he betrayed the village and left for his revenge, he had been able to forgive Sasuke because their bond was stronger than any other bond they had, to him it was his first and most important bond while to Sasuke it was just as important being the one bond he had found comfort and understanding. Both of them were treated as outsiders, as the trash of the village.

The one bond they shared was the one that made them move forward all those years no matter how hard it was they found support on each other.

"I guess in a way I just don't want people to expect anything of me while I don't want to expect anything from them unless I decide to friend them myself, so I want to keep my distance with people who aren't in my comfort area." Naruto said getting a smile from her who found the logic behind his words and herself would follow them.

"I'm happy to hear you answered me with the truth, and I'm also glad to know some of the rumors were just rumors and nothing else, normally I would choose to ignore them but some of them were illogical and quite worrying like you being a delinquent." Yukino said making him groan loudly knowing exactly why.

"That is because I ended up beating some assholes that were bullying my friend..." Naruto grumbled with his arms crossed still annoyed at the fact that someone tried to commit such a thing and it ended up making stupid rumors about him.

"Is that so? Alright then. I will trust your word on this." Yukino said smiling knowing she wasn't going to be dealing with a delinquent. "Anyways this is probably my final question seen as most of the things I wanted to ask are pointless now, do you have a lot of friends considering your situation? With your looks and personality, I'm sure you have attracted every kind of people so I'm sure someone must of have been in your comfort zone right?"

Of course, she had her own reasons for asking, she wanted to know if he was able to make friends with people considering his situation. She had never been able to have her own friends due to her… having problems to socialize with people.

Usually she wouldn't even talk to anyone at all other than Shizuka, but with Naruto she just finds it hard not to more so with how honest, blunt and just how easy it is to make a conversation with him even if it's just her asking stuff, it's just like he got this aura around him that makes it impossible to not want to friend him or talk to him at least.

If she had to put it some way, it's like his own person attracts others naturally.

"Weird question... but yeah I have some friends or two at least." Naruto said giving her a weird look. "What about you? I'm sure you are super popular and stuff with people."

He did notice Yukino flinched when he said that making him confused and wonder if he had said something wrong, he was an idiot so he couldn't quite tell why.

Naruto is a… weird guy in general, he is smart in academics thanks to his clones, he is wise when it comes to people and knows how to figure out a person almost perfectly but his overall personality made him stupid when it comes to the small details so he was actually confused what did he do wrong.

"W-What a stupid question! But let me answer you saying how close does one need to be with another person to be considered friends?" Yukino said trying to look as calm and as proud as possible even if her cheeks were colored red right now.

All she got him from was a dull look from Naruto almost as if he was asking if she was stupid.

Well, he had to admit it was kind of cute.

"…Right, just forget I asked." Naruto said with the same deadpan face. "So assuming you don't have friends because of that answer can I ask how is that even possible?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow actually wondering how someone like her didn't have friends, she had the looks and from what he has felt so far she is really polite, formal and kind even if she is a little cold sometimes.

She was just weird like him.

"I guess I can tell you seen as you answered my questions without any problem. As you can already tell I have always been cute." Yukino said closing her eyes touching the middle of her chest with the tips of her fingers.

After that she didn't say anything else making the room go completely silent with him staring at her from his seat, making her open her eyes and look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is something wrong? Normally people would comment about what I just said or think I'm arrogant for saying such a thing." Yukino said looking at him weirdly making him blink in surprise.

"Huh? Why? It's not like you said a lie. Though I feel beautiful would be the right term here." Naruto said bluntly with a raised eyebrow wondering why the hell did she think he would say something like that about her statement.

She was cute, well beautiful actually he was surprised she didn't have guys in lines wanting to propose or confess to her right now.

He, of course, failed to notice the blushing face from Yukino who was feeling quite embarrassed with how blunt he had said something like that, she knew he didn't mean anything about it and if anything he was saying it like he was saying that blue is blue, or that a chair is a chair. It was more like he said something he really believed instead of trying to just impress her like other people had tried in the past, she had been called cute and beautiful before but she just shrugged it off knowing they were just trying to get on her good side.

So him saying it so bluntly and without any other motive made her feel quite embarrassed.

"R-Right **_*Cough*_** "Anyways, most boys would just come near me because they like my appearance or had feelings for me." She said crossing her arms with her eyes closed mostly to avoid looking at him seen as the blush was still present on her face.

"Sadly this means people didn't try to get near me or get along with me because of who I am but who I look like to them." Yukino said with a bitter tone.

"Basically like me huh…" Naruto said with a sour tone getting a nod from her.

"Correct, when I was in elementary school, or more specifically in my last year, my indoor shoes were taken or hidden away for sixty times or more. Fifty of those times were done by girls of my class or other classes." Yukino said sighing with a melancholic tone. "As a result, I was actually forced to bring home my indoor shoes so no one would take them away."

"So basically you were bullied because of your looks in your last year in elementary right?" Naruto asked getting a silent nod from her making him sigh. "I swear…"

"Hmm? Care to repeat that Naruto-Kun?" Yukino asked when she heard him say something under his breath, all she had been able to pick was him swearing something.

"Nothing just I'm guessing you were bullied because people were jealous of you am I right?" Naruto said getting a nod from her making him sigh. "This just sounds a little similar to something I dealt with in the past." Naruto said stiffly clenching his fist to control his anger.

"Really now? Care to share it? If it's not too personal." Yukino asked looking at him completely interested now.

Could it be she finally found someone who she can share her pain?

"I'll put it as short as possible but… a friend of my childhood was deaf which ruined her ability to talk seen as she had no control over her words due to her not having any hearing ability." Naruto said getting a shocked look from her quickly figuring out what must of have happened, she was no fool she was conscious of how cruel child can be so she knows just what must of have happened to his friend.

"Basically I became close friends with her since I didn't care she couldn't hear or talk to me, she was someone I made friends and basically was all day in school with her since I wanted to help her out and keep people away from bullying her but this had nasty results." Naruto said with a wince moving his hand to clench his chest as the painful memory of the betrayal that happened all those years ago came back in full force.

"Things didn't go as smooth as you wanted, right?" Yukino asked getting a nod from him.

"My… friends or the ones I made before got jealous of the time and effort I put into her, so knowing they couldn't do anything to me and considering that they still wanted to keep our friendship they took it upon themselves to bully her behind my back." Naruto said taking a deep breath to calm down his emotions.

This made Yukino scowl and just feel her point of view about how disgusting people can be, she was a loner not because she wanted but because everyone was trash and didn't actually like her for who she really is, she had always been seen as a good looking girl with good grades, the daughter of a rich company, the younger sister of Haruno Yukinoshita.

She had never been seen or liked as her own persona which made it impossible for her to accept anyone, well that was until Naruto who didn't seem to be a person that would give a care about that stuff not to mention he was the same as her if you leave aside the fact that he isn't from a rich family.

"That just makes my belief of this world being rotten more believable if children can go to such extends what says older people can't do worse? Sadly I can't do anything about this world, and no one is perfect not even I think I'm perfect. And as sad as it is everyone is too weak to stand up and have their own morale just going with the easy way for them even if it hurts others. This current world seems to punish more those that are good and are great as a person, in a way it seems that you suffer more the kinder you are." Yukino said scowling deeply sharing his anger even if it was because of a different reason, but the two of them had been exposed to the cruelty of this world at a much younger age and it made them the way they are right now.

Now she could understand even more his reason to keep people at a safe distance and as to why he doesn't let anyone in his comfort zone. They were basically doing the same, they were pushing people away for not seen them as their own persona instead of making a picture of them being perfect and way out of everyone's reach.

Naruto for his part almost felt the need to chuckle when he realized just how bad this world was like, in his own world it wasn't about how you live or how you decided to live but more of how you died. You weren't measured by how you lived but rather by what you accomplished before your death. You didn't have to care about crap such as people judging others by their looks or their wealth. Your morale and your own persona were the things that matter in the shinobi making you either famous for your good actions or infamous for your morale.

Naruto had known pain for all his life, but that's why he had tried to be kind to others, hate lead people to know hatred, and that hatred made people hurt others making them full of hatred and guilt. But like him pain only made him grow kinder, and it made him grow as a person.

This current world was beyond salvation as it was too rotten, and that was saying something from someone who used to live in a world full of wars and bloodshed.

"Heh… I can see we are going to get along just fine Yukino-Chan." Naruto said with a chuckle making her raise an eyebrow.

"And what makes you say such a thing?" Yukino said crossing her arms once again.

"We both know how it feels to be alone, in fact, I'm sure you understand loneliness just like I do, after all, we both had people that made us feel like we are alone in this world." Naruto said and in a way it was true after all he felt alone not because people didn't approach him, it was because his old bonds made him feel all alone in this world.

Even with his mother, and his current friends, there were times he felt completely alone whenever he was missing his old friends and Kurama who had yet to wake up. Not to mention he had been alone for a great part of his first life.

To Yukino it was because she didn't have anyone who could understand her or see her as the person she is, she was always held on a pedestal that made people just expect great things from her and that made her feel isolated because of that something he could understand seen as he used to be isolated from the village when he was younger.

"True on that." Yukino said with a smile, feeling a bit more at ease knowing he could understand her perfectly on that matter, maybe having him as a member won't be too bad.

"But hey." Naruto said standing up from his seat walking up to her before he extended his fist in her direction. "We have each other now to change that after all people like us just needs to stick together." Naruto said offering his fist as a sign of friendship much to her surprise but she did smile at his words finding it strangely comforting and while she didn't touch his fist with hers she did appreciate the thought.

While this was happening they failed to notice Shizuka was outside of the room leaning on a wall with a smile on her face hearing the interaction between them. She didn't expect things to go like this but it was better than she had hoped.

She was surprised, sad and relieved he could understand Yukino to point she would never be able to understand. She would have never guessed he understood loneliness with the type of person he was.

But it made her feel relieved and happy she had decided to introduce the two of them, it was a wild guess but she had wanted to see if they could get along with the type of person Naruto is he would be in Yukino's good side because he is blunt and direct with stuff and doesn't seem to judge people.

Yukino was known as the ice queen among her class since she completely rejected guys and didn't bother talking to girls who wanted to be her friend so they would become more popular.

She only talked the necessary with people.

Sighing more relaxed, Shizuka removed herself from the wall and made her way back to her office she really deserves a good smoke after today.


	6. Vol 1 - Girls are a danger to his health

**Well, here we go a new chapter! Decided to wait a bit more before Shouko makes her appearance since last time I tried to rush it so much that It would have lost a great sentimental value.**

 **Sorry for taking quite a bit to get this chapter done, been working on a fanfic challenge I got from a friend. Though more than challenge it's me losing a bet and I have to write a Naruto x Love Live! School Idol Project and since I never watched the anime before I've been busy doing that and brain storming what to do with the story.**

 **While this chapter is a little short I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, Yahari or any of the animes in this fanfic.**

* * *

Normal Talking "I'm hungry…!"  
Normal Thinking ' _I'm hungry…!'_  
Notebook/Hang sign Writing/Talking _"I'm lazy."_

* * *

 _'I wonder if I can ride a bike to school? All this walking gets boring really fast…'_ Naruto thought scratching the back of his head letting out an annoyed sigh escape his lips as he made his way to school holding his bag in the same lazy way over his shoulder. Like he usually did he ignored the looks he got from everyone around him seen as he was more busy with his current predicament.

As much as he enjoys his current peaceful life he couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed for several reasons. He was so used to living a busy life with work every single day from morning to night that it felt strange having nothing to do now that he had his free time back. He was hoping that now that he joined a club his life would be more interesting or fun at least, it did help that he had three friends in this school one of them being Yukino the newest addition, Kae who tends to act weird from time to time and Yui who had cute reactions when teased.

Shrugging he just allowed a sigh to escape his lips and moved his hands to his neck in order to lift his headphones so it would cover his ears and let him listen to the music that was playing on them, just like usual he ended up putting both of his hands inside his pockets and continue his way to school while looking at the sky since he had no need to pay attention.

He was thankful that his mother made him a coffee this morning or else he was sure he would have ended up being a yawning mess right now.

 _"Oh, if it isn't Naruto."_

Said a voice behind him, and he would have turned to look at the person who had addressed him if it wasn't because he had music playing on his headphones. The person in question felt her eye twitch in irritation at this but quickly calmed herself by breathing in and out seen as it wasn't his fault that he didn't notice her greeting and he normally doesn't ignore people so she would let it go.

This time.

Huffing she ran up to him and tapped his shoulder successfully getting his attention making him turn his body to look at whoever had tapped his shoulder, and Naruto was surprised to see Yumiko Miura standing there with an annoyed look on her face pointing at her ears making him get the message to remove his headphones which he did.

"Huh? Oh hey, Miura." Naruto said raising an eyebrow at the girl, out of all people he could end up meeting in here, he didn't think he would end up finding Yumiko on his way to school. Don't get him wrong, he doesn't hate the girl or anything like that he just doesn't like how she pushes Yui around but he could see the girl wasn't _that_ bad. She was just a little… forceful?

"I already told you to call me Yumiko…" She said with an annoyed tone clicking her teeth in annoyance getting a chuckle from him.

"Right… So what's up Yumiko?" Naruto asked with a chuckle.

"Nothing, just surprised to see you. Still, can't believe you take the same route I do, how come I've never seen you before?" Yumiko said looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Er, I think it's because I usually go to school somewhat late…?" Naruto said unsurely not knowing what he should say because if he was honest he didn't know the reason they haven't seen each other on the way to school if they take the same way, hell he didn't even think they took the same way to school at all.

"Hmmm." Was all she said looking at him in the eyes clearly doubting his words making him sweatdrop. "…Alright then." Was all she said before walking away making him let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding as soon as she walked away.

He didn't know why but whenever he sees a female annoyed he feels scared.

Maybe it was because of Sakura, Tsunade or his mom Kushina…?

Females are scary after all.

"Oi, what are you doing standing over there?" Asked Yumiko clearly annoyed making him look at her and indeed she was really annoyed and impatient as she was tapping her foot several times on the floor with her hands resting on her hips.

She watched as he blinked in surprise before nodding and start walking next to her looking at her in confusion making her roll her eyes before they started walking to school together this time without his headphones on as to not make the girl angry. She did sneak a couple of looks at him every now and then when she thought he wasn't looking.

She was aware of the crush her friend Yui had on him and she could understand why, the guy was really good looking, athletic, smart, and easy to get along with even if he tried to put his distance from time to time, even she would admit she was slightly attracted to him but it wasn't anything too big or worth talking about because she was more attracted and in love with Hayato. However, she was sure as hell that if Hayato wasn't there she would have fallen for Naruto, it was mostly her loyalty to Hayato that prevented her from finding Naruto more attractive.

Still, she was really frustrated thanks to how he never tried to hang out with them because he always tried to put some distance with her group all the time with the exception of Yui and that girl Kae that Yui hangs out with, maybe it was because of her personality that made her feel irritated and angry that he always turned them down or not do what she wants like most people do. It was also because of her personality that she was being stubborn about making him one of her friends, after all, she was really irritated he didn't seem to want to form part of her group of friends even though he got along with all of them pretty fine and could easily connect the group without Hayato something Naruto could do easily with the rest of the class.

Hell, she was sure he was the main reason everyone in the classroom got along so well.

That didn't mean she was happy with things not going her way.

Well, she would change that and have things go her way even if he doesn't like it, now that she found out they take the same walk to school she will make him go with her to school every day regardless of the fact if he likes it or not. She will make him join her group of friends even if it's the last thing she does.

Yumiko Miura always gets what she wants.

Nodding to herself she continued walking next to Naruto as the two of them were completely oblivious or ignorant to the looks they were getting from everyone around them.

If Yumiko or Naruto had turned around they would have seen the surprised look on a certain blond haired character when he saw them walking together, and that look of surprise changed to one that showed he had some sort of idea or similar to that of a person who just got illuminated by some sort of answer they had been looking for a while now.

* * *

"Would you like some tea Naruto-Kun?" Asked one Yukino Yukinoshita with a polite tone holding an empty cup with her, he was about to answer when he noticed something about the cup that made him sweatdrop.

"…Are those whisker marks on the cup?" Naruto asked pointing at the cup.

"Why yes, I'm glad you noticed. I even went through the trouble of getting you a cup." Yukino said with a light blush coloring her cheeks. She didn't want to tell him she had been thinking of his whisker marks when she bought the cup and by the time she noticed she had grabbed a cup with cat whisker marks she had already paid for it, she only went through the trouble of buying a cup because he was a member of her club and these tea sessions were going to be quite normal between them for as long as the club exist.

"Pff." Naruto said holding back the need to chuckle when he noticed how adorable and silly she looked trying to act, this, of course, made her blush even more and scowl lightly.

"May I ask why are you laughing? I did go through the problem of getting this cup for you or is my tea not of your liking to the point that you find it funny that I am giving you a cup for you to drink it." Yukino said crossing her arms over her chest looking at him with a small scowl on her face with her blush decreasing slightly to hide her own embarrassment.

"Hahah, nothing like that your tea is really good just thinking about a joke someone told me~" Naruto said letting out some chuckles making her huff clearly not happy she had been made fun of but she was going to let it slide this time and just ended up putting his cup next to her own cup before grabbing the teapot and start serving tea for them.

The two cups were completely different from each other so they wouldn't have to worry about mistaking them seen as his cup looked more fit to drink coffee and hers looks way more elegant and expensive but it wasn't like he really cared or minded since he wasn't that picky about it, being an orphan in his first life made him anything but picky when it comes to stuff not to mention it was a cup.

When Yukino finished serving the tea she pushed his cup closer to him, earlier she had asked him to help her move a table in the middle of the room he guessed it was to have tea or something like that which he had done without problems though they did end up having to clean it a bit seen as it had a bit of dust on it.

With a shrug, he just grabbed the cup giving Yukino a 'thank you' before inhaling the scent of the tea letting out a relaxed sigh leave his body when the heavenly scent invaded his nose.

He didn't really have hot tea that often now that he thought about it, the only tea he had now days was the cold one you could buy in stores or the one his mother made whenever she was in the mood for some, he was more of a soda kind of guy to be honest or coffee but the tea so far had a really good scent to it so he wouldn't mind trying it not to mention she went through the trouble of making it for them.

Blowing some steam off the tea he took a small sip of the tea feeling his eyes widen at how good it was, while he was doing this he was oblivious of Yukino looking at him waiting to see if the tea was to his liking. She always made tea for herself even when she had servants back home, no one other than her sister knew of her secret love for cooking so she was actually curious what did he think of her tea, she was aware her tea was really good but she wanted to see someone's else opinion about it.

Her sister and Hiratsuka-Sensei don't count seen as she wanted a real answer from a decent human being.

"Is it to your liking Naruto-Kun?" Yukino asked putting down the teapot in its place before sitting in front of him with her head tilted to the side.

"You kidding? This is the best tea I've ever had!" Naruto said with his eyes wide open staring at his cup not believing just how good it was and that was saying a lot coming from him who used to drink a lot of tea during his work as an Idol during meetings, movies, etc.

"I-I see, I'm glad to hear you like it." Yukino said closing her eyes and take a sip of her own cup with a light pink painting her cheeks showing she was actually embarrassed by his honest answer.

"For real this tea is so good I feel I should be paying you for it." Naruto said looking at her with wide eyes unconsciously taking another sip of his tea.

"I-Is that so? If you like I can prepare tea for us after classes." Yukino said feeling her cheeks grow even hotter as her blush grew in size, she didn't even bother opening her eyes to look at him seen as she was sure she would make a fool of herself if she looked at him right now.

The guy was too honest for her.

"I would love that." Naruto said grinning at her before focusing on his tea and his phone checking out some bikes on the internet. All day he had been plagued by the desire of wanting a bike so he decided to actually check them out and see which one would fit him just about right.

While he wasn't going to buy it anytime soon seen as he wanted to find the perfect one for him, and he wanted something that was fast since he missed the feeling of the wind hitting his face at high speeds.

"Naruto-Kun?" He heard Yukino's voice making him look up from his to see Yukino looking at him with curiosity shown in her eyes making him blink in surprise wondering what did she need. He already finished his cup of tea much to his displeasure seen as he had enjoyed a lot the tea she had prepared for him.

"Mmm? Is something wrong Yukino-Chan?" Naruto asked putting his phone down on the table wondering what did she need. She wasn't exactly the type of person you would call… talkative or at least the type of person that would always seek to talk if you compare her to Yui at least. So far from the little time he had spent with her, he could tell she was a really polite girl though she wasn't afraid of speaking her mind regardless of how people may take it.

"I was wondering if you would tell me a bit more about yourself? I only know what little you told me and what I've heard from people in my class." Yukino said filling up his empty cup with more tea when she noticed he had already finished the one she had served him. "Of course, I will gladly tell you about myself if you want to know or ask anything about me to make things fair."

"Mmm, sure why not? I was the one who said I wanted us to become friends and get along didn't I?" Naruto said with a chuckle getting a smile from her and a slight nod, he didn't really have any problems to tell her anything she wanted to know as long as it wasn't too private but he highly doubts she would even ask anything that would bother him anyways and if he was honest with himself he wanted to know her better.

"Very well then I'll start asking, is there any reason you transferred all of the sudden to this school?" Yukino asked taking her sit once again and pick up her cup of tea with the dish she used to hold it in an elegant way.

"O-Oh? Well, I uh was living in Tokyo ever since I started junior high school but after being in high school for a bit in Tokyo I decided to move back here with my mother since I actually missed spending time with her with how little time we both had to talk and interact with each other. Not to mention I was also trying to make some money to help my mom hahah." Naruto said scratching his cheek making up the best half lie half-truth he could think of seen as he didn't want to tell her he had been working as an Idol.

Yukino clearly surprised by such a mature answer for someone of her age couldn't help but comment on it.

"Is that so? Wouldn't your father be willing to help your mother with it? I'm sure your father-"

"My father? Nah the guy left my mother a while ago for another woman so yeah…" Naruto said before she could finish with a slight chuckle, he wasn't that mad anymore seen as there was no point on holding his anger but if he ever got the chance he would beat the crap out of that guy if he ever saw him.

"I see…" Yukino said with a frown she didn't really talk to her own parents since she had… problems with them so she didn't know how it must feel to have one of your parents leave because they had an affair or they wanted to be with someone else.

If that happened to her she would be really indifferent seen as she could care less about them.

Seen the look on her face Naruto just smiled putting his elbow on the table to rest his chin over his hand. "So is there anything in particular you like? Anything is fine." Naruto asked with a grin he was going to be pretty much asking the same things Kakashi made them say in their presentation seen as it was easier to know each other that way.

"Something I like? Hmm… I-I guess I like animals? Just no dogs, I hate them." Yukino said suppressing a shiver at the thought of dogs, her being a cat lover made her quite scared of dogs thanks to some bad experiences she had with them when she was younger. If anything she didn't even want to see one no matter how innocent or cute they may look like.

"Huh… I guess that explains all the cat accessories." Naruto said with a sweat drop already having an idea of what kind of stuff she must of like, the girl literally had cats everywhere. Her phone, her notebook and she even got him a cup with cat whiskers.

"A-Anyways what about you? Is there anything you like?" Yukino said dodging the subject feeling her cheeks already burning, it wasn't like she really tried to hide it if all the cat-related stuff she had was anything to go by.

It wasn't her fault she loves cats so much, they were just so cute and fluffy.

"Me? Uhh… Well I guess I like ramen, training or exercising, music and people I care about" Naruto said grinning with his eyes closed scratching the back of his head, he tried to keep it as simple as possible and only talk about the things he likes the most or else he would be here talking for a couple of minutes saying all the stuff he likes.

"Ramen? I don't believe I have ever tried the food myself." Yukino said honestly, and it was true she had never tried ramen, not even the instant one seen as her diet was really sane compared to other people It was a habit she got from her home seen as things like Ramen were out of her reach all the time and she never found herself that interested before in the food.

This, of course, made Naruto gasp and hold his heart in pain not believing the words that came out of her mouth.

How!?

"What!? You never had ramen!?" She nodded at him with a raised eyebrow. "Like ever!? Not even instant ramen!?" She nodded again making him fall on the floor in a dramatic way similar to how a married woman would do when her husband left her for another woman or when the husband goes to war and she could only cry on the while sitting on the cold floor.

"I don't really know why is this such a big issue." Yukino said with a sweatdrop, while it was a bit… weird she never had ramen considering she lives in Japan she didn't think it was enough to make a big deal out of it.

"Of course it is! You have never tasted the food of the gods!" Naruto said in a dramatic way instantly recovering from his fake crying much to her growing sweatdrop.

"I still don't think It's such a big deal…" Yukino muttered crossing her arms under her chest, she never really had the chance to indulge on most traditional Japanese cuisine thanks to her family, she was sure that if she didn't live in Japan her Japanese family wouldn't eat any cuisine from the country and stick to more 'high class' food.

"It's decided! One day I'll take you to have some real ramen!" Naruto said crossing his arms and nodding to himself completely oblivious to the way it could be taken and Yukino clearly understood how it could have been taken if her blushing face was anything to say. She knew he didn't really mean it that way but it was still quite embarrassing to hear something that bold and direct.

Basically, it sounds like he said he was going to take her out on a date.

She wouldn't even go as far as to say she held some attraction in a romantic way seen as they barely knew each other for less than a day not to mention she wasn't 'experienced' in that kind of stuff because she never had interest on such things and she never had the opportunity because of how her childhood was like.

Being popular with guys didn't instantly make you an expert on dating.

She would admit he was good looking but that's- ugh now she feels more embarrassed than before.

Hopefully, her sister will never see her act this way or else she would know what hell is like.

"I-Is that so? Then I'll hold you on that" Yukino said burying her face on her book so he wouldn't notice her blushing face and much to her relief he didn't see as he had his eyes closed with that signature grin of his.

"You won't regret it I can tell you that." Naruto said with a grin sitting once again and start drinking his tea once again however he stopped when someone knocked on the door twice making both of them blink in surprise and confusion especially Yukino who didn't expect anyone, with a delicate 'come in' from Yukino the person behind the door opened said door to reveal-

"Yui-Chan? What are you doing here?"

Naruto had to ask when he saw his childhood friend Yuigahama Yui enter the room and as soon as he mentioned her name her eyes landed on his person filling her eyes with confusion which eventually turned into shock, he mentally counted three in his head and like he expected Yui suddenly pointed at him in what he would dare say is an over exaggerated way not believing what her eyes were seen.

"Na-chan!?" His adorable childhood friend yelled in shock making him smile in amusement.

"Yui-Chan." Naruto said standing up from his seat to walk up to Yui much to Yukino's confusion when he did this Yui did the same and after closing the door by instinct she walked up to Naruto until they were both standing in front of each other. "What are you doing here Yui-Chan? Did you need something?"

"N-No- I mean yes! I mean- Wait, what are you doing here Na-Chan!?" Yui corrected herself after shaking her head and she couldn't help but ask the obvious question which made him blink in surprise.

"What am I doing here? I'm part of this club." Naruto answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world which seemed to just confuse her even more.

"Eh!? When did this happen?" Yui asked clearly confused, after all, it was yesterday when Naruto was pretty much challenging and beating every single club that the school had to offer without mercy while showing zero to no interest in any of them.

"Yesterday around the time Shizuka-Sensei called for me." Naruto said making her shocked.

"Eh!? Why didn't you tell me Na-chan!" Yui asked looking at him with betrayed eyes looking like a kicked puppy that would have melted anyone's heart just by being the focus of said look.

"Why you ask… You didn't ask." Naruto said plain and simple blinking in surprise not sure what to tell her.

"M-Mou!"

 ***Cough***

"Don't you think it's quite rude to ignore someone after barging in said person room." Yukino said speaking for the first time since Yui entered the room, just by her tone alone you could hear she was quite annoyed and that alone spoke danger.

"Ahahah, sorry we got carried away Yukino-Chan." Naruto said giving the girl a smile before turning to Yui. "Take a seat Yui-Chan, you had business with the club right?"

"H-Hai!" Yui said doing as he said pulling a nearby chair close to the table that was in the middle, however, when she did that she had her eyes resting on the form of Yukino looking at her with both awe and distrust in her eyes.

"Hmm, well I guess it's fine since it's you Naruto-Kun." Yukino said with a sigh crossing her arms over her chest. However, her words seemed to upset Yui who didn't like that she was already referring to Naruto with the 'Kun' suffix more so considering the girl had the reputation of being an ice queen.

"So? Did you need anything Yui-Chan?" Naruto asked leaning his cheek on his right hand raising an eyebrow at her, he really didn't think she would have appeared in the classroom of all places. "Also where is Kae? It's rare to see the two of you apart."

"Actually… that's the reason I came here." Yui said confusing him, did something happen to Kae?

"Yui Yuigahama-San right?" Yukino asked getting the attention of everyone in the room, seen the girl nod at her she continued. "I'm sure you are aware of the nature of this club since I'm sure it was Hiratsuka-Sensei who sent you so let us hear what kind of request you may have and as long as it is within our power we shall try our best to fulfill said request."

"You see… Kae-Chan wants to enter a baking contest and she asked me to join as well to help but…"

"… Yui-Chan." Naruto said with a completely serious tone having the fingers on his hands interlaced with each other with his eyes hiding in the shadows giving him a more ominous look that was starting to scare the two girls at the sudden change of mood from Naruto. "Please don't enter in that contest, no. You are forbidden from entering that contest, ok!?"

"B-But I already promised Kae-Chan I would help-"

"I said no! Do you want to watch the world burn Yui-chan!?" Naruto said dramatically shaking his head in denial crossing his arms in front of him forming an ' X '.

"W-Would you care to explain Naruto-Kun?" Yukino asked a little weirded out by the sudden change of character that Naruto just showed.

"Yukino-Chan, it's better if you see it for yourself." Naruto said looking at her with serious eyes that made her gulp by pure instinct realizing this was a really serious matter."

* * *

"H-How is such a thing possible…" Yukino said shaking her head with a sigh of disappointment escaping her lips, in fact, she was shocked to the point she was nearly thrown to the ground by the sheer shock of what she had witnessed just now.

"This is what I meant…" Naruto said face palming not that surprised by what happened since he already knew the results.

"How can anyone mess up this much is beyond my compression…" Yukino said in complete disbelief feeling at a loss for words at the mess that was laying in front of her.

"I-Its not that bad…" Yui tried to defend herself albeit in a rather lame way but even you could hear that she didn't even believe her own words. Naruto for his part just grabbed one of the 'cookies' and brought it at eye level examining the cooking almost as if it was a weird specimen.

"I'm pretty sure you can kill someone with this." Naruto said with a deadpan letting go of said cookie rubbing his fingers to get read of the black powder that stayed on his fingers, no matter how you looked at it the cookies looked like coal that you could buy at a home department, in fact, he would bet his second life that said cookies could be used like real coal.

"I'm more concerned about the fact that I believe that is possible." Yukino said holding her head, even Yui nodded at this believing that such a thing could be possible.

'Last time she did this her dad ended up sick for a whole week.' Naruto thought dryly remembering how bad her father had ended up like when he ate all the cookies she made in order to prevent a boy from eating his daughter's first homemade cookies.

Knowing he was going to regret this later he grabbed the plate of cookies and started eating them one by one knowing he couldn't allow anyone, not even a street dog eat said cookies or else it would weight in his mind if something or someone died because they ended up eating the poisonous cookies. This seemed to surprise them as they stared in shock how he ate the cookies one by one with a straight face until eventually he finished all of them with a loud gulp, thought internally Naruto was resisting the urge of throwing up because of how bad and burnt the cookies were like and it took all his willpower to not shiver in disgust when the horrible taste stayed in his mouth.

"Should I call emergency just in case?" Yukino asked half joking, she had seen half of the stuff Yui added to the cookies and she knew those cookies could a danger to any normal being so she was seriously considering calling for an ambulance.

 _'I'm regretting living right now… Don't throw up, don't throw up, don't throw up!'_ "N-No, I'm fine." Naruto said with a shaky voice using the wall for support not trusting his own strength to keep himself on his feet, Yukino saw this and just started rubbing his back taking some pity on him.

"Ugh…" Yui said crying anime tears realizing she was truly hopeless when it came to cooking.

"I-I believe we should stop Yuigahama-San this request is beyond my power…" Yukino said sweat dropping, while normally she wouldn't give up on anything she knew her limits as a human being and it would take a miracle for her to somehow be able to teach Yui how to even cook, and it would take an omnipotent power to teach her how to bake.

Yui only nodded giving up on the idea of helping Kae on her little contest. However little did she know that Kae was going through the most difficult time of her life right now which involves a certain show and her favorite character.


	7. Vol 1 - Women are troublesome

**So excited for next chapter since a lot of things will happen! I just hope everyone can be patient.**

 **Not gonna lie most of these time I haven't updated anything was because I was addicted to the new video games I got, for example, the release of Tera Online in the ps4 I hardly did anything else on my free time.**

 **Though, the time I was without updating I managed to catch some really good ideas for the future.**

 **Hopefully, I can update faster or as fast as possible but since I'm also working on other fics it may be a little... you know and this Love Live! Fanfic I was asked to write by a dear friend of mine (because of a bet I lost) then it may make things slower since I'm 'studying' and informing myself of said anime and elements I'll need for the fic.**

 **There is also the thing that it feels a bit harder to write this fanfic because it lacks the fantasy elements that my other fanfics contain but well, I enjoy writing this kind of story a lot since it's really relaxing and it makes me think a lot more compared to my other fics.**

 **Anyways, this chapter was shorter than I intended but I guess 10k words is pretty decent anyways. If you have any questions (please be nice) make sure to PM me so I can answer you properly.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, Yahari or any of the animes in this fanfic.**

* * *

Normal Talking "I'm hungry…!"  
Normal Thinking ' _I'm hungry…!'_  
Notebook/Hang sign Writing/Talking _"I'm lazy."_

* * *

Naruto had to say he noticed a lot of things after spending a whole week around the club, for example, he felt more… relaxed. Even his classmates had noticed this as he didn't seem as unapproachable as before, and they could actually talk to him now compared to before. He had a feeling it was thanks to the tea and the peaceful moments he had gotten to spend in the clubroom, it was no secret that the club itself wasn't particularly well known and the amounts of request they got were… pretty low.

Or none existent.

He had asked Yui before if anyone else knew about the club but all he got from her was that people heard rumors about a club like that yet no one really knew if it existed or not. Fuck man, the only reason Yui knew of its existence was because Shizuka-Sensei was the one that told her about its existence when she had asked for help regarding her not so little problem of baking biohazard weapons.

He had a feeling that it was also Shizuka-Sensei that made the rumors about the club and even Yukino seemed to agree that it had to be that woman who made those silly rumors.

It's not like both of them cared that the club wasn't well known as the place could be in a way considered their safe heaven, a place where they could unwind after a day of classes. Hell, all they did in the club was read books, drink tea and chat with each other from time to time.

He couldn't help but cherish all those peaceful moments.

After living a busy life as an idol and having his previous life full of hardships he couldn't help but love this change of peace, it made him feel like this is how Konoha would of have been like after the war.

"Yahallo!"

His friend Yui didn't hesitate to slam the door open with a- was that a greeting? Naruto blinked in surprise as he stared at his childhood friend with Yukino doing the same but with a huge sigh escaping her lips and a _really_ irritated look.

"…What do you want now Yuigahama-San…?" Yukino asked closing the book she had been reading in order to deal with the girl intruder, a rude one at that since the girl didn't even bother knocking.

"Mou! What's with the cold answer? Am I not welcome here…?" Yui asked in shock looking like a puppy who had been kicked by it's owner.

 _'Well, you did slam the door open… And also allowed yourself in without even knocking…'_ Naruto thought with a sweatdrop turning a page of the book he had been reading.

"I don't particularly hate you, but you are rather hard to deal with… and please knock next time, it's rude to slam someone's else door just like that." Yukino said in a mundane tone giving the other girl a look that showed she wasn't happy with her rude behavior.

She had enough of that kind of behavior from Shizuka-Sensei after all.

"Hehe woops?" Yui only said rubbing the back of her head with a sheepish smile getting a tired sigh from Yukino.

"So? Did you need anything? Or do you just enjoy slamming other people's doors open for fun." Yukino said coldly crossing her arms in front of herself.

"Ah? No no no, nothing like that! I just wanted to thank you for helping me the other day with my request, even if things didn't end up well…" Yui muttered the last part to herself.

"I…see?" Yukino blinked in surprise not really understanding what was going on or why was she being thanked by the girl since as far as she remembers they had failed with the request.

"Well, for the past week I've been getting into cooking and well, I wanted to give you some cookies I made as a way to thank you for the other day. Ah! I also got some for you too Na-Chan!" As soon as Yui said this both of them felt their blood quickly drain from their faces as they remembered the abomination they witnessed the other day and that Naruto had forced himself to eat.

 _'N-No more! I was sick for the whole weekend thanks to those things.'_ Naruto mentally cried all of the sudden losing all of his strength making him end up slamming his head on the desk, almost as if by instinct his stomach started to clench and hurt remembering the phantom pain it had been forced to endure.

"I-I don't think there is any need for that, as long as you are grateful is eno- *gulp* enough for me. Besides I… don't have much of an appetite right now." Yukino said in a shaky tone feeling her own stomach also hurt at the thought of eating the charcoal looking abominations of the other day.

She had seen how much pain Naruto had to endure and that terrified her already.

Yui for her part just ignored them and hummed a happy tone as she took out a cute looking package bag from her bag, it would of have looked inoffensive if it wasn't because of the blackened cookies that resided inside of said bags.

"That's okay! You can just eat them later if you want to! Um Yukinon… I was wondering if you could teach me how to make lunch or something like that next time, I'm confident now with my cooking skills." Almost as if proud of her own work she puffed her rather… big chest out with a huge smile on her face completely oblivious of the reactions from the other two occupants of the room.

"I'll have to refuse, I don't want to be part of a future crime by teaching you anything else." Yukino said bluntly feeling her own face pale just picturing the horror that Yui would unleash if taught more than she knows, this didn't stop her from giving the girl a harsh look. "Also don't call me that."

Ugh, now she was feeling sick thinking about it.

She, of course, looked in Naruto's direction with her eyes begging for help but Naruto had just turned away acting as if he didn't know what was going on in order to try and keep himself away from the talk.

In fact he had just put his book away and was ready to leave the room as fast as possible in order to avoid being a test subject once again.

...Or at least that was the plan, only to come to a complete stop when Yukino grabbed the back of his shirt with an iron grip that made him sweat nervously.

"And where do you think you are going Naruto-Kun?" Yukino's cold voice asked giving him a glare sending shivers down his spine as she had seen how he had planned on abandoning her alone to deal with Yui.

"Ahahah… W-Well I just remembered that I had to um… Go home early? Yeah! I had to help my mom today with some stuff s-so If you excuse me-"

"Who said you could leave? Besides I can see you are just as grateful to receive Yuigahama-san's cookies." Yukino said refusing to let him escape and let her suffer alone and the look in her eyes said it all.

 _If I'm going down, you are going down with me._

He gulped by instinct when he saw the look on her face that clearly said she was going to take him with her down to the deepest parts of hell if needed.

His face paled when he saw Yui making her way with the bag of cookies in hand, not only that but she was also opening said bag with a cookie on hand fully intended on feeding him the monstrosity with a look of pure joy in her face.

That day two scream were heard by all students who were busy with their club activities.

* * *

 _'How did I end up like this'_ Naruto thought with a forced smile sweating nervously at the glare he was being subject to right now, in fact, he was so nervous that he couldn't help but gulp unconsciously as he was being subject to a really dangerous glare.

Right in front of him was none other Yumiko Miura who had a vein popped out as she tapped her foot impatiently giving him a glare that he could only describe or compare to that of a cobra that was threatening to bite and kill if provoked and right now Naruto, a man who can perform superhuman feats, a man that could take over the world with little to no effort and had battled against gods was scared shitless right now as even he wasn't immune to the female fury.

And here you would have thought that after fighting the likes of Madara he would have been unshaken by the glare of his fellow classmate.

Shikamaru was right when he said women are scary.

"Say, Naruto, exactly what were you doing a few minutes ago." Yumiko asked him with a dangerous tone that unconsciously made him gulp and laugh nervously doing his best to look anywhere but at her face right now in his seiza position.

"W-Well, you see I was…"

"Well!?"

"I was sleeping! I'm sorry please forgive me!" Naruto said as soon as the glare intensified bowing his head to the ground ignoring the weird looks being sent their way from everyone around them.

He had been sick yesterday thanks to the cookies he had been forced to eat by Yui and he had overslept today thanks to that, he didn't even play to go to school today and was going to sleep the rest of the day until he got a call from Yukino earlier who told that today's club activities were suspended as she didn't have the same luck as him and had to stay home to recover from the traumatic event.

It did not stop Yumiko from asking Yui for his direction with the excuse of getting him in time for school.

"Tch, fine… But only because we are going to get late." Yumiko said after a long pause of a couple of seconds much to his joy, however that joy quickly changed when she gave him a hard look and bent down slightly so they could see each other eye to eye. "BUT, you will need to be here 20 minutes earlier tomorrow or else."

"WHAT!? 20 minutes earlier!? You can't be se-"

"Haah!?"

"…Yes, ma'am…"

"Good." Yumiko said with a satisfied nod turning around with her arms crossed under her chest ignoring the grumbling and pouting from Naruto who was swearing under his breath.

"Didn't think you would have waited for me that long Yumiko, you could have told me you know." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head with a heavy yawn escaping his lips, he was forced to stop in order to avoid crashing into Yumiko who suddenly and turned around with a dull look.

"Other than Yui no one else has your phone number or email." Yumiko said with a complete dull tone making him sweatdrop.

"T-That's… true…" Naruto said covering part of his face with the back of his hand to hide the embarrassment he was feeling right now. What she said was true, well kind of true since Kae also had his phone number but other than them no one did and every time someone asked for his number he got interrupted by Yui for reasons that escaped him.

Weird.

Yumiko just rolled her eyes at him and extended her hand to him which made him blink twice and look at her hand for a few seconds before looking at her with a look of fascination and awe.

"Is this the famous 'bully takes away your money' that I've seen before in manga?" Naruto said in awe pulling out his phone taking a pic of Yumiko making her gain several tick marks.

"Who is a bully, idiot." Yumiko said glaring at him but that didn't stop her from grabbing his hand or to be more precise the one that was holding his phone not without digging her nails into his hand as deep as possible making him wince.

Snatching the Smartphone off his hand she quickly unlocked it raising an eyebrow at the lack of a password or the typical lock where you had to make a pattern but she just shrugged it off as none important and quickly made her way to the contacts icon all while Naruto just watched with a raised eyebrow wondering what was she doing.

He didn't have to wait long for his answer to come in the way of her pushing his phone back on his hand.

"There, I added my phone number along with Hayato's number so make sure to call one of us or me at the very least so I can add your number." She said crossing her arms in front of her.

"I can give it to you right now if u want you know." Naruto said with a sweatdrop putting away his phone only to get ignored as his fellow blonde classmate just turned around and started making her way to school. "O-Oi!"

"Hurry up Naruto or else we are going to get late." Yumiko ignoring what he said, but she could see the logic behind it. In fact she could have asked Yui to give her the number yes or YES or just like he said she could have asked him directly but this was better since she wanted him to interact with her group more so he would eventually join, no, he WILL join the group because she says so and nothing he says will make her change her mind.

"Oi Yumiko! I said wait damn it!"

She always got what she wanted.

* * *

"For the last time Yui-Chan, I'm not giving you half of my lunch."

"Come onnnn Na-Chan! You used to do it a lot back then why is it so different right now!"

"You are a high school student now you know? You need to be more responsible and remember to pack your lunch next time Yui-Chan..."

"Like you are one to talk!"

"My dear Yui-Chan, are you implying that I, Naruto Ishida-Sama, am an irresponsible person? Surely you must be mistaking me for someone else- no, you clearly _are_ mistaking me for someone else."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are-"

"No, I'm not!

"Yes, you ar-"

"There they go again." Hayato said with a chuckle watching the exchange between Yui and Naruto in amusement clearly enjoying himself with the childish and silly argument that was going on right now.

"Haah, they are too childish for high school students." Yumiko sighed while scrolling through her phone looking at her social media with a dry expression. She was already used to the weird antics or well, as used to it as a normal person could get considering there were times it got way too weird for her to understand.

"I find it their relationship refreshing." Hayato said leaning on his left hand not tearing his eyes from the scene in front of him.

Seriously it was funny, what the hell.

"Really?" Yumiko stopped what she was doing in order to give him a confused look.

"Yep, it also makes me a bit happy to see that Naruto can still relax around us enough to have this kind of childish play with his childhood friend." Hayato said watching in amusement how Yui gave Naruto what he would like to call an adorable puppy like look that completely rendered Naruto unable to keep 'fighting' over whenever or not he should give Yui some of his food.

Yumiko didn't answer as she also stared at the odd interaction between the two childhood friends while humming almost as if she was meditating what he just said.

"I don't get it, but if you say so then it must be true I guess." Yumiko said with a careless shrug getting a sweat drop from Hayato.

"Ahahah…"

"Oh by the way, I gave Naruto your phone number I hope you don't mind." Yumiko said turning off the screen of her phone getting a raised eyebrow from Hayato.

"I don't mind but, why though?" He asked not really understanding what was the point of doing that.

"Just in case since no one other than Yui has his number, and it should be easier for you guys to get along you know." Yumiko said checking her nails in boredom when she added both of their numbers to his phone she was surprised at the lack of contacts in it which was surprising since he only had 'Mom' 'Yui-Chan' 'Sho-Chan' 'Kae-Chan' and one called 'Manager' which got her attention.

Did he have a part-time job?

Still, it was really shocking that someone as popular as him had so little people on his phone, hell, she was sure that girls in all classes would kill for his phone number just like they would for Hayato's number but as much as she loves Hayato she can see that Naruto's was more appealing and attractive to have for obvious reasons.

He was just the center of attention even when he didn't mean to.

"That's true… Huh well if you have his number pass it to me later so I can save it." Hayato said getting a small nod from her.

"Sure." Yumiko said with a shrug before her phone made a sound indicating she had a message which she quickly went to write an answer getting a chuckle and a sweatdrop from Hayato who just laughed nervously before one of the guys pulled him away to do something else.

"Oh, by the way, Na-Chan." Yui said happily taking the last piece of food she won in their contest from a depressed Naruto who had his head hanging down.

"What is it." Naruto asked dryly wondering what Yui wanted after defeating him using dirty tactics like her adorable looks that not even he was immune to.

"Hiratsuka-Sensei said you need to check in with her before lunch break ends, something about the essay we gave her the other day." Yui said making him twitch knowing exactly why, and that's what made him worry about his safety.

His teacher can be a scary woman when she wants to.

…Maybe that's why she doesn't have a boyfriend by now.

"O-Oh, I-Is that so? I should get going then." Naruto said really forced smile leaving the classroom in a hurry knowing that his ass was already on the line.

The reason was that the essay he gave her was one he did in a hurry because he had been busy all weekend with his work so he had no time during the weekend to write a proper essay, in the end, he just ended up not writing anything until today before leaving his own house, he had written whatever came to mind in order to finish.

Though, even if he had the time to sit down and write the essay he didn't have a single clue on what to write in said essay so either way he was fuck.

Well actually… Maybe not giving one would have been better… the one he gave her was really bad… How could he fuck up an essay about looking back on his high school life of all things?

 _'Well, at least I won't have to worry about making the voice for that kind of anime for a while.'_ Naruto thought with a shiver remembering the rather intense scenes he had to voice regardless of wherever he wanted it or not, at the point they did that kind of stuff it should be rated as hentai and not just mature.

Why couldn't he voice a badass anime character instead?

Grumbling under his breath about how unfair life was like he entered Shizuka's office getting the attention of the only occupant of the room which was none other than Shizuka who was in the middle of lighting a cigarette.

"Oh! Ishida nice timing! I was wondering where did you go off to." Shizuka said lighting up the cigarette, or at least she tried before Naruto snatched it away.

"You really shouldn't be smoking in front of students sensei." Naruto said flicking away the cigarette to a nearby trash can getting a tsk from her.

"You too? Geez, can't a woman light one without being criticized?" Shizuka said with a sigh holding the side of her forehead with the tips of her fingers before resting her cheek over the palm of her hand giving him a look. "You do know why I called you here right?"

"…Yes, Yui-Chan told me…" Naruto said making the older woman nod.

"Then that saves me time." She said pulling out a familiar piece of paper which she looked at and almost immediately a vein popped as soon as her eyes landed on it. "Mind explaining this?"

"W-What would you like me to explain Sensei?" Naruto asked even though he knew exactly what she meant but right now he was too scared to say it.

"Care to explain why did you just write how bored you were in school, how annoying it was to have your naps interrupted by your classmates and how you enjoy eating instant ramen? In the middle of classes of all times." She said with a sigh running a hand through her hair.

"Um, well you asked us to write an essay about 'Looking back to my high school life' so I did that…" Naruto answered her with a lie since he couldn't exactly tell her he was working as an Idol, hell he couldn't even tell her that he was working at all because it was against the school rules and he would not only get in trouble but also have to quit his job or change schools which he would rather not do.

Technically he wasn't lying since he didn't have much of a high school life considering he was still relatively new to the whole school thing because he had private teachers all this time.

That and he was feeling like shit after eating Yui's cookies the day he was free to write said essay.

His answer didn't seem to please her as she only glared daggers at him with a deadly scowl on her beautiful face that could easily enter on the top scary glares he had seen in both of his lives.

The fact that even when glaring she looked beautiful made it scarier because you couldn't stop looking at her.

"Are you stupid? How is that a high school life, if anything it looks like something you kids would write in twitter or other social media." Shizuka pointed out making him blink in surprise at the fact that she knew about what kind of stuff people would write in social media since most people of her age or teachers just dismiss such stuff as unimportant or as childish and never actually bother to investigate.

"Huh I'm surprised you know what twitter is considering people your ag-"

He didn't get to finish as he felt a strong gust of wind pass in front of his face courtesy of her fist which grazed the side of cheek and he was sure that if it had made contact with his cheek he would have been sent flying through the room. Maybe it was because of the memories of the times Tsunade and Sakura used to punch him through buildings that he completely froze on the spot.

"Hah? Maybe I didn't hear correctly so would you care to repeat that?" Shizuka asked or more like threatened him with an even more scary glare.

"...I'm very sorry." Naruto said bowing deeply to show some kind of remorse and be spared a beating from her part.

"I swear you brats are so disrespectful nowadays, you all are lucky I never report this stuff to the headmaster." She sighed falling on top of her seat sinking into the comfortable looking couch. "Anyways, I expect you to write another one and make it a proper one or else I won't miss like I just did."

"I understand, I'll write it over." Naruto said getting a satisfied nod from the older woman. "Um if that is all then can I go back to my classroom?"

"Wait, there is actually one more thing. You are friends with Serinuma Kae right?" She asked him getting a small nod from him. "Great! That actually saves me from a tight spot."

 _'Why do I feel like saying déjà vu?'_ "Did something happen to Kae-Chan?" Naruto asked with a worried tone, he had been wondering what happened with Kae since he hasn't seen her these past days and Yui hasn't seen her either and she didn't seem to send them messages either or answer any of the messages they ended up sending her when they couldn't wait anymore for her to message them first.

"Well, nothing serious her family informed us that she was sick so she couldn't assist school and from what they said it was bad enough that she couldn't go out at all." Shizuka said making him sigh in relief.

"So that's why she hasn't answered or tweeted for the past days… thank god." Naruto said feeling happy to have some news from Kae, he was grateful for it since he couldn't go to her house and check on her because mainly he didn't know where she lives and neither does Yui so unless she answered her phone they had no way of contacting her at all.

"Yeah, so I thought that since I've seen you and Yuigahama together with her I should inform you and ask you for a small favor. You are free to refuse but you would help me a lot by doing this." Shizuka said getting a nod from Naruto who was not going to refuse to offer to help if it involved one of his friends.

Grabbing the sheets of paper that were lying on top of the small table in the room she gave it to him getting a confused look from him wondering what was it for.

"Can you give this to her? Its all the homework she has missed during her absence and please check on her condition since she can't miss classes any longer or else it will get her in trouble later." Shizuka informed him about what the homeroom teacher of Kae told her, if she continued to miss classes then it would start reflecting on her grades which would affect her along the way. "I'll give you the direction to her house after classes but if possible check tomorrow morning and try to make her come to classes if she is any better."

"What should I do if she is still sick, Shizuka-Sensei?" Naruto couldn't help but ask making her hum.

"If she is still in really bad shape then I will need to ask for your help to bring her the homework until she gets better, I'm sorry for putting this responsibility on you but I can't rely on anyone else for the task" Shizuka said with an apologetic tone clapping her hands together.

"You don't have to worry Sensei, I am more than happy to do this for Kae-Chan." Naruto gave her a grateful smile getting one in return from her.

Maybe he should ask Yui if she wants to come but she does live a little far from where he lives, so maybe Yumiko could tag along? Though he is kind of worried of how would she react to that, ugh great now she is going to be on his ass for asking her to come with him because she will get mad at him for this.

Woman are so troublesome… Now he was honestly considering he should befriend Hayato so he isn't surrounded by girls all the time.

Now that he thought about it he should go alone…

He just knew that Yumiko would be anything but happy if he asked her to go with him to Kae's house to check on her and pick her up.

But what choice did he have now?

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced me to come all the way here for nothing."

"Maa, maa. I said I'll make it up to you, didn't I? Besides, it was Shizuka-Sensei who asked me to do this anyways…"

"She asked **_you_** not me so why do I have to tag along too…"

"Well… that's true I guess but I thought it would be fun to go together since we both always meet up on the way to school, besides who was the one that refused to let me do this alone because in your words i would run away or something. Still... Kae-Chan wasn't home so I guess it kind of ended up being a waste of time huh?"

"Tch."

Naruto chuckled awkwardly when he heard her click her teeth in annoyance and look away with her arms crossed showing she was not happy that she couldn't argue with what he had said. Everything he had said was true so it wasn't like he could do anything about it, yesterday Shizuka had asked him to check on Kae who has been skipping school for nearly a week and since he was friends with the girl he had been asked to check on her before classes started to see if she was in any condition to assist today.

Well in a way he can understand why she is so annoyed right now since they went all the way to Kae's house only for the girl to not be in her own home.

"You better keep your promise and make it up to me for making me waste my time like this." Yumiko said with a huff clearly irritated that she had to come all the way here just to see if a girl she didn't care about was good enough to go to school, though part of the reason she agreed was so she could force him to spend time with her and her friends.

She was serious when she said she was going to make him part of her group.

"I will so don't worry about it~" Naruto said rolling his eyes at her, he did promise her so he was going to do it even if it cost him his life.

He never breaks promises damn it!

"Hmph, you better so make sure you tell me when you are free so I can tell the rest." Yumiko said giving him a look that promised pain if he didn't keep his word, and even Naruto felt like gulping when he felt the glare from Yumiko land on his person.

Females were fucking scary.

"O-Of course I will! Just who do you think I am." Naruto said looking away from Yumiko in order to not see those glaring green eyes.

"We'll see…" Yumiko said narrowing her eyes but after that, she didn't make any attempt to say anything else about it and just continued walking to school next to him.

 _'Geez, why is this girl so freaking scary? I swear every time she glares at me it feels like a cobra is about to bite the shit out of me'_ Naruto though whipping away some sweat from his forehead, her glare was really scary like it had some kind of snake feeling to it like Orochimaru's just without the killing intent… or the creepiness.

Not to mention Orochimaru was not a smoking hot babe like Yumiko.

"So any idea why Serinuma has been skipping school for a whole week?" Yumiko asked walking ahead of him, though even without seen her face he could tell she didn't really care about Kae which got him to sweatdrop but it was to be expected considering the nature of the girl, he could also tell that she didn't have anything against Kae and it was probably just mere indifference of her part if anything.

"Well from what Shizuka-Sensei told me her parents called and said she was sick so she couldn't go to school but honestly it feels kind of weird she is sick for like a whole week you know so it could be something else." Naruto said catching up to her not before moving to the side in order to dodge someone who seemed in a hurry.

Geez, what's the hurry?

"Sick? Yuck, good thing she wasn't home then." Yumiko said without shame feeling honestly relieved that Kae wasn't home or else she would of have just stayed far faaaar away from the girl.

"That's a little mean you know…" Naruto pointed out with a sweatdrop only to get ignored by Yumiko who pulled out her phone in order to check some messages that she just got.

"…By the way, Naruto, will you be free after classes today?" Yumiko asked him without tearing her eyes away from her phone.

"I… think so? I may not have club activities today so depending on that I may or may not be free. Why do you ask?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yui told me that Baskin Robbins has a special promotion for double scoops where you only need to pay for it as if it was a single scoop and I've been dying to try out the chocolate with cocoa and I want you to go with me, of course, everyone else is joining us." Yumiko said talking about her little group and Yui.

Now that he thinks about it he does remember that Yui told him something about it but since it was ramen he didn't really feel that excited for it.

"Sure I guess? If I don't have club activities then I will join you guys." Naruto scratching the back of his head, he will probably need to tell his mom that he will get home a bit late today so he would rather not have her worry because he hasn't gotten home at the usual time.

That and this Baskin Robbins place is inside a mall so it would probably take a while before they are out.

"Good, then make sure you tell me or Yui if you end up being free." Yumiko said entering the school building with Naruto.

 _"Hey, hey did you see that girl?"_

 _"I did and holy shit dude, I didn't know there was a girl that hot in our school."_

 _"Huh? What about Yukinoshita-San, Yuigahama-san and Miura-San? They are quite hot you know."_

 _"Well yeah but… Yukinoshita is the ice queen remember?"_

 _"Yuigahama-san has Naruto-"_

 _"And Miura-San is with Hayato so all of them are out of our reach."_

 _"Ugh… true… I wouldn't want to piss any of them I still have too much to live for."_

 _"Anyways, do you think she just transferred today?"_

 _"Must of have because I would surely remember if a beauty like that was in our school."_

 _"True, true. Man, I hope she is in my class then I could just ogle her all da-"_

 _'Huh? New girl? Well, that is a bit odd considering no one transfer at this time of the year. And what the hell is that about Yui having me? I'm not some overprotective brother or parent you know!?'_ Naruto yelled inside of his mind glaring at the group of teens where that comment had appeared instantly making all boys scramble when they noticed that Naruto was standing there with a glare on his face.

Luckily Miura didn't seem to hear them or if she did she a great job in not showing it.

While heading to his class he continued hearing the same stuff about a new hot girl appearing in school and apparently it had captivated everyone's hearts by the looks of it, both guys and females.

"Hey Yumiko, did you hear anything about a new student joining school?" Naruto whispered loud enough for her to hear knowing that if there was someone who would know such things then it had to be either Yui or Yumiko.

"Hah? Who would be stupid enough to change schools at this time of the year." Yumiko answered him with a look that asked- or more like it said if he was stupid, she was already in a bad enough mood when she heard all this talk about the new girl who by their words was incredibly hot or something like that and while she wouldn't care it just didn't sit her well that there was another possible love rival if she took interest in Hayato or if she somehow managed to get his attention.

"Yikes, chill a bit woman." Naruto said making the girl huff and continue walking on a straight line to their classroom, but as soon as they reached it they stopped right outside. "Huh? What the hell is going on?"

Naruto pointed at their classroom or to be more precise on the outside of said classroom noticing how a big crowd seemed to have gathered for whatever reason.

Thanks to a quick glare from Yumiko they were able to walk inside their own classroom and that's when they saw the culprit of the whole commotion that was going on.

Standing in the middle of the class looking back and forth was none other than-

"…Kae-Chan?" Naruto muttered blinking in surprise at the change his newest friend went through for example she got a lot thinner compared to her chubbier self, she also got an eye-catching figure with somewhat large breast (that still lost compared to Yui's surprisingly) instead of the two pigtails she usually went with she just had her hair down not to mention she also lacked the pair of glasses she usually had if anyone compared this Kae with the one from before you would think you were going crazy but since Naruto was used to this kind of stuff he didn't feel that weirded out.

Now that he thinks about it isn't his newest friend Yumiko? Well actually he is confused as to what kind of relationship the two of them have, they are on… friendly terms?

"Ah!? N-Naruto-Kun? NARUTO-KUN!" Before Naruto knew it he was tackled by a pink and purple blur? If it wasn't because he was way stronger than the normal human being (in this world and his world) he was sure he would have been send flying across the room.

All that the blur managed to archive was to push him back a couple of steps since it caught him off guard.

"W-Wow, what's wrong? I mean it's been a week and all but-"

"Naruto-Kun it's been so long! I'm sorry for not staying in touch I meant to message you guys back a week ago but I broke my phone so-" Before she could finish she heard him chuckle and place his hand on top of her head with a grin on his face.

"Mah, mah I'm just glad you are fine but still were you really that sick Kae-Chan? I mean I heard people still play videogames or stay on their phone even when they are sick so I was kind of worried on how sick you were." Naruto said in true concern, he had been worried for his friend ever since he found out thanks to Shizuka-Sensei that she was sick.

"Eh? What do you mean sick? I wasn't sick I was-"

"HAH?! Did you just say Kae?! As in the same one we were supposed to pick up today?! _That_ Serinuma right?!" Yumiko yelled nearly making him jump in surprise clearly not expecting Yumiko of all people to lose her cool.

Was it really that shocking that she came back to school after a week?

"H-huh? Yeah, who else would it be." Naruto said pushing Kae away from him so he could turn her around and make her face the entire classroom. "This is Kae-Chan, there is no mistaking it after all she does have the same voice you know?"

 _"You're kidding right?! She really is Serinuma?! Like for real?!"_

 _"She does have the same hair color but still, how did this happen?!"_

 _"What happened?!"_

 _"Serinuma, just what in the world happened to you?!"_

 _"No way!"_

 _"Are you Serinuma's evil twin?!"_

 _"Did you change your DNA?!"_

 _"Did you perhaps get abducted?! It has to be right?! Aliens do exist after all!"_

"Geez can everyone calm down, you make it look like you never seen a girl before." Naruto said giving everyone a look that froze them on the spot, he could see that everyone was making her really uncomfortable with all the interrogation. He was technically the only one that had total control over class considering he was one of the top students in all aspects and was not afraid of beating the shit out of people who annoyed him.

"How can anyone calm down when she looks like this!? Actually, how are you even calm in this situation anyways?!" Yumiko yelled grabbing him by the collar with one hand while the other was pointing at Kae who was still freaking out by the reactions of everyone and by being on the spotlight.

"Is it that strange…? I mean sure she lost some weight but I don't see what the big deal, heck you also lost weight and you don't see me making a big deal out of it." Naruto pointed out with a sweatdrop not really understanding what was the big deal of Kae losing some weight.

Was he the only weird one?

"I lost weight? For real- I mean that's not the point!" Yumiko said and she was about to start shaking him but much to his good luck salvation came in the form of Hayato who placed a hand on top of Yumiko's shoulder.

Thanks, Hayato! Even if you weird the shit out of jhim sometimes you are still a good guy!

"Sorry, we didn't mean to come out as rude. It's just you got to understand we find it… shocking how different Serinuma-San looks like." Hayato said pulling the blonde haired queen away from Naruto with an apologetic smile. "If I may ask how did you know that Serinuma-San was, well, Serinuma-San?"

"You too?" Naruto deadpanned earning himself a small laugh from Hayato, with a sigh Naruto just scratched the back of his head not knowing how to explain it to them, after all, he just knew instantly that it was Kae when he saw her there was nothing more to it, plain and simple.

Just because she looked different it didn't make her a different person you know?

Just how was he going to explain this?

* * *

"Ahh, I'm burned out… I need some ramen but of course, God has decided to mock me by making it rain today… Stupid rain I hate you… Maybe I should sneak out and take away all the clouds with one of my Jutsus…" Naruto muttered the last part to himself seriously considering going into his six path mode and fly high enough so he could blow away all those damn clouds so he could have his ramen in peace but sadly he was struggling with using the six paths and the Biju mode so it wasn't like he could do it anyways.

That was the only thing stopping him from doing it.

He had pretty much explained all morning to the class how he knew that Kae was Kae regardless of the appearance change which wasn't easy at all, not even when Yui was trying to help him it became any easier since Yui also knew instantly that Kae was well, KAE! LIKE HOW HARD WAS IT TO EXPLAIN DAMN IT.

With a grumble he took a bite of his lunch while gracefully putting both of his feet over the table in what people would call a delinquent like way, normally he would go eat outside like the rooftop or somewhere nice like under the shade of a tree or his favorite being over a branch of one of the trees in what he likes to call the old Konoha way but since it was raining outside he couldn't do that so he was instead forced to eat inside of his classroom and since Yukino said she was going to be busy he couldn't eat inside the clubroom either.

Looking to the side he noticed that Yui was hanging out with Hayato, Yumiko and the others who he may or may not have forgotten their names for some reason. Anyways, it wasn't weird to see them hanging out great part of the time, sometimes they went as far as to hang out after classes but when they did Yui managed to make sure to spend time with him before that because in her words he would feel lonely.

How silly can Yui be like?

Kae wasn't here either since she was dragged away to the cafeteria by some of the girls in the class which nearly had him rolling his eyes knowing that the only reason they were now paying attention to the girl was because she was really good looking now after losing weight which in his opinion was irritating but he wasn't going to really say anything about it unless they were going to hurt her, she was his friend so he would be dammed if he just allowed some idiots to hurt her over something stupid.

Not after what happened with Shouko… never again…

Taking a deep breath to calm down his emotions he looked around the classroom in order to keep his mind busy from thinking about the past and instead focus on what was going on right now, he rarely ate in the classroom unless Yui made him that is so he never really bothered himself to know more about his classmates. Turning in Yui's direction he decided to peak at their conversation to see what they were talking about to entertain himself.

"Come on Hayato~ We haven't been hanging out at all after school lately." Yumiko said with clear displeasure in her voice, probably upset that she wasn't able to spend time with Hayato like she wanted ever since he joined that club of his, lately, he had rarely seen them hanging out together now that he thinks about it so it makes sense why the girl would be this upset.

No one was unaware of the crush that Yumiko had on Hayato.

"I'm sorry, I can't do it today I was told not that long ago that I have practice today and I can't just skip all of the sudden." Apparently, Hayato tried to explain it to her like the nice guy he was or at least that's what looked like to most people but for a trained ninja like Naruto, he could sense that Hayato was lying, why? He didn't know nor did he care enough.

"You always say that, come on, can't you just spare a day? I'm sure they will be fine without you, I really want to try the double scoops at Baskin Robbins are on sale today and I've been dying to test the new chocolate with cocoa double scoop." Yumiko insisted once again and judging by what she said he guessed that she was talking about the whole wanting to go with everyone to pick up some or at least he remembers that she said something about wanting to do that today, honestly he would rather go for ramen but he did promise he would make it up to her so he didn't really have much of a choice anyways.

"…Isn't that just double chocolate?" Hayato pointed out with an amused smile

"Ehhh, no way! They are completely different! Come on just today please…?" Yumiko begged him raising her voice trying to use her sweetest voice in order to persuade him but it didn't seem to be working that well even if Hayato flinched for a second showing her attack wasn't completely unsuccessful but not nearly enough to convince him.

It did work on all the nearby guys as they were blushing at the sight of the strong-willed girl begging.

Weirdos.

"Hahaha sorry Yumiko but I'll have to pass today we are aiming for Kokuritsu after all so we can't slack off at all." Hayato said with a full-fledged smile on his face one that Yumiko didn't like and she made it know with a pout.

 _'Kokuritsu? Isn't that the national tournament? Huh... gotta say he is pretty decent at lying didn't think he had it in him'_ Naruto thought taking a bite of his lunch, so it wasn't Hayato just plain out avoiding Yumiko when she wanted to do something but it was mostly her wanting to do something with him all the time then. He heard from Yumiko this morning (before they got to Kae's house) that Hayato hasn't been hanging out with her that much lately so he had guessed it was just him avoiding the girl.

Well he could understand the guy wanted a bit of space.

"Besides haven't you been eating a bit too much lately? You are going to regret it if you keep doing this you know..." Hayato pointed out nearly making every male in the room freeze knowing that he was entering dangerous territory.

You never talk about a girls weight, ever.

"Yeah, yeah. You already know that I never get fat no matter how much I eat besides even Naruto said I was losing weight. *Sigh* Well I'll still go anyways but I'll be taking everyone else with me then." Yumiko said with an unhappy tone which only made Hayato chuckle.

"Sorry Yumiko, maybe next time when I'm free." Hayato said getting a sigh and nod from her, after that small exchange they continued chatting over some stuff that he honestly couldn't care less so instead he just focused on his own lunch ignoring the laughter that came from Yumiko's group already losing interest in what they had to say or talk about.

It wasn't like he was some kind of antisocial weirdo or that he didn't know what to talk about or such it was mostly that he found it hard to keep himself interested for long periods of time with other people he had yet to form a bond with, Yui was someone he had cared for deeply ever since they were little so he didn't have any problems keeping up with her in conversations, Shouko was someone he had instantly connected with due to how pure-hearted they are and it had been easy connect their hearts thanks to that, with Yukino he had bonded with her due to the loneliness they both had felt at some point in their lives (his previous life) so it wasn't hard for them to understand each other and talk on equal grounds or at least in his opinion it was like that.

With Kae it was… weird to say the least, the main reason he had allowed her in his friend group was because Yui was good friends with her and he could see she wasn't a bad person, obviously he didn't have any problems with her looks since he had friended giant ass toads, old toads, a nine-tailed fox that towered over mountains and the rest of the Biju, his friend Chouji was chubbier than Kae was and he didn't even care that much about his appearance. With Yumiko he was unsure if he was on friendly terms or not with her, it was confusing to say the least with how the girl is arrogant at some points but he could see that she did care for her friends to some degree, how much? He didn't know but it was more than enough for him to know that she wasn't a lost case.

But other than that he just found it hard to completely open his heart to people, it wasn't like he was doing it on purpose if anything he wished he wasn't doing this but he couldn't help it.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Naruto just tried to get rid of memories of the past, worrying about what happened during his childhood wouldn't do him any good more so when Shouko was fine now.

"Hey Na-Chan, is it true you are joining us today to get some ice cream?" Yui asked him innocently getting in front of him forcing him to tense up for a second before letting it go just as fast in order to not let her notice how tense he had gotten due to his thoughts.

"…Yeah, I did promise Yumiko that I would try to hang out with you guys since I don't have club activities today." Naruto said resting his chin on top of the palm of his hand with a bored look on his face, this earned him a surprised look from Yui.

"Really? Did something happen to Yukinon?" Yui asked with a worried tone earning her a dry look from Naruto.

"Yukino-Chan doesn't like it when you call her that you know." Naruto said rolling his eyes when Yui stuck out her tongue. "Anyways, nah she is just going to be busy or that's what she said and if she ends up asking for me I'll just make it up to her you know? A promise is a promise after all."

"Heheh and you never broke a promise before right? Can't believe you still follow that after all these years." Yui said with a teasing smile that actually made him blush in embarrassment.

"S-Shut up, It's not like I can help it…" Naruto muttered under his breath looking away with a pout, erh scowl since men don't pout.

Yep totally not a pout.

"Heheh Na-Chan you never change do you?" Yui asked crouching down so she could rest her elbows on his desk (which forced him to put his legs down) so she could rest her chin on both of her hands with a silly grin on her face.

"That should be my line…" Naruto grumbled crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You don't seem that surprised that I made that kind of promise with Yumiko."

"Eh… well she can be rather… you know… and she seemed like she really wanted to add you to our group, well EVERYONE wants to add you to their groups but no one really has the courage to try more so when Yumiko has her eyes on you." Yui said with a nervous laugh scratching her cheek.

"Ah… it makes sense I guess… Why is it a big deal wherever I am or I'm not in her group anyways? It's not like she likes me because she has her eyes on Hayato you know." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow honestly not seen any reason she may want him to join her little group of hers, it just barely made any sense since it wasn't like they were close friends, hell was he even friends with her? He already forgot.

Yui didn't answer him as she merely shrugged with a look that said 'I have no idea' which made him sigh in annoyance.

Guess he was a trouble magnet huh.

 _'Meh whatever, I guess going out with them every now and then won't hurt… I still need to tell mom first though, I don't want her to worry because I got home late.'_ Naruto thought running a hand through his hair, he also had to ask his mother for permission as he didn't want to upset her not to mention he also had to ask her if he could get a bike when he got home since walking to school got annoying after a while, and he really missed the feeling of the wind when moving at high speeds.

If only he could do it the old ninja way he wouldn't have this problem.

* * *

"Gotta give it to Yumiko, she knows _really_ good places."

Naruto said to himself finishing the last of his ice cream with a pleased look on his face while throwing behind him the piece of paper that had previously been used to hold his ice cream, the piece of paper successfully landed inside of a trash can without having the need to look which would of have looked cool for anyone passing by.

Just because he considered himself a badass didn't mean he would just throw trash on the floor.

He was a decent member of society after all.

"I'm glad today isn't that hot during the night, I really want mom to try the ice cream I got her." Naruto said carefully grabbing the cup of ice cream that was on his other hand with a happy look on his face, he had gotten his mother's favorite and was fully intending on bringing her some since it was really damn good.

Though he could always take her there so they could spend some mother and son bonding.

Maybe he should? He hasn't gone out shopping with his mom in a while so it would be nice…

It was starting to get late but it was understandable since he had just pretty much left the group which surprisingly didn't have any of the guys from the clique, he had guessed they decided to join Hayato in the club activities (A.K.A. just guys bonding time) Only that girl Hina, Yumiko, Yui and Kae (who had been invited by Yui) assisted which got him envious looks from everyone.

Ones he ignored of course.

Going out with them was quite… refreshing in a way. It was pretty nice and enjoyable, and while he didn't really follow most of Yumiko's conversation it was still decent in the end, that Hina girl was quite nice as well but there was something off about her that he couldn't quite tell… Like the same kind of feeling he got from Kae.

Huh, weird.

Shrugging to himself he continued his way home dismissing the weird behavior of Hina and Kae, he was weird himself so he had no rights to criticize them for it, everyone had their own weird quirks like Yukino or Yui, hell, even his own mother had her own weird moments.

"Hmm?"

Naruto stopped when he saw a… young boy? No wait, he almost got fooled, it was actually a young girl passed out on a bench with her clothes being somewhat dirty, not only that but the girl was also missing her shoes leaving her only in a pair of short black socks. She was shivering by the looks of it, was it because of the weather or was it because of the fact that she looked like she had been beaten up? He couldn't quite tell to tell the truth but who cares about that.

Naruto wasted no time in rushing to the girl's side and he dropped to his knees as soon as he got in front of the bench putting down the ice cream he had been carrying in order to check the girl. She was holding her stomach almost as if she was in pain making him assume that she had been indeed beaten but it didn't appear to be anything severe as she lacked any noticeable marks on her person.

"Guess asking for a normal day seems like too much…" Naruto muttered scratching the back of his head wondering what to do with the girl sleeping on the bench since it wasn't like he could just ignore her and leave her like that.

What should he do now?


End file.
